Owls of Moon Master Class
by LydeaBlaze
Summary: Ezylryb rescued an owlet from her fate, as her family perished in a deadly coup. She grew until 17 not knowing her real identity. Princess Lydea Schana, the owlet rescued now almost grown up has to fight to win the Northern Kingdom back with her friends, Josh, Bryony, Shard and Parzival. She is hunted by Pure Ones, Nyra & Lina. Also falls for Josh, who is Boron and Barran's Son
1. Chapter 1: The Northern Coup

On a snowy winter's night, in the home of snow and ice live, known as the Northern Kingdoms of the Owl World, there was a night where a full moon was high in the sky, and the Schana Royal Family was rejoicing the hatching of a new member. This wasn't just a new member; it was a new generation of the Snowy Owl Royal Family of Schana that has ruled over the North since centuries ago. The young owlet is the child of the young rulers King Arin and Queen Nynia and the little white, with little grey marks and snowflakes on her downy coat, who has shining dark blue eyes owlet's name is Princess Lydea Schana. Her family of aunts, uncles and grandparents are here along with her parents to witness this event and to welcome her into the family.

However, this time of happiness, celebration and joy was very, very short. Only after a few hours after the beautiful young owlet was born, the evil group that have been known to bring doom and destruction, the Pure Ones, attack the once peaceful Kingdom after five years of peace.

It has been five tears after the Battle of the Ice Claws and their defeat and The Pure Ones are after the throne of the Northern Kingdom, once again. They have tried to take them down before and had failed, since they have always found a way to take them down. But this time, five years later from that fateful battle, they have grown in numbers and have developed their army stronger.

The Northern Army had deployed to try and defeat the threat that is now against them once again, but they needed help desperately. The Guardians of Ga'Hoole were chasing the Pure Ones anyway from an earlier attempt to find out if they are back and now have found their attack and are working to help the Northern Army. Knowing how to defeat them, the Guardians had an advantage, seeing as since the dawn of the everlasting war, they have always found a way to defeat them but since the wars and the Battle of the Ice Claws, Pure Ones have found a way to improve their tactics since the last time they have thought.

Lyze of Kiel, a military legend and General of the Guardians and his protégé and boss, King Boron, the ruler of the Great Tree, had to act fast, but it had been too late to improvise a plan.

Metalbeak, the leader of the hellish Tyto owl based organisation known as the Pure Ones, had a new general helping with the plight. The youngling, which has been deemed with having exceptional promise and has special abilities, is only the age of old and grizzled leader, who wears a helmet to conceal the mutilation and many scars that was left after a the Battle of the Ice Claws, that was only five years ago, trusts the youngling he appointed as general.

Their attack is succeeding; the bloodbath coup claims many lives as blood paints the once white and pure snow red. Metalbeak promises his young general the leadership of the Northern Kingdom. She now uses this motive for her army not to fail.

The young general's name is Nyra and she is a pledged Pure One since her childhood as she was the only female that made it to be in the ranks. This young, determined, eclipse born she-owl had found a way into the Northern Palace's Forge Furnaces and caused an explosion within the palace core, as she wanted that prize her leader was offering.

The Palace started to be shaken to pieces and it started to collapse. All the caves, that make the palace, are collapsing in as the whole mountain it is in starts to crumble. When this started collapsing on top of them, the Pure Ones made the move onto the Schana Royals that were escaping the crumbling palace. Not even Lyze of Kiel could stop them from doing this. They tried protecting them, but Nyra's well-trained brethren took the Schana Royalists down as they were not going to give up until they got the Northern Kingdom Throne.

Guardians moved to fight the Pure Ones to help other people in the Kingdom to at least escape, but for some reason, the war wasn't over yet.


	2. Chapter 2: The Owlet

During the problematic situation that is unfolding before his eyes, Lyze of Kiel could hear faint, but piercingly loud, cries of help coming from inside the collapsing palace. He knows that someone is still inside and it might be the mother of the owlet born a few hours ago. He and two other guardians, who he rounded up quickly (Strix Struma and Lady/Princess Autumn); follow the faint cries into the palace. The loud cries get louder and louder until they reach the partially destroyed nursery.

They find Queen Nynia, Lydea's mother, clutching her petrified daughter tightly with her unbroken right wing, as rocks fell on her left and she is unable to fly to escape. The crumbling in the nursery, let alone the whole palace, gets worse and worse as half of the nursery is falling in as they speak. Nynia pleas to them to take Lydea, to save her from the Pure Ones and from what has been happening all night, and leave her behind, as she will sacrifice herself for her daughter's safety and wellbeing. From outside, as they were chasing the Guardians in, Pure One Soldiers hear Nynia talking and the two guardians at the door try fighting them off with all their might. Strix uses her swords to break one of their necks and Autumn throws it into the ground and decapitates it head with her Katana blade. Meanwhile, inside the nursery, The rock roof rumbles on top of Nynia, rocks and dust fall. Lyze moves the owlet out of the way, just in time to save her from being crushed. When the dust clears, all that is left is Nynia is her silver crown. The petrified owlet is crying as Lyze kicks up the helmet.

Before the palace falls apart entirely, as there is less than a minute to go, Lyze, Strix and Lady/Princess Autumn take the owlet and the palace starts to crumble as they fly out. The three manoeuvre through falling rocks to find the exit and they make it out, unharmed as the whole mountain crumbles under. The Guardians leave as their defeat has been announced by Boron who is saddened to see that his ex-fiancé (from an arranged marriage that fell through when he left the North to find Barran), Princess Shia'ja has been killed. The unsuccessful Guardians of Ga'Hoole leave before a battle is upon them and call it one as it is too late and they will have to fight the same evils that they had fought last time. The Northern Kingdom had fallen into Pure One control and they will not know of what to do about it, as of yet.

Back at The Great Tree of Ga'Hoole, the young Queen of the Great Tree, Barran, sits at the window of the Palace Hollows awaiting her husband's return from the investigation on leads that there could be a Pure One attack. She then is told by a messenger of what happened and she tells the people of the Great Tree.

When she returns to her post, she had been up all day and night waiting and watching not just the window either way. For you see, the only newly wedded royal couple of eight months had been gifted with an egg previously and it is almost upon hatching and she wants to have her husband to witness the birth of their first child. As the soon to-be-mother Barran awaits her husband's return, she also awaits the hatching of their child, but wants for Boron to be present as her one wish.

She sends one of her attendants to supervise the return of the Guardians and to tell her if the they return soon, as she goes and cuddles up with the egg. After falling asleep, her attendant comes back as quick as she could and wakes Barran from her nap as the Guardians have returned. When Barran finally wakes up, Boron enters the room. Barran is overjoyed to see him and she gives him a "welcome back" hug, seeing as it has been a few days or so since he left.

"I was worried. I know you won't talk about it, since I know what happened already, but it is so good to have you home." She happily announces

"Did I miss it?" He asks as he takes off his helmet and battle claws

"No. Not much has happened actually." She replies

"You look bored and about to drop. Don't tell me that you have stayed up all day." He says

"Maybe... Ok, so I did. I was preoccupied with work anyway. Besides, _I _didn't go." She gloats

"Ok, I get it. You were stuck here all night and day and you had nothing else to do besides being a to-be-mother and royal duties. I'll make it up to you soon. What do you say about a dinner date?" he promises his moody mate

"Maybe later… Oh look, its hatching!" She excitably giggles when Boron wraps his wing around her

The little egg is moving around a whole lot and it hatches to reveal a beautiful snowy owlet. He is white with the grey markings on his downy coat, with a particular marking over his left eye, and the same colour eyes as his parents and it shakes off all the shell off its downy coat. Barran and Boron stare happily at their child. Barran walks up to it and gives a big hug. She is admiring the baby and she notices what gender it is as she will ask Boron what to name it.

"It's a boy. I'm letting you pick the name." She declares

"What?" He asks in disbelief

"Our gracious king should be brave enough to name his own son. After all, you fought Pure Ones and that is good enough for me. If not... I guess Elysa _is_ a good name for a boy..." She taunts

"Ok, ok. _I'll_ name him... Wait a minute... We aren't calling our son 'Elysa', you half-baked, beautified, hardly..." He starts

Barran stops him before he makes fun of her by saying "Fine then. I don't want to hear it, please. What _are you_ going to call him then...? Look at him; he is just trying to josh around. Look at him, he is just so cute and I would play with you all day, my little baby boy."

When upon noticing that his son is making small and awkward noises he realises that he is trying to speak and to play around he decides to repeat the key word Barran said and he says the name of their son is "Josh". Chaos and commotion happens, with celebrations all around also for the hatching of the baby prince and heir to Ga'Hoole.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Ga'Hoole, Lyze is talking with Alina Toscarne, one of the owls in the Owl World Elite Resistance, a group that works for the United Kingdoms of owl (**a group like the UN**) and works to maintain the peace and to have resistances and armies to take action. Alina and a few others are representing Ga'Hoole, in both groups, but she is one of the few that he had taught when she was in the Guardian Training Academy, in the class named Ocean Class.

Alina has taken up adopting the Princess and she just adores Lydea by talking baby-talk and making her laugh by tackling her and making silly faces. She can't help but be excited to have an owlet of her own, since after her husband died on a undercover mission in Tyto almost a year ago and they were unable to have a child of their own in that time.

"What is her name? Oh my Glaux, she is just so beautiful and adorable and i just want to dress her up and like..." Alina squeals.

"The owlet's name is Princess Lydea. Her late mother called her that after one of their ancestors. The little owlet was lucky I could hear her mother and is lucky to be alive. But, there is a downside and that is that she is sadly, the last member of her family, the Schana Royals." Lyze informs the over excited adoptee

"She is an orphan? No way! Aww... That is so sad. I'll try my best to try and fill the lonely void that she must feel. I will probably find a way to seal away that horrible truth from reaching the light. Who would kill her family in the first place?" She asks

"Pure Ones killed all of her family. There is no one left, and you have to keep her identity hidden, Alina. If the Pure Ones, especially Surtr who calls himself "Metalbeak", find out that there is a living Schana member they'll not stop at anything to kill her and anyone in their way. We could be putting the Ga'Hoole tree at risk, but we have a greater cause for the risk." He informs her

"Who else knows?" She asks

"Strix Struma, Princess Autumn and later, the one who understands what it is like to be an orphan, her highness, Queen Barran. I already know that Barran, and even Boron somewhat, would be busy with their newborn son. I'll ask Barran to keep the secret and hide the crown." He replies

"Well, I have to go and do some stuff, especially owlet-proofing the hollow. I promise to keep the secret. Goodbye." She says as she takes the young owlet in her care by carrying the basket carrier to her home on the south side of Hoole.

A few nights later, Queen Barran makes a powerful speech as she wants for them to hand over the North to the Pure Ones, for them to finally have peace. They do and the Guardians vow that someday they will fight to get it back. Lyze (who then becomes Ezylryb) was a part of this and he kept the identity of Lydea safe, but somewhat giving it away that she is alive. No one would work it out, but Strix Struma and Lady Autumn knew, since they rescued her.

The day following, a secret meeting is inducted and Barran is told to keep the secret and the helmet. They swear an oath to make sure Lydea grows up and lives a happy life until they can find a way to get her throne back.

Over the course of time, Lydea grows up happily with all her friends and family, even the few that swore secrecy on her true identity, supporting her. She has a happy and carefree life as she goes through the owlet school. Then primary school and when she is 14, she starts her training in the Guardian Training Academy. As she caresses through two years of junior and middle years, she is happy and living her life.

The oath that was taken still stands in place, so they will tell her someday about her identity. As they don't hear out of the Pure Ones since handing over the North, there are no security threats or wars in this time of peace. They knew that Barran was right and they are lucky that all is right in the world.

However, as Lydea begins her final year at the Guardian Training Academy (GTA). She is still unaware of anything to do with her past and she draws closer to turning 18 years of age. As she will be in Moon Master Class, things will be interesting for the hidden princess since she will be in the highest senior class and with a childhood friend that she had forgotten about since leaving the primary school, seeing as he is the smartest of his age grouping.


	3. Chapter 3: Lydea's First Day

(Start of Summer Term- January)

I couldn't wait to get to school today. I woke up at dusk today and mum, while packing her things to go on another mission, said "Up so soon? You must be keen for Senior Year this year". The only reason I was excited is that I was accepted into the most prestigious class possible: Moon Master Class. The class is for the best of the best, that are put in the best groups possible and i was accepted into this class from my end of year results in Middle Year 2 (**Middle years are basically Year 9 and Year 10. Junior years are Years 7 and 8 while Senior year is basically year 11 and 12 in one year combining the both**) I was in Star Class, led by Lady/Princess Autumn and she encouraged me to do my best for the second year I was in her class. I had kissed the Middle Years goodbye and Autumn was happy that I got into Moon Master Class at the end of last year.

Now i am in Senior Year and determined to make the next 12 months Training well worth all the training and study I had done to even get there. I have worked above and beyond my class' expectations and was working at the same grade level as Fire Master Class, the master class of the Middle Year. Sure I don't know what chaw that I'd be in yet or if I'd be some sort of grouping or something by the time that third term comes, but I'm keen for whatever comes my way.

My friends from Middle Year dropped out, seeing as they didn't want to do Senior Year, as it is not compulsory for lower grade students of D and E (**based off the Australian Grade Range that has no F) **who are underachievers (which they were, because they didn't care about working in class or homework Why was I friends with them in the first place?) and went to somewhere else or are doing something with their lives in the Great Tree, but i should make new friends... I Hope. I mean, sure I am a bookworm, an overachiever and an honour student, but when you get to know me, I am a true and honest friend. I also want to find a guy in my school life so we can be together when we graduate. I never have obsessed about boys my whole GTA life and I think about it now like it is a serious matter to attend to.

I am so excited, that I have to remember to behave myself. I have known Queen Barran for ages, since she and my mother are friends and I don't want to muck around in her class or she will tell my mum that I have been misbehaving. I fly into the classroom and there are other owls inside already here. People who are in Moon Master are punctual to class and never miss one lesson in a day. There are only 10 in this class since the enrolments for this class have a limit of 10 to 15, but there were many who dropped out, they had to narrow it down to 10 this year. Unfortunately for some, they didn't make the cut or just dropped out last year, like my friends did. The people who are left are in Ocean Class in the class below us.

I feel like I'm invisible now, no one notices me and i sit at a desk. Two Barn Owls and a Spotted Owl approach me. I guess I'm not invisible after all (thank Glaux for that).

"Are you a newbie too? I just moved here from Tyto Forest, well not exactly moved as of such, but at least I'm alive. Name's Bryony and this is my friends, Shard and Parzival." The female Barn Owl says to me while introducing herself and the two others with her

"Hi." Shard, a male Barn Owl says after Bryony

"Sup." Parzival, a male Spotted Owl, kindly says

"I'm Lydea. I actually lived here since i was an owlet." I inform Bryony as she is incorrect. I have lived here all my life and I have never thought of living anywhere else. I love Ga'Hoole as it is just a happy community that helps one another and all the other kingdoms, seeing as the Guardians of Ga'Hoole are the group that fights for equality and freedom for all.

Then Barran enters the classroom holding her class roll and she says "Everyone take your seats quickly, please. Good evening, Moon Master Class 2011."

Queen Barran of the Moon is our teacher. Explains why it is called "Moon Master Class". Barran's royal name "Barran of the Moon" refers to how she is the supporter of her husband, who is like the sun and she is the moon. Something like that or whatever. I would look it up in the history book that is on my desk, beside my notebook, but I shouldn't read while others talk.

Then a snowy owl that looks like Barran, but a guy and has a peculiar marking on his left eye, shows up late and she doesn't go off at him for being tarty to class. I swear I know him from somewhere and He comes up (_and he looks kind of cute... No Lydea. Don't you dare try and hit on a guy that you possibly don't know_) to ask me if he could sit next to me, seeing as I have the only other vacant desk next to me in the classroom.

"Can I sit here?" he asks

"Sure" I reply

Bryony gives me a "you are so lucky that a hot guy is sitting next to you" look. I can tell as one of my friends gave a look to another last year and i annotated what it means, she was referring to Brys, a Tasmanian Masked Owl, who also made into Moon Master because of his grades and was in Star Class. Queen Barran gives a rundown on what the last year of training in this class is like. Already she has told us that we will be at some point put into chaws or groupings because of our abilities and will spend time with them during the last semester. We have learned that homework and assignment due dates can be extended because she knows what our lives are like, and she is busy most of the time to not care really if it is late or not. She is really strict when it comes to classroom rules and educate. When she hears someone else talking over the top of her or if there are notes being passed around, she will deal with it immediately. She doesn't like to have people yell out answers and she will ask for answers when she wants them.

When she is talking about our schedules and the free periods we get to study or to chill (**like what happens in my school**) the cute guy sitting next to me asks me something after nudging me with his wing softly. We have to talk quietly so Barran won't get mad on us the first day. I still think I have met this guy before and I don't know when and where.

"Haven't i seen you around the tree before? Have you been in a master class?" He asks

"It's my first year in a master class. I sort of have the same feeling that I have met." I reply without hesitation

"Let me guess, Star Class last year for Middle Year 2 (**Year 10**)? I was in Fire Master Class for both Middle Year 1 and 2." He asks

"Yeah, i guess so. It wasn't because I was dumb or anything. I didn't make the 20." I reply nervously

"Sounds reasonable. I was top of the whole year pretty much. So, what is your name?" He asks

"I'm Lydea." I reply while blushing

It is the first guy I have ever met who asked what my name is without trying to ask me out when I was in that stage in what seems like ages ago. Now, I sort of really want to get a boyfriend for the first time. I am not desperate, but I would want to meet an ok guy

"Josh. That's a nice name." he replies.

I blush even more because he said my name was beautiful and I say "Thank you..."

I then realise who he is and without thinking say "Oh my Glaux! You're the..." I start until i place my wing in my mouth to silence myself.

I don't want to disrespect him by saying that his identity, which I have just realised. He then explains himself by saying calmly saying "Yeah, I get that a lot. I prefer, you know, to blend in, Rather than to stand out as Prince of Ga'Hoole. Just call me Josh. You are too pretty to be disrespectful." I just smile and then we gaze into each other's eyes for about a moment (_WHAT AM I DOING?! We just met!_)

Barran finds out then she says "Josh, Lydea, no talking in class!" to interrupt our staring. She then returns to what she is talking about and says "Now to finish, I'd like to welcome you to Moon Master Class for Senior Year 2011. This is your final year of training as Youngling Guardians in Training and I want to make the final year your best ever, however we have do work hard and do homework and assignments, so that means no goofing off." She says before walking over to a chart on the wall and she then says "You will be selected into chaws and especially for my son, Josh; some might make the Royal Guardian parliament. To Finish, I will be your teacher for the whole year and i give a welcome to the students from the ended Sand Master Class that was discontinued since enrolments have slumped and new members who have moved here from far away."

We then return to our convocation and I say "I can't believe that your mum is our teacher. I mean, I know her, but I can't believe that she is the teacher."

Josh then says to explain his role as a "normal" teenager "I don't get special treatment. She treats me like any other student." Then after a bit of silence, he asks "You want to go out sometime? I feel like we have known each other for years."

I reply, seeing as I have that hunch that we have known each other from somewhere "I know, but i would like to go out sometime."

Behind me a bunch of sighs and exclaims set off like "disappointment because the prince is taken" was the most important problem here. I mean, girls would give anything to even sit next to or to even talk to Josh, but he doesn't really want to stand out. Kinda like how I prefer to fit in also, but not to be called a nerd for my grades. The girls behind me start acting jealous as i had caught the eye of the prince. I we just have a laugh because of this and I think Barran found out we are not paying attention. Queen Barran is standing at the front of the classroom and attracts our attention by banging dusters together. We cough as particles of dust fill our lungs as fast as my mother and her box of mementos over the years. To be truthful, she has filled up that thing with everything possible and the box is overflowing with my reports and junk.

She is giving us the look and I know what this means, brace yourself for what happens next is what it means "Ahem. What did i say? No talking? Anymore and you both will be held back at the end to be assigned flint mops. I just don't like it when people talk over me. Even then, your talking will be used for other purposes. Josh, you realise that one detention means..." She says

Josh sighs and says "I know a lecture." I wonder what that is about really, but I don't want to be nosy when it comes to what goes on with the Nyctea Royal Family of Ga'Hoole.

Barran sees that he knows the consequence and says "Now, behave, including the rest of you" in her well known "serious" tone of voice.

Following this, we all say "Yes, Queen Barran."

The rest of the day, I and my new friends and Josh hang out and we all become good friends. I wish mum was here for me to tell her about my new friends and about school, but she has now gone on another mission. I never know where she goes when she goes, seeing as it is "top secret" and all that.

It has been a two months of term (**since the terms are basically the seasons of the year, summer, autumn (no, not the Princess of Ambala and Lord Allomere's wife. Does anyone get the joke?), winter and spring**) and Josh and I have gone on a few dates. He tells me that I have to act like his friend because he doesn't want his parents, particularly his dad, to find out that he has a girlfriend. I ask why and he doesn't hesitate to tell me why.

He says "Dad doesn't want me to end up making a terrible mistake and he says that I have to get good grades in my studies because of my gift and that I will need to know things when I… you know… take over the throne."

I then say to him "Don't let anything get in the way of us, we can keep it a secret, but you have to make sure your mum doesn't catch on. Besides, wouldn't your godmother (**Strix Struma**) know by now, seeing as she never pairs us up to fight in Combat Class?"

He then says "She swore secrecy over it. I love my godmother when it comes to keeping secrets and persuading my dad about stuff. That is why I don't have a special curfew that only allows me to go to school then come straight home to study."

We then cuddle under the moonset, since it is an hour after school and his parents think he is in the library. GTA students are expected to be in their hollows by 9am, seeing as we have to be at school at 9:30pm and school ends at 4:30am, study hall in class is for another half hour after school and then we can be in the library until curfew.


	4. Chapter 4: Lina the Stranger

(Middle of Autumn Term- April)

Since i had been overthrown from being leader of my resistance, i feel homesick. Tyto Forest is my home as I was born and I grew up there and unfortunately for me, autumn brings some treasured memories to my mind. I mean, the forest may be mostly pine trees, but sometimes when I see the red, amber, brown and orange leaves on the Great Tree. It reminds me of the trees in the Tyto Forest when the deciduous trees had those leaves. When I learnt to fly, during the autumn around my 9th birthday, I used to be camouflaged when my aunt came looking for me. She used to call "Bryony! Bryony, where are you!" and she would always find me. I always end up going to Tyto every school holidays with Shard to protect me if I ever run into Ramaxon again.

i can't help but cry about what Ramaxon and my rebelling Tyto Resistance did to me. They beat me half to death and they left me to die in the Forest. I wish sometimes that I could live without fear of Ramaxon attacking me. My aunt isn't a part of the resistance because of this anymore. She pulled out when she found out about this. She reported it, seeing as she is a Senator representing Tyto in the United Owl Kingdoms.

All i have is my aunt. My parents died protecting me from the Pure Ones a long time ago when they took over Tyto in the Coup. Now, i don't know if my aunt is busy or not as i want to visit her these holidays. I remember The last thing she told me before my resistance rebelled against me was: "Bryony, a leader knows their own strengths and weaknesses. Hun, you ought to appeal to those who are trying cause a fight. Look them in the eyes and say to them that you _are_ their leader."

I'm actually lucky to be alive, If the guardians didn't save me, I'd be dead and up in heaven and Glaux now. I just find a way to get over this scar on my mind. I ended up making friends, I did know Shard and Parz when they came to Tyto ages ago on a mission, but after we _just_ got rid of the Pure Ones, they come back. One thing is for sure, If i didn't have any of my friends, who will know what I'll be like. I would be like some sort of nervous wreck that would never go back to Tyto. I got over it and I still have my confidence.

One day, in the middle of term, This new girl comes into our class. Since one of our other members of our class ended up leaving to go to Ambala, she must have been put here, since we need the 10 members in this class. She is a snowy like Josh and Lydea, but i sware she is wearing ochre (Which is used for disguise and/or cosmetics nowadays), but who cares really? I have to wear it to cover up a few nasty scars that were left from after what happened. The Four of us go up to her to introduce ourselves, you know, to be friendly, but she snubs us! New girl must have some real balls to think she can snub the only people here who want to be her friends. My mind is in anger mode and i am so furious my instincts take control. I mean, no one snubs me and she is giving the "little spoiled bitch" vibe. I hate little bitches anyway. She then snubs Sylvie, who is a little elf owl, Mona, a white and grey barn owl and Chad, a horned owl. That is the final straw and I go up there to show her that there are other people in this class.

"I think ya didn't hear any of us back there. We are the other students in the class beside you ya realise. So i suggest you start talkin', be nice, introduce yourself, and do it before i get so mad and decide to give you a welcome present." I yell

"Bry, let it go. She is new, not Parz when he steals your ochre container." Shard consoles

"Whatever, Tyto bitch... Whoa! Who is the guy with the perfect looks?" she asks looking at Josh who just arrived. Oh no, she didn't! She is trying to hit on Josh? I mean that is stupid. Josh says "Err... Hi?" when she starts to go over to him. Lydea and I stand in front of him, in her path.

"Keep your hands off, newbie. He is _my_ boyfriend. So, i hate to say this, but, back off!" Lydea screeches in anger as we stand in front of her. She keeps trying to barge through and Lydea welling up to the brink, where it will explode like a volcano. I mean, she just can't do that. That is just wrong. I think that girl should back off before Lydea turns into a snow-zilla.

"Move it snowflake covered and bogan!" She says barging her way through us. Parz decides to join in the convocation as he yells "No one shoves my home-girls like that!". He has a point when you come to it. Josh then says after, in his Boron voice "He is right. No one shoves anyone aside. As Moon Master's Class President, i will have to report this behaviour to Barran, who is my mother coincidently."

She then just gives up and says "Whatever you pathetic prince! You don't get any of Lina then." How did she know he was a prince? Wow, she must have not gone to orientation. I mean, she has to follow our rules. The Teenage Code is our rules and they are important to us. I mean, it isn't the actual rules of the GTA, but it is the rules we, the teenagers, use.

I think her name is Lina and she just walks away when Barran comes in. We just take our seats and just leave it be. Besides, she can't talk in class. That snowy really has some real balls when it comes to how much of a cunt she is.

Throughout the course of the day she is getting her revenge. I mean, just from looking at her, she must have been kicked out of so many schools. Seriously, she must have one last chance before she goes to reform school. I would hate to be her parents. In Flight Class she causes a whole class clash and blames it on Parz as he is distracted looking at Kat'lyn in the other class. This leaves us disorientated till lunch, since we all just are so frigging dizzy.

Even at lunch she doesn't give up her revenge for what happened earlier. She spiced Lydea's food so she had to drink a whole lot of water just to stop the burning. Poor girl. She was screaming and yelling until they gave her some water. I identified it as Cayan Root spice, coming from the Kuneer Desert Area. My aunt uses it in cooking and makes sure it doesn't overpower the food she makes. It gave her such a burn she was sent home. Josh offered to take her home (since Barran told the doctor to see her when she has cooled down, and not at the hospital to save Lydea the trouble and Barran from filling out paperwork) and Barran declined as she uses the "she is old enough to go by herself" lecture. I mean, she is acting like such a rainstorm. I mean, he would be back in a few minutes, but no, she sends Lydea home by herself.

In history, Josh fell asleep, and it was Boron who took Barran's class (for the twice a week we have Boron as our teacher for Math, History, Religious Studies, English, Geography, Social Studies, Political Studies and War Studies, that is about the theory classes all that Barran teaches besides Flight Class as her prac, since she leads the Barran's Flying Talons) and he got drawn on with ink. He looked utterly stupid, but funny as he flipped out when he saw the aftermath of falling asleep in class. In Combat Class, Strix pairs up Josh and Lina and she unkindly uses a textbook to hit Josh, Instead of the sticks. I mean seriously, she picked her textbook and hits him. She left him lying on a branch, unconscious, until Barran and the Medical team take him back to the Palace Hollows. Lina gets 12 detentions and flint mops for a month.

I swear she is out to get us, only as we told her to "get way from Josh". What is her fucking problem?! For Glaux sake, she isn't to steal another girl's man and she just can't to that shit, especially what she did to Josh in this case. Also, she can't get away with trying to steal another girl's guy. That is just plain bullshit. I know that girls would give anything just to have him sit next to him, or to even talk to him, but why would she steal?

She is totally immoral and she is just against The Teenage Code (that is the self-implied code that is used within the GTA for all of us teens to follow a set of rules). Sure i could go on and on and on about this but i have to study. After all, you get more homework and more theory study in Moon Master Class compared to the other class. Yeash, I didn't really go to school until I came to Ga'Hoole. I have been leading the resistance since I was nine when I learnt to fly.

Even the next few weeks it is a pain. We are nearing the end of term and she tries to make our lives a living hell. We have our mid-term tests and the stress is a pain (and she is causing it, not the homework and study). She tries to attack us, embarrass us, stuff us up in practicals and even tries to get into our permanent records to expose who we really are. Unfortunately, she was caught when she had snuck off from class and got five detentions and flint mops for two weeks.

She tries so hard to expose us or make us cry or feel pain. We are stronger than she thinks and more morally sound. Sometimes , I think I want to break her neck, but I have _some_ control over my anger. I want to know what her real problem is, also why she wears ochre on her head and chest, but that has to wait. I know I am curious, but I have too much to do and she will not get in the way of me getting good grades on my report card.

After exams, I decide to confront her with Shard and Parz (I didn't bother with Lydea and Josh as they aren't going to get sucked into what I am going to do. Besides, I don't want to get them into trouble. Either way, they are our alibi). We are the main people she plays like fools. She keeps making Parz look like a womanizer and a dumbass. She calls me a Bogan and that really pisses me off. We corner her at the end of school, after Josh and Lydea go to a study/date at the Palace Hollows (good luck with that. Barran and Boron better not be around or he'll get it). We corner her in the library as the three of us are prepared for the likes of her.

"Well. Look what the trade winds brought. A Bogan, a big-time Gangsta Poser and the bearer of a Dark Family Legacy. Come to be humiliated for all eternity?" Lina taunts

"You better stop yapping now, bitch. We came here alright. This is personal wise, but not humiliation wise. I suggest ya should fess up and pay for what you did to us." I declare

"Yeah, ya wet blanket. Stop puttin' us out. Let the fire burn, baby." Parzival says

"In this tree, fires have to be put out as quick as possible to stop it from burning down, like you." Lina announces

She comes to attack us. Oh, she is asking for it. I counter her as she lunges at us to try and let us "learn" her twisted lesson of tainted friendship. She is more messed up then them hagsfiends in them legends that I have been hearin' bout. The only things around us are books and we throw them at her she weakens and falls to the ground. Can't even handle a few books being thrown? We try to see if we killed her or not, but she clearly grabs all three of us and fling us into a wall. How the hell?!

She is coming at us fast when Strix Struma, our Combat Class teacher swoops down and pins her to the ground. It is what happens all the time, since we always end up having bitch fights all the time. The teachers have to pin us to make us stop. She is struggling when Strix starts to lecture her.

"Lina. You may be new, but know the rules. Claws off. That means no fighting, at all." Strix informs her.

She gets off her and comes over to lecture us on why we shouldn't fight in the school grounds and why we should save it for the enemies. We are forced into cleaning the mess we made and going home to our hollows. Lina is given flint mops since she is breaking the rules (again). I don't know what that chick's problem is with us, but I'll find the truth even if it kills me.


	5. Chapter 5: First Snow: Lydea's Monologue

(Winter Term, end of May/ start of June)

I feel strange during winter. I mean, I just can't explain it really. I feel fine until i feel the first snowflake fall on me in the first snow. As the Great Tree turns into a snow littered beauty, icicles and snow cover the bare branches of the tree, seeing as the snow replaces the fallen leaves. My head, my gizzard and heart act differently. I don't know what to listen to anymore, seeing as I am getting mixed messages. They are just telling me things and… I don't know. Also, I just feel like something is pulling me to the North also.

_Why does every winter since I had turned 13 been like this?_

In the Day, my mind wanders as I sleep. When I am just asleep, I just have the same dream, over and over again, every day. I can catch a break most of the time and I seriously want to catch a break. I have strange visions of an ancient mirror and a snowy owl who is wearing a lace scarf around her as her silver necklace shines in the moonlight. She has what looks like eyeliner that is the colour blue over her eyes. I think she is a goddess, seeing as all the portraits of the goddesses have those eyes, but in different colours. One night, I saw the beautiful snowy owl next to the mirror when an evil force comes in and tries to throw a rock at the mirror. She catches it as it flies into the mirror and she is adsorbed into the mirror. Then I see her with tears in her eyes and the dark owl approaching it and doing an evil laugh.

_I don't know what these strange dreams mean or how it is connected with winter, but someday it will make sense. I need to figure out what all of this means._

It is the start of Winter Term and the snow interferes with everything. Flying to school in winter is just… brr! Even with our feathers insulating us, it is still freaking cold. Many students get the cold and have days off from school. In the middle of the Term, lower MMC has the cold. Wow, that is bad.

When the weather gets worse, then it is always referred to as the "bothersome blizzard" by Queen Barran when the weather becomes this bad. When we go to school, the icy winds are cold and annoying. Traveling to school in the evenings is just so cold and annoying and I have to wear several scarves. The "bothersome blizzard" blows us in all different directions when the wind picks up. Sometimes I have this strange feeling when I feel the icy winds brush against my body, it reminds me of the Northern Kingdom that just feels like it is home to me.

My mother tells me I was born in Ga'Hoole, but I originally come from the Northern Kingdom, as I am a Snowy. I think this is wack sometimes as I often wonder why my mother is a Tyto and I am a Snowy. She never gives me the answer and calls me naive. I mean, I never had a dad I guess and I wonder who he was. I had stopped asking ages ago as I hate being called naive. She would always tell me not to poke around. When she was away, she would always lock and hide things away so I wouldn't see anything.

I have often wondered how I have known Josh. I just have this hunch that we have known each other from somewhere and I think we were in primary or even owlet school together. I just admire him as he has been in master classes when he had entered the GTA. When he was younger, he tells me that his teacher in owlet school told his parents that he had a gift. They had him tested and he turned out to have the gift of intellect. Josh is in the classes Not because his status as a prince, but for his intellect that was turned out to be a gift.

Josh spends most of his time studying and he is as smart as his mother when it comes to facts, legends, history and also of the advanced vocab. He always reads his mother's books and his gift always is just so cool. When it comes to his vocab, He hardly uses it, as he is smart and everything, but he wants to blend in.

He is a role model, like me and the other upper Moon Master Class students for the juniors and primary schools students. He has fun with the kids and likes to spend time with them, like how his mum does sometimes. Besides, she and Ezylrib read to the kids in the library. The kids love it and Josh joins in the fun and reads those stories and legends from other kingdoms. Of course the violence and gore is toned down so they don't run around and scream until they pass out.

_I do love my life in Ga'Hoole, but there is something pulling me toward the Northern Kingdom._

When I am near the snow or I feel the icy winds against me, it is like the snow and my dreams have a connection with the North. I just think I will have to go there someday for something and yet I don't know what. I seem to see a cave and there are lots of caves in the North, seeing as they live in them.

_The snow makes me feel something and I don't know how it is connected to the North._

Oh bother… Will I ever stop my melodramatic dreaming? Sometimes I think there is someone watching me, even when no one is around. What is going on with that? Do I not feel safe anymore in The Great Tree? Is it this season that makes me so? Why is it that since I was 13 this has been happening. I would tell mum or probably Josh about it, but I don't know what to say. I just have a strange thing going on and I may never work out why I am acting this way.

_My mind won't be at ease until this wretched season is over._


	6. Chapter 6: Ripple Effect

I'm casually being lazy tonight. It just means I will just lounge around all night and just be nothing more than a log. I need the weekends to relax, besides, it is just killing me. Having to go to school.

Dad told me to study or something, not to procrastinate and be lazy as hell, but sometimes i don't care what he says most of the time. I want some time to myself to think, I mean it. I just want to have a time where I can just clear my head and just relax and have some though about what I want to do and stuff. I know that I have the gift of intellect and junk, but I just want think.

My dearest girl, Lydea, is acting strange and she explained what winter means to her. She was nervous about telling me about all of it and I encouraged her to just to get it off her mind. I rewarded her by making her laugh, since she had put a lot of tension on the moment. I understand fully, besides I have to n two different ways. One of them is that I have something that means something to me that I can't figure out also. That something being the throne. I just don't know what to do when the time comes. I love being free and stuff, but I don't know what I will do in less than a year's time, since I will graduate the GTA and I will have to do something.

I have been told to remain in Ga'Hoole, with Lydea, and it is only because of… I don't know really. I stay in Ga'Hoole, because of something or something.

I have come to crossroads and I don't know what to focus on. It is either the throne or being free from responsibility and to be with Lydea. Besides, Dad and Must never know of this. While I ponder, thinking about what I want to do, I hear mum cursing in Naya'va (the ancient language of the North). Then I see what she is doing, marking work. She is getting stressed from all the work she has to mark. She has to mark a whole lot of essays and junk.

Mum is overwhelmed with work and i help her mark it when i can. Sometimes i find it where i can trust my mother better than my father. She does a lot for me and we get along (and _she_ doesn't mock me about my mark on my eye that looks like a scar situated diagonally across my eye). Dad expects me to rule soon, when the time comes. I don't know how to or when i will have to, but not when i just turn 18 years old. That is one of my problems in the decision. Why is my life like this at the moment. There is only one term left after this and I am 18 the day after Lydea. It is July and I am almost 18 along with Lydea.

Later, after sitting still, doing absolutely nothing for three hours, a new record in my books, I notice a note has been left outside on the branch. Now, who would ever leave me a note. I get them at least several times a week, seeing as I have fangirls and they know I am dating, but they still send notes. I go over and pick up the torn notebook segment to notice what it says... Wait a second... A note comes mysteriously to my hollow? What does this damn thing that would be "so important" to be left here? Another fangirl? I read it and just drop it as it falls from my grip. I cannot believe the shit this person had just made up. It says that Parz is hitting it on with my girl, Lydea. That is a load of bull!

Why would an honest and caring girl, who would never break my heart, like I would never hers, even go with that...? Poser! (Not to offend him or anything). I pick up the piece of paper, and I just don't hesitate to just put it with the rest that end up getting through, and go to bed early, thinking about what it said. Would she do such a thing? Could she betray me? Is she just playing with my heart like it is some sort of instrument? No! This is stupid... I would never doubt her! She would never play the temptress. I have to see this clear.

The next night, the start of the new week, at school, I would think that everyone would be waiting for me and that they would be happily talking and chatting, but I can't believe my eyes when I see my friends yelling at each other. This is unlike them. This has never happened before and it started now? I try to attract their attention and they just ignore me (Like my dad did when I couldn't stop pestering him, when I was a fledgling. The only way he could make me go away is by taking me on flying lesions when I was big enough). I yell loudly and they still are at each other's throats. I mean, seriously. They would take my mother's dagger and would be holding it at their throats. I take this to the next level and throw my notebooks at them, pegging them across the room as hard as I can, finally gaining the attention of the four raging storms formerly known as owls.

"Just the person I wanted to hit." Lydea declares in anger

"What is going on here?" I yell in question, seeing as they are all freaking mad

"Why don't you go with Bryony! Since you are using me as a mock girlfriend!" Lydea yells (What is she on about?)

"What? Since when have I...? Never mind. What is going on here?" I ask

"We all got notes, traitor! Who could you be a Pure One? I thought they had stopped long ago when they got what they wanted...? Or do they want more?" Bryony replies

Shard, her boyfriend and my bestie says to her "Speak for yourself, coward!"

Then she replies "She must be more alluring if you want her, Shard. What am I? Am I too abnormal to be your girlfriend?"

"At least _I'm_ not a two-timing hoe, like Lydea." Parzival adds as he clearly has to get in on the action

Lydea then replies "Watch it poser boy…! Or should i say, "Mummy's boy"!"

I get really fed up and yell "Stop it! Look we are being messed with. I don't think that any of that is true..."

Bryony just yells "How are we supposed to believe a traitor like you?".

My girl, Lydea, then says "Shut up, Bryony the shape-shifting robber!" defending my honour.

I am just getting pissed off and then I just yell "Stop it now! I don't want to hear another fucking word from you idiots! Listen or I'll deal with this the hard way!"

I end up hearing one voice behind me say "Josh!" loudly and in an unimpressed tone.

I turn around to see my mother behind me. Oh crap… She is about to go absolutely she-owl destructor on our asses. My mum, no one understands how deadly she really is. She defines the meaning of "cute, but deadly". Mum looks like a sketchy and menacing figure that should plague the shadows of the world, or to be a Pure One (If she were a Tyto Owl of some sort) rather than be my mother and the sweet natured Queen of Ga'Hoole. However polite and sensible she is, she can kick ass! I know she is going to give me detention, i just know it. Then dad would give me a lecture that would mean that I am grounded. Prepare the "reasoning face", Josh. She wipes any emotion away and replaces it with fear after two seconds of a statement.

"What is the meaning of this yelling? Do you realise i could hear your from all the way on the other side of Ga'Hoole? Now you little nut-heads are going to write me a 1000 word essay on why you should behave in a manner that doesn't mean yelling so _everyone_ can hear you! You will have it in tomorrow night, at exactly 10pm. Do i make myself clear?" She orders as she glares with her golden eyes fixated on piercing into our souls as every word rolls off her tongue as she commands all who is in her sights.

"Yes, Queen Barran." We all reply in fear (Parz looks like he is going to faint and mum has that effect on people)

She immediately calms down and continues with the class. Her way is that she gets mad and then she calms down. When I was an owlet, she would be mad at my dad and she almost tried to kill him once. I don't know what that is about actually.

Me and my friends are completely cold shoulder to each other. We don't even talk or anything during the day. During History, I wrote them notes to come to my place after school so we can figure this out and there was no reply. Not Even from Lydea, my girlfriend of six months now. What did i do to receive cold shoulder? If they don't show, I'll investigate this myself. I mean, what did _I_ do besides chick my books at them and cause my mum to blow up into an owl shaped volcano?

At the end of school, i just sit in my hollow, looking at the bark roof above my head. I just don't bother to do my homework and mum knows I am sad. She then just talks it out and she tells me that all friendships are like this. Then she goes to do some stuff.

I feel so lonely for once, this has never happened as i have friends and family in this tree. They are always around and they support me and stuff. I think losing Lydea would cause my heart to die and I hate to sound like a sappy Romeo, but she is everything somehow and without her, I feel lost and stuff, seeing as Lydea tells me what classes I have next and what classes we have together (which is practically all of them). I have to really accept this fate now if this ever happens. I'll just be in some arranged marriage anyway, like Lady Autumn was. I mean, if my father is anything like Autumn's older brother, he will marry me off to a princess or an aristocrat or something like that.

To my surprise Lydea shows up. She is standing at my hollow window and she has her beautiful dark blue eyes twinkling in the candlelight. I end up opening the window and she comes in. We are alone Sounds like some sappy love story junk right here.

Then Parzival, Bryony and Shard turn up. They accepted? After the rumours that they thought was true? I guess Ezylryb was right when i overheard his conversation to my mother about not taking rumours to seriously (Yeah. In Ga'Hoole, rumours come about all the time. Some against the Royal Family are pretty harsh and when mum gets mad, people should hide away and make sure they don't come out until she calms down).

"Hey sport. Look, I'm awfully sorry that i called ya a "Backstabber" and junk as such. I guess the printed lies got to my head as such. I can't really, ya know, know what or who to trust anymore" Bryony reconciles

"We're sorry too. I didn't know whether to trust what it said and we took it seriously. I usually wouldn't listen to the bullshit people say, especially about my family, but I must have listen to this. Parz doesn't have the capacity to know what the truth is anyway." Shard announces on the behalf of him and Parz

"Lydea, are you going to say something?" I ask the confused girl staring at me blankly. She just turns her head away and I try and get her attention.

"Josh... I didn't... I thought that it was..." She nervously starts. I can sense the fear she has, seeing as I am the son of the most powerful people here and I know a lot of people. She was wrong in her judgement and i can see that.

I know what she wants to do is apologise, but she is afraid of my answer. She would think that I would never forgive her because she yelled at me and I got us all essays on behaviour (which mum does when she is pissed off). Her eyes tell a story. The innocence and beauty that those dark blue eyes, as they are a colour i had never seen before on a snowy. She must be of some rarity, seeing as Snowy's usually have gold or amber eyes. I just hug her and i can feel a tear drop down onto me as she is deeply sorry. My poor girl, I made her cry because of all this. Whoever sent those notes, I swear that I will kick their ass.

"I'm sorry..." She sadly and softly whispers as I kiss her head. She kisses my cheek and I reply "I know you are. You never would be disrespectful or be fed lies. You are pure, Lyd, Pure like snow."

Behind me Parzival pulls a "barf" face, which I can obviously . Obviously he can't stand mushy junk like this, no wonder he just has no emotion besides one or two, love-struck and happiness. I can tell this street talking smart one has never fallen in love, but he stares at girls in the lower class (who have no class whatsoever). Trust me, i can sort of tell when he stares at Kat'lyn, Janette, Suzie and several others in the lower class. Bryony is getting bored as she rolls her hazel brown eyes at me and looks like she will fall asleep. Shard thinks it is cute that I have a girlfriend, since he is with Bryony and he said for final year I would need to get my head out of the books and to find a girl. Besides, he is like my brother and I know he is right.

"Come on, Romeo and Juliet. Can we get this over with before i get bored?" Bryony asks, as I have pushed her to the brink of her boredom.

"Alright then, ruin the moment we have here then, Bry." I reply, sparing her the boredom

We form a circle and start talking. After a bunch of apologies and talks of how that is all false, i start telling them my idea. I seriously want them to acre with what I have to say as I pitch to them this "Look. I invited you here to finish this horrible lie circle and to apologise. Now i am forming our group officially as the "Moon Group". How are going to get to the bottom of this. Even if we have to risk our lives for answers."

"You are obviously our leader. I'd never want to lead anything since my... incident." Bryony announces before turning her head and Shard holds her under his wing and she starts to cry. I wonder what happened in this "incident", but I wouldn't ask her, since I don't want to bring up scars of the past.

"We have to find who is trying to get to us, man. That person is crazy stupid to be trying to separate us up and like, make it the centre of their wicked plan." Parzival says (we could understand it, but none of it is grammatically correct).

"Can we meet tomorrow? I have to start our essay. I am really freaking scared of your mum, sport. She has a freaking way with words." Bryony asks

"Yeah, mum is like that. Might as well. It is due tomorrow. See you later." I say as they leave.

I am alone with Lydea. I feel like we have been distant for many years (even though it was only 8 hours since this fighting started and now, stopped) and we haven't talked in ages. I know how sorry she is and she just can't find words to say. She then opens her notebook and takes a small note out and writes something down. She then hands it over and winks. I think she found what she was going to say, but couldn't say it (only as my dad has entered the Palace and if he found out… oh boy…).

"I'll see you, later. Remember my eyes that will grace your presence while we are together. Never keep secrets from me, please. I mean it." She says then kisses my cheek and lovingly whispers "Love you, my prince."

"I love you, snowflake." I reply (seeing as it is my nickname for her as she calls me her prince)

She flies away and i read her note. It says:

_"I know you never would do something like that . I would never, ever, lie or cheat on you. I'd never sing of love, if it doesn't exist. However, you are what i will cherish forever. With a shining smile to light up my eyes._

_-Lydea."_

I know what she means by this and i just put it in a box. So mum and dad won't rummage through my things. Lydea is as smart as I and I understand what she means by things like that. Lydea is a secret from my dad, just like her inner feelings about things.

_I wonder who would do a thing like spread rumours like this. _

When i look out my window, i see a figure in the branches above me and it watches and flies off. Who was that? Was it spying on me the whole time? Please don't tell my father anything that you saw. I beg in my mind to you... Who was that anyway?


	7. Chapter 7: Conspiring

I fly to Compound. For Glaux sake, I'm a frigging Pure One here! Why is it that people think I am like good? I am not "good" I am a snow owl Pure One. The only one that is like existing. Usually it's like only Tytos that are Pure Ones, but they made like an exception for me. My job is just like so simple, but you don't know the half of my story.

**I** **am** **Lina**, Nyra and Metalbeak adopted me after they took control of this place back when I was a baby. I mean I became their spy on the inside after my initiation. I am a lieutenant if you want to know, so I have control over the army when I am like able to like attack. I like being a spy. I caused the most awesome hell for the damn morons in my class. They are just so stupid and not cool. I am the only snowy Pure One and I am awesome.

I was trying to manipulate that dumb prince so i could get secrets from the Guardians of Ga'Hoole, since he is the king's son. Mum and dad told me to, since I am perfect for Josh. He is a snowy, I am snowy. We would be a perfect couple, if he didn't have a girlfriend before me. Can't believe that he'd refuse me! I am the hottest (and only) snowy in the Pure Ones and most powerful and he turns me down. I can't even believe the nerve of that Lydea girl. She just told me to back off. Whatever loser girl!

I reach Compound and i go see my mum. We are like super close and stuff like that, but she only calls me "Daughter" a few times. I don't care, since I'm totally adopted and junk. My mum was crowned leader of this place by dad and she is like, all powerful. I usually don't like ever see dad, since he lives in the Beaks and mum is in the North. Also dad doesn't like me because I as "like" all the time. I can't like help saying "like" I just don't know what to say else and stuff.

I come into the throne room and mum is fixing her crown. She wears a crown that has peacock feathers. She just is totally powerful for a she-owl. I like look up to her and she is like my boss and stuff. Also, she doesn't pay attention to me anymore since she adopted Elanore as her like other daughter and assistant.

"So, what news comes from your annoying yap hole this time?" she asks me, unimpressed as usual (she has been moody lately, since it is winter and junk)

"I caused hell in my class. Guess what, I am in the same class as Prince Josh of Ga'Hoole. It is just awesome because I am in close vicinity of the prince. Also I know of a dirty secret that the prince is keeping. He has a commoner girlfriend against his father's, like, will. Also, it is totally not cool in his dad's books. I ended up spreading rumours so i could distract them and separate them all apart so i could get dirt on Josh, but it failed. They all just ended up getting back together as friends and stuff." I report

"Interesting, we could use that against them. If you report this secret relationship to that idiot father of his Boron, that could leave the whole tree distracted. Especially, as they will want to know about the royal couple and all about the scandal in the Palace Hollows regarding it. Then you could get the files." she schemes

"Totally! Then Lydea won't know what'll hit her! Then, like, I could try and get Josh on my side and I would be his girl. This will be so awesome!" I enthusiastically reply, seeing as I am just totally overjoyed about what I have in mind

"Lydea...?" She says asking herself something

I reply to her "What did you say?"

"Nothing, Now cause hell, daughter. Cause as much hell as possible. We will show them who is the boss and will crush their spirits into dirt!" Mum yells.

"Yes, ma'am." I reply then I fly off so happy. I am so excited about this. Besides revenge is the best. I know what they did and i laugh at the fact that they failed.

_The Name: Nyra's thoughts._

_I swear i heard that name before. I think it is a name that I have heard once before. It is like that one thing think about before bed. One moment you know it, the next, it is gone until it comes back. I just don't know what it means. I write a letter to my husband telling him about what is going on here, seeing as I have to report things like our "daughter" does. _

_I wonder if that name has some sort of connection to the Schana. I just feel like it has some sort of connection and I know of hearing that name before. I'll see if my love knows if there is some sort of connection. All i can do now is play the waiting game._

_As i think about it, a scroll is delivered to me saying that "All the Schana were killed years ago" and "I should not let a name occupy my mind space as it is insignificant". I just listen and know what he means by this. Besides, this "Lydea" girl is insignificant anyway. What will she do anyway? Protect her dearest, dearest love the prince? Dream on, child. _

_You will not be together anyway after Lina is done with you._


	8. Chapter 8: Suspisions

It has been two nights and Lina hadn't turned up to class. She hasn't been here for the theory or prac lesions we have at all. She can't be sick, as Snowy's are used to this sort of cold. I tell Josh and he tells me Bryony feels the same way about this. Bryony is precautious of Lina, seeing as she wants to see what the hell is going on with that girl. Later on, He tells me that someone was spying on us and I flip out about it. I tell him to hold a meeting and he knows what i mean by "Oh my Glaux! A spy is watching us, Josh! Tell the others!"

Later we have a meeting at his hollow in the Palace. We are kind of hiding the fear we have of what the heck is going on here. I mean, SOMEONE IS SPYING ON US! I AM FREAKING SCARED AND JOSH IS TRYING TO MAKE ME STOP PANIKING.

"Does anyone see it weird that Lina didn't show up to class two nights in a row? It is strange as we had found out the rumours were Grade "A" Racdrops and she wasn't here when we were looking at possible culprits." Shard states

"Maybe she is behind it?" I announce in question

"We don't have proof, Lyd. We were only left notes. Also the others in the class didn't know about it." Bryony clarifies, obviously bursting my bubble there she then says "I went over to Lina's place and no one was there and I couldn't get in. Not even her parents were there."

Josh gets a copy of the class roll he had stolen from his mother. He pins it on the wall and gets a stick. We draw our attention to the roll as he has highlighted the lower half of Moon Master Class.

"We have five suspects: Lina, Mona, Chad, Brys and Sylvie." He says while pointing to the names of the lower half "We have to find the culprit of this crime against all Moon Master Class stands for." Josh says while imitating his father again.

We are trying not to laugh at the imitations of his dad that he does and Bryony says "Alright, sport. Don't get too carried away or turn into King Boron now." She then says after taking a deep breath "Sure, we can take action, but we we're going to have to find a quiet way of investigating this."

"Josh? Where are you?" Barran calls from the distance, she must have arrived at the Palace early from work.

"Go out the window!" He says while running to open the window "If mum finds out that you guys are here when i said Lydea and me only, she'll flip!" He says while opening the window "Hurry, she's coming." Josh panics as he shoos them out and closes the window.

I quickly get our notebooks and textbooks out and we look busy studying. Josh can lie to his parents when it comes to things (like the secret of us), but when they come home and expect things he has to make sure he looks like he is doing that he has to do. I feel all nervous as i have never fooled anyone before really. My mum always catches me out when i am not studying (When she is actually here, not on a Mission or undercover thing) and she knows when i am lying somehow when I am trying to say that I am doing something that I am clearly not.

When Barran flies in we have friendly banter going and we laugh. To look like we are having a good time studying. I hope the method acting will work. She is not as hard to fool unlike Josh's dad, Boron.

"There you are. I was looking for you everywhere." Barran announces in a relieved tone (I think she hasn't been able to find josh all day)

"Mum. I'm studying and I'd prefer it if we were left alone and where you weren't barging in our personal space." Josh whines

"Josh, you better not be doing what i think you're doing...?" Barran starts to ask when Josh sighs unimpressed

"Mum! I'd never do that! I am not that type of owl teenager. How could you think that I would ever think about...?" Josh yells

"Well _I_ thought that _you_ wanted to be like a_ normal_ teenager and stuff to blend in. I hear it is "_Normal_" to do some things at a study/date." Barran intervenes (this is not going to end good)

"Mum!" Josh yells

"Fine then, I'll leave you to your studies. I have work to do anyway. Don't you dare try and make out because..." Barran starts again, before realising what she said and silently curses under her breath (WTF) and says "Because I don't want you to."

"Mum, I am seventeen, not four. I also don't want to do anything like that yet. I have to study for mid-semester exams." Josh replies, telling her off for smothering him and for saying that (WTF was she doing by saying that anyway).

"I know, but..." Barran starts another time (Will she be leaving soon?)

"Can we be alone anytime soon?!" Josh interrupts before getting straight to the point by saying "Mum, I am going to be 18 in two weeks and so is Lydea. I am old enough to be responsible for myself WHEN IT COMES TO MY RELATIONSHIPS!"

"Ok. IT IS NOT NICE TO YELL, JOSH! Want me to ground you? No? Then behave!" Barran says before flying off in an anger spiral (when it comes to people trying her patience, she just leaves before she explodes and I thought it rude of Josh to yell at his mum).

Barran is cool with me being around Josh all the time (and I think she would let us be together as a couple), but Sometimes she can be a real pain. I can understand she is the mother of only one child (and Josh told me that his dad didn't want any more kids for some reason) and I understand what it is like to have something important and wanting to keep it safe and junk like that. Hope that Josh simmers down a bit. I think he is really pissed from the thing there, so is Barran. Oh well...

Meanwhile, on the other side of Ga'Hoole, Lina writes a letter. She writes all about Josh and Lydea and their secret relationship and dramatizes it so much she is very proud of it. When Boron receives it he is not very happy. When he gets home, it is after dawn and Barran is asleep from passing out while marking. Her head leaning on the desk and she has a bit of drool hanging from her beak. Boron tries waking her several times and fails.

"Barran, wake up for Glaux sake! I have been trying to get you up for three minutes." he says unimpressed to his wife. She gets up after groaning and she yawns loudly.

"Sorry. I am really tired. Marking homework is really hard on my lately." She explains before she lets out another yawn and stretches her wings

Boron hands her the note and she reads it.

"_King Boron,_

_It has come to my attention that your son, Prince Josh has been seeing some commoner girl. They meet in secret places across the Great Tree to be together and they make out. Also Josh may ask the girl, Lydea, to be his betrothed when he comes of age in two weeks on the 15__th__of July. The girl is a few hours older, since she was born on the 14__th __of July._

_I do advise that you and her highness Queen Barran be more aware of what your son does. I know that you are aware of your son's actions and whereabouts, as he hardly leaves the Palace Hollows during the day. Josh is a good kid, but you will agree when I say that he must find a girl who will not make him rebel and he might run away if he is more unsure about his responsibility when it comes to the throne._

_From Anonymous"_

"Impossible... Lydea is one of Josh's friends and study partners. I don't think he'd have feeling for a friend." Barran says, while handing the note to Boron.

"Barran, it says right here. ...And I quote, "They meet in secret places across the Great Tree to be together". I know you are right, but this theory should be at least looked at in depth. Do you realise that he will be king someday? Do you also realise that he should choose a girl that...?" He asks

"What are you implying? Are you just trying to lose trust with him? Boron... We can't afford to lose him. He is our only son and heir. Do you know this?" She replies in shock of her husband's wording

"I know. He is a smart boy and is becoming more self-reliant... ...But, I don't want him to throw away everything to chase a girl. I don't want him to make the same mistake that i made years ago. I left everything just to find you." He replies in sadness

Barran cuddles up to him and says "Look where that got us. We are the rulers of Ga'Hoole. I know if Josh finds about her Prophecy..."

"What "prophecy"?" He asks

"Oh nothing! Maybe you should get to bed. You're hearing things. I think _someone_ here needs some rest." She replies, covering up the secret she had almost said

"Later. I have something to do first." He replies, pushing Barran off with his wing

She stops him at the hollow entrance and says "Don't you dare do what i think you are doing! Leave him be, Exams are in three weeks and he is trying to study. Don't interfere."

Boron kisses her head and says "You just go to bed." He then flies off (and hires a spy to spy on Josh)

Barran then does what he says and she leaves the room. She then goes into her son's room and Josh is asleep. He is leaning on his desk and she moves him and tucks him in. She may baby him, but she knows he is growing up and gives him as much independence as he would if he is an adult.

Lina is watching this unfold and she returns to her hollow and writes it in a message small enough so her bluebird, which has been trained as a messenger pigeon, can take it to Nyra. Lina knows her plan is working like a charm and nothing can stop her constant thoughts of stealing and letting the Nyctea Royal Family fall apart.


	9. Chapter 9: Breaking Them Apart

At dusk, I am waking up early as I haven't really slept a wink last night. Josh said to me that we are going to school early to go and finish our homework in the library. I am really slugging it this Evening. I can't find the strength to get up for some reason. I get up anyway and preen my feathers as usual. Then I apply perfume, put on a scarf and pin it with a pin Josh (well, it belonged to Barran before she told him to give it to Lady Autumn, but he asked if it could be my early birthday present. She just said that it was sweet that he was going to give me a present and she gave it to him) gave me. I then hear a knock and a voice at the entrance of the hollow. It is Josh and I tell him to wait outside, without letting him see me, as I want to surprise him with my look.

Josh meets me outside my hollow and he is just staring at me in awe. He picks up my wings and says in Naya'va "It is a pleasure to see you again, Lady Toscarne". I just bow and reply in Naya'va "The pleasure is all mine, your majesty" and we can't keep straight faces anymore and crack up laughing.

"You did the "Prince" bit and called me a lady? You are so funny!" I exclaim while catching my breath

"I have had practice. Especially saying that type of greeting to you that i would never say to anyone else." He replies

"Come on, Prince Josh. A Ga'Hoolian prince should know better than not to keep ladies waiting." I say

We then go. Josh flying next to me and he complements on my perfume. It is really sweet of him to be flying with me to school (or to be exact, the library). I feel like we are sharing some sort of bond thing here, seeing as we do go on dates and junk, but we have to be careful. Lady Autumn caught us kissing once and she says that she will keep the couple a secret, but she doesn't want us to be what she says as "locking beaks" on the school grounds. Autumn knows that I have been with Josh and she says that I am lucky to be with a guy that cares about her, seeing as her brother married her off to Lord Allomere when she was only 16 in an agreement for a whole number of reasons. Besides, she is fairly young anyway as she is only 28 years old.

Getting back to Josh, I laugh when he laughs, he synthesises with me when i cry. I love how he shows empathy and how he always helps the lower half of the class with study. I feel like he is like one of us commoners. Usually, princes are all stuck up, not even caring about the people like me who are deemed "commoners" by Josh's dad (who is a MAJOR aristocrat, seeing as he was born into the aristocracy back in Northern Kingdom), but he is different. Here i go again. Rambling on and on about how great Josh really is when you get past his rank as Prince of Ga'Hoole.

Besides, he promised to have a romantic picnic for my birthday next week and he is really sweet for that. His birthday, July the 15th is the day after mine, July the 14th and I really don't know what to do on his. …Oh he is just so kind and dreamy with those golden eyes…

Right, back to work. Barran expects us to be revising notices for the mid-semesters and We are reading up on history stuff about the Battle of Twilight Dawn (**The actual name of the Battle from Legend of Mordecai and Cheyenne**) and Lina comes past and knocks my notebook and all my study notes all over the floor. I get mad and almost have the nerve to yell, but Josh tells me otherwise and he helps me pick up my notes. I can't believe how much of a bitch she is. Everyone at the GTA thinks she is an ingrate and that she should be expelled and thrown out of Ga'Hoole.

During the day, in Navigation class, which has Queen Barran droning on and on about something that even she is finding boring, Bryony passes me a note. It says:

_"Lina is looking at me funny, Lyd. It is absolutely creeping me out!"_

I look over and she is just paying attention to Barran. Her beady amber/hazel Eyes forward, listening perfectly, kind of what a model student (like upper Moon Master) does. I find that good, but quirky.

After school, Josh stays back, as he and Barran are busy marking things together and I head home. When I get home, I just put my bag of books on the floor and then get to study. I know there is our Moon Group meeting tonight, but it is approaching mid-semester exams. The one thing i do is study as practice makes perfect. I also summarise and revise all my topics to make this easier if I need to look something up. My mother is counting on me to get good grades when she comes home and sees my report from this term.

Wrapped up in my work, I lose track of time and i notice that I'll be late to our meeting at the Northern Gate, which is a secluded area in the Great Tree like other places. I hurry to file my notes and fly to the gate. I already see Shard and Bryony there and i join them. Less than a few minutes later, Josh and Parzival arrive and we begin.

"Lina was staring at me funny. That really crept me out, big time. Remind me never to look in her general direction ever again without warning of her eyes." Bryony shudders in fear

"I agree, Bry. Lina is pretty creepy when it comes down to it. When i went to pick up my textbook, there was a note inside it. I swear she is hitting on me and i am already taken. That girl must be blind and deaf or something not to notice that I am, above all things, taken." Josh adds

"That is just not cool. She is wrecking her schoolbooks and, to top it all off, I am practically the only one allowed to write letters or notes in that fashion. Did I mention I use the stationary set my mum gave me for my last birthday?" I point out with a little anger towards the issue at hand

"Hold on. Does anyone have any of their notes received with them?" Bryony asks

"I do, Bry. She gave this thing to me in History yesterday. She is totally like creepy" Parzival replies with emphasis on the "creepy" to make her weird

"Hand it over, sport. I want to look at them closely." Bryony instructs him

Parzival hands it over and it is the same sort of paper, torn from a workbook. If we could find whose book it came out of… hmm… A lot thought comes to mind at this moment. Is Lina the culprit? Who knows, but we have come up with a deduction. The culprit uses workbook paper to leave these notes. I know what Josh is thinking of: A post. If we steal Lina's workbook, she should end up dobbing us in and we would get busted and given detentions and flint mops for a _whole_ month.

Josh devises a plan and he explains it to us. Wee going into an absurd amount of detail, but this is for a greater cause.

"Alright, we agree then. We have to monitor Lina's movements. Shar and Bry monitor her in the classroom. Parz, monitor her when we are in training and Lyd and I will follow if she is acting strangely. We Clear?" Josh asks

"Clear." We reply in unison

We then are in silence and don't know what else to talk about. Bryony breaks the silence, by sneezing and then we say "bless you".

"There is a party at Skye's place. Anyone wants come with me?" Bryony asks

"I'm up for it." Shard replies, sounding a little undecided

"I live for parties, Bry." Parzival announces, seeing as we all know it is in his domain

"Josh, Lyd, ya coming?" She turns and asks us

"Nah, we're going to wait for Lydea's mum if she is coming home tonight." Josh answers for us

"That's cool. Come on, boys. It ain't a party without us!" Bryony cheers

They fly off in high spirits to go to some girl's weekend party. Parties in Ga'Hoole seem to happen all the time when you come to think about it. Well… The students in the GTA are none other than teenage Owls who are young adults and we do want to have some fun sometimes. I know Josh had lied about that. I burst out laughing after they leave and Josh looks at me funny before laughing with me. He makes a very convincing liar, even though he is a bit too honest from time to time. Also, he is not supposed to lie as prince anyway as he could end up making a massive situation out of things. Like the rumour that Lady Autumn and Ezylryb were planning to run away together (because we all know he has a crush on Lady Autumn and she suffers being married to his enemy in parliament) and it was all sorted out Before Allomere returned from a Search and Rescue Chaw Patrol. No one is allowed to speak of that or Ambala will be on our asses like *snap* _that._

"Nice one. She believed it. You are just so good a lying." i complement while catching my breath, which I am finding hard to do as I just want to laugh more and more

"Thanks." he replies as she is in the same situation too.

After catching our breath, we sit there and just listen to the ocean and look at the sunrise. That means we have to go to bed soon in curfew (**It is like one of them movies**). I think that i have to get my head out of clouds sometime soon. I mean, _really_ have to. I bet Josh thinks I'm a dreamer. I don't care. Mum calls me an "optimist" or maybe a "Hopeless romantic" and I find that annoying.

Now that we are finally alone, i have a thought coming to mind like Parzival to a party (that means, just comes no matter what the moment).

"Do you think that your parents will allow us to be together? Someday they will find out and i don't know what they would say really." I ask

"Mum, maybe, since she would be happy that I found a pretty and smart girl like you. My Dad, i am not so sure. He expects so much of me anyway and also we do have this fight we have been having for a while and… Well… I don't think he would allow this to happen." He replies

"I feel the same about my mum. She would think that you are smart and responsible to be dating me. She would say that my grades are everything and if I got one bad grade, I don't know what she will do. She isn't really here to encourage me or help in any way, but she expects a lot. Besides, I'm thankful I'm not you." I say

"What does that mean?" He asks straight away in shock of what I said

"Well... I just..." I try stutter as i try to explain (I hope he doesn't hate me for saying that)

"Don't worry. I know what you mean. Oh, I'm not mad at you or anything. No one can be mad at you. You are too honest and nice to say something vicious." He complements

I giggle and blink my eyes as he wraps me under his wing as i hear ruffling of feathers behind me. I turn around to see if someone is there or not. I hope that wasn't Lina... (Or worse…)

The spy flies off to tell Boron of what they are doing. He hears this and overreacts from the truth of this being real, seeing as his one fear might someday become true. Without telling Barran of what is going on, Boron sends his guard to separate Josh and his girlfriend, Lydea, and to bring him Josh in the process. The guard are quick to comply and head towards the Northern Gate.

Without knowing the danger, the two teenage owls are just having a good time by themselves as they are laughing at some funny jokes. In the trees, the master guard waits for the right time to intervene and to grab Josh and Lydea to separate them. They watch over the pair, who have resorted to be speaking Naya'va, are just talking when the guard come and ruin the fun. Some take Lydea and take her away; as she flings her claws around and beats her wings to try and release herself. She is screaming "Let me go!" as they take her away. This is making Josh angry as he might know what is going and for taking Lydea away.

How dare they take Lydea away like that? I know who is responsible for this, my father. He must have found out… Oh crap! I know where this is going; a lecture and I don't think that mum would have backed this decision. Is he trying to tear the family apart? As I am mad for all that is going on, it is time to yell.

"What are you doing?" I yell

"That is confidential, Prince Josh." the Master Guard replies

"I demand you let her go under my orders as Prince of Ga'Hoole and a second in command to my parents!" I order

"That is not within your power, Prince Josh, as it is an order from a higher rank from yours. An order from your father, the King of Ga'Hoole." The Master Guard replies again

"Come on. Let her go. He better have not told you to chuck her in a cage or something. If he did I will rip him limb from limb and I don't care that he is my father." I yell.

"No, Prince Josh. However, you are to come with us." he informs he as guards grasp on me.

I struggle to set myself free as they are taking me home. When I am almost there, I hear screaming in Naya'va and my dad say "IN ENGLISH, Barran!" In a pissed off voice (seeing as he can't speak it). As I enter my home, the two voices are louder as we walk into my room and my mother yelling at my father. I think she knows what he has done and is going off at him. Knowing mum, she would kill anyone for messing with me or dad (when she is not pissed off at him for some reason). She is the only one of my parents that gets me. Since I was 13, Dad hardly knows i exist most of the time, because of our fight.

"He is 17 years old, Boron! He isn't a puppet or an owlet anymore. He is y_our_, _soon_ to be coming of age, son. He isn't a child anymore!" Mum yells

"Barran, this is for the best. Something that you don't understand anymore. What happened to you? You used to want the best for Josh and now you have turned into a hypocrite from what you first believed. That is why _you_ don't get involved in _my_ decisions. Go to bed or something!" Dad yells back at her

"How dare you call me a hypocrite? I still believe in a peaceful world, it is you who has lost it. Years ago, you were agreeing with me and you didn't treat me like I don't know squat nothing. YOU ARE JUST A BASTARD WHO HAS THE POWER GONE TO HIS HEAD!" Mum screams

"YOU ARE JUST NOTHING MORE THAN A STUPID DRUNKARD AND A BAD INFULENCE ON OUR SON!" dad yells (I am getting really pissed off now that he is yelling at my mum)

"YOU ARE THE BAD INFLUENCE! YOU HAVE BEEN TRYING TO RAISE HIM TO DO NOTHING MORE THAN TO TAKE OVER THE GLAUX-DAMN GREAT TREE AND YOU HAVE BEEN PRESSURING HIM TO DO NOTHING MORE THAN STUDY FOR THE PAST FOUR YEARS!" Mum yells (and she is correct at that)

"SHUT UP YOU BLASTED, VILE WOMAN!" dad yells

He hits mum and she hits him back he gives a "oh that is it" look and throws mum against the wall opposite. Mum is aching in pain and she is staring to cry and yet …dad feels no regret for what he has done? The guards are shocked as much as I am and mum whimpers as she lies against the wall. How dare he do this to her! He can't talk to or treat _my_ mother and his wife like that! How is he her husband and my dad if he treats her like crap and beats her when she makes him go into that sort of anger spiral? How long has this gone on for? Is he a traditionalist or what? After helping mum to her feet I start defending myself and mum's honour as i am _really_ peeved now.

"What the hell, dad?! You ordered the Royal Guard to do bring me here, against my will and you dare throw my mother into the wall? Look at her; she is almost going to cry because of you! What is wrong with you?!" I yell as I help mum up

"He also had a spy on you, Josh" Mum adds, while still whimpering

"Shut up, Barran! You don't get involved, you idiotic woman." He orders

"You don't get enough sleep if you think hiring a spy is good parenting! THAT IS THE WORST THING YOU HAVE _EVER_ DONE IN YOUR WHOLE LIFE!" Mum yells back, finally getting her confidence (and anger) back

"You _had_ a spy on me?" I ask "What the fuck dad?!" I yell

"He did, Josh. He a_bsolutely_ did! After i had told him not to even think about doing that. Guess what, son... He did!" Mum answers

"What did i tell you?" Dad asks Mum getting in her face and glaring at her

"No one yells at my mum like that. You are a jerk, dad. A real jerk!" I yell as I push him into the wall

"See, Boron! He thinks you are a jerk. I agree with him." Mum adds toward my statement

"ENOUGH! I have had it up to here with the unruly behaviours of you and that child. GUARDS, TAKE QUEEN BARRAN TO OUR HOLLOW, IMMEDIATELY!" He orders

"THIS ISN'T OVER, BORON! WHEN YOU COME TO SEE ME I'LL SCREAM UNTIL YOUR EARS EXPLODE!" Mum yells as she is dragged away.

It is just my dad and me, alone. My room falls into an instant silence when mum is extracted and taken away by the guard. We can hear her kick and scream in the distance as she is taken down the hallway to her and dad's room. I know what he is going to do, a lecture. Dear Glaux! This is the worst punishment in the world, even more then execution, exile or anything along those lines. I refuse to make eye contact. That is the smartest thing to do in this situation. He starts talking when my eyes look away. He grabs onto my shoulder. Oh Glaux… this is personal related issued…

"Josh, son, you are almost an adult now and i need to tell you something that I have kept a secret from you ever since before your mother and I got married and coroneted. Long ago, i gave up everything to find your mother during the war, since she was on a mission of her own accord that she would have risked her life in. It was when it was three weeks before I was to marry a Northern Kingdom Princess by the name of Shia'ja Schana when I ran away. I don't want you making the same mistake or abandoning your duties as a prince if you and that girl ever decide to run away. Understand this, you and that girl, Lygeia..." He starts his lecture

"Lydea." I correct him, peeved that he got my girlfriend's name wrong and from before with mum

He then let's go and walks over to the window and looks out of it then continues "Whatever. If you understand me the point is clear. I want you to find love, but that Lydea girl is trouble and she'll get you into It. I don't want you to get hurt or killed and that would break your…" He says before uttering some things under his breath about mum "…mother's heart and I don't want that to happen to her if something happens to you. She loves you as much as I love her…" He then trails off into another lot of stuff said under breath. I roll my eyes and then he continues "Also, this kingdom needs an heir to take over it. Especially, Glaux forbid, if something happens to me and your mother, if she would be alive in that case scenario, she would be unfit to rule by herself, you would need to take your place and replace me as king. Lydea will only get you killed if you stay with her and I don't want that to happen to you."

"What do you mean by "Lydea will get me killed"? She is harmless, never leaves the Ga'Hoole tree, has no enemies and a scholar who is like I. She would never get me into a fight that I'd not be prepared for." I ask

"What I mean is that… Will you please just understand that you would get killed if you were to defend a girl like her." Dad replies

"You taught me long ago to someday find a way to be king with honour, strength and courage. It is a bunch of lies forced into my young and naïve mind. Who do you think you are to try and manipulate me?" I ask

"I am your father, Josh Nyctea, weather you like it or not. You are as arrogant as your mother in understanding. Guards, seal him in his hollow for three weeks." He orders

"No! I am not putting up with this! I am right, you hear. I am right, you are wrong!" I yell as the guards clutch onto me as I am about to attack as I am getting fed up.

"Board up is windows and doors, make sure there are guards and no possible escape. He is as bad as his mother!" Dad orders

I struggle as they hold me back. The one who is my father leaves my room and I yell he leaves one last thing: _"How dare you call yourself __my__ father, Barran's husband and the King of the Kingdom of Ga'Hoole!"_

I get sealed in. They block the entrances with boards of wood and guards _everywhere_. All i can say now is: _"Lydea, I'm Sorry..."_

From next door, I hear mum and dad talking. If he dares do more damage to my mother, I will break this door down. This is all that transpires:

"_Why is it that you have to make all the decisions. I have never stood by __**any**__ of them since 1999 and it will stay that way!" Mum yells_

"_Barran, I have tried so hard when it comes to being your husband and I don't know what to do to make you happy anymore. I am busy __**all the time**__ and I know if I can usually be at events or on our date nights. Also, I am sorry for tossing you into the wall. What will I have to do to make you stand by me once more as my beloved wife and the Queen of Ga'Hoole you used to be?" Dad says with a saddened and remorseful tone in his voice_

"_Boron… Why do you treat me like I am nothing? Why do you think that you are always right? I have stood by you for what will be 20 years, 18 years of marriage and the two years that we were together when we were in our late teens, and now you… have hurt me in a way that I may never… recover..." Mum says_

I hear her adorable and somewhat loud sobs coming from the other room, she must be more emotionally scarred than anything else. I hear dad say_ "It's ok… Don't cry, my dearest" _in a voice that I can hear still from here.

"_Why is it that I have no say and you always think that I make a terrible mother?" Mum asks while sobbing_

"_I just want everything to just be ok. Josh is growing into an adult and I want to make sure he doesn't do anything. I wouldn't want him to get hurt. I do hate him for all the times where he thinks that I am nothing more than a monster, but I do still love our son and am proud of him. I would ask you for your say, but you don't encourage him to study as much as he should. Is that ok or are you going to yell?" He replies_

_Mum sniffs and says "I am not going to yell."_

"_I know you and you are a good mother, but he is going to graduate school in the spring and in December in the summer and I want to make sure he learns all he has to. You are an excellent ryb, Barran. You have taught those kids well." He says to her_

"_Oh Boron... I am not as good as a teacher as you when you take my classes. The kids learn lots from you, my love." Mum coos before I hear her ladylike giggle_

I swear that they are kissing and I just go to bed. Now that I am locked in my room for the next Glaux-knows-how-long I might have to learn to get used to being in here for a while and being for more than that… eugh…


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth

I get up the next morning and I don't know what happened at the Palace Hollows, but I hope that nothing would be going on that will be well... interfering. I think that Josh's dad found out and I am fearful of what he would have done to Josh as a punishment. I try not to think about it as I get ready for school. Spring is in two weeks and I know that is when most of the weddings happen. Spring break is coming and it would be nice to have some time off from school. It is the first day if the mid-semester exams and I am up early. I am flying to the library when I hear Queen Barran, Ezylryb, Strix Struma and Lady Autumn talking in the classroom as I pass. Then I hear Autumn exclaim "That sounds awful! How could Boron do that?"

I then sit at the window with the curtain covering and I am listening in on what they have to say.

"_Someday soon, Boron will learn a lesson that he will never forget. Why in Glaux's name would he do such a thing? That is just extreme." Ezylryb exclaims_

"_I tried to make him listen to me after we had… well… I don't want to say it actually. …But I don't know how to tell Lydea what happened. It will break her heart." Barran says_

"_She will understand, Barran. Who is telling her anyway about the events? Also, when she is 18 on Saturday, what will we will tell her is…" I hear Strix Struma say before I sneeze blocking me from hearing the last word as my sneezes are high pitch and fairly loud_

_Then I hear "Did you hear that?" from Autumn_

"_It might have been Lydea going to the library and she must have sneezed on her way past. I don't think she would eavesdrop." Ezylryb says _(He once said that my sneeze could be louder than Boron when he yells loudly)

"_I hope so. I might have to tell her if either of you two won't tell her about Josh." Barran says_

"_I would, but I don't know what to say." Autumn says_

"_Barran, I think you should. Anyway, you have dealt with more crying girls than I and I am the Combat Class teacher. Those girls in the lower classes get beat easily and they have some serious issues when it comes to __**everything**__." Strix says_

"_I might as well." Barran says_

I then have enough and fly to the library. What happened to Josh? Boron would never kill him… or did he? Oh my Glaux… I am just so nervous of what happened. I see Lady Autumn in a moment returning a book and she comes to see how I am doing.

"Good evening, Lydea." She says

"Good evening, Princess Autumn." I reply (She said that I could call her that as that is her name technically)

"How are you tonight? Are you nervous of exams?" She asks

"I think I will do well in my History exam today." I reply

"Your majesty, we have a situation that needs your presence. Ezylryb and your husband, Lord Allomere, are fighting over who is right again." A messenger says

"I am coming. I am sorry, Lydea. Duty calls when it comes to being the one person that can keep the peace between the two." Autumn then says while walking to the entrance of the library

"It is ok, I hope that you have a good night, Princess Autumn." I reply

She then flies off to deal with another argument between the two owls that always have petty arguments, even if they are old enough to know better. Then I get back to studying over my notes then I hear Queen Barran say my name and I turn around and reply "Yes, Barran."

"Lydea, I have something to tell you about what happened last night. I have to tell you away from eavesdroppers so please come to the classroom." She says

We then go away from the now crowded library full of students doing last minute study for their Senior Year History exam today. Junior 1 & 2 (Snow Class being Junior class 1 and Rain Master Class being Junior Year 2) have Junior Political Studies and Middle 1 & 2 (Star Class is Middle 1 and Fire Master Class is Middle 2) have Intermediate English exams.

The classroom is quiet and Barran is handed the exam work booklets when she comes in and she places them on her desk. They are sorted by alphabetical order and we have to sit as such. Even then, Josh and I sit next to each other. Complicated much?

Barran then says that Josh has been grounded and I think we are over. Josh isn't allowed to leave his hollow for weeks and i think we are forced to come to a close like a storybook. I start to cry and Barran gives me a hug and she says that it Is ok. I know she is lying and that she knows I know. She tells me that I can skip the exams, since she knows how it feels to be of broken heart.

I think this is like a fairy tale and i am dreaming. All i can do is cry when I go back to my hollow. Is this what has become of us? Forced apart like we are off in far way lands and are just distant.

"_Life isn't like school plays with a happy ending, Lydea, accept it._ _You have to realise who you are and Boron thinks you are just trouble for Josh. You heard it from Barran's mouth his exact words she heard."_ That is what my conscience says to me in my sleep. It is worse than the daymares visions I have. My conscience tortures me and makes this harder.

It comes Saturday and it is my birthday. Barran takes me to Josh's room and we have a talk before I have to go. Barran was only allowed to give me a half hour with Josh and he wished me a happy birthday. Then I go and wait for my mum to come back to celebrate with me. She always comes home on my birthdays since I was 13 and I learnt to care for myself and beforehand I had learnt to fly beautifully for my first fight when I was nine, without crashing into tree branches.

As i wait for my mother to return at the Eastern Gate, the thought crosses my mind again and i cry. I just want to be with Josh so bad, my conscience bothers me, my heart aches and I have a bad feeling in my gizzard. Why do i act like this when i am upset? I have to remember that I _am_ strong and a member of Queen Barran's Moon Master Class of the Senior Year of education and training at the Guardian Training Academy. Yet again, i am a heartbroken girl. Crying _is_ my only option to a situation like this since my emotions give way. I am so wrapped up in the emotional spiral that i am too unaware of Ezylryb landing next to me. I must have been crying louder than ever as I am heartbroken.

"What is wrong, Lydea?" He politely asks "Never thought I would see you cry like this, knowing that you weren't like that when i saved... Never mind" He says, almost giving the secret of her past away

"_Take a moment... Now realise he is talking to you. Respond. Lydea respond. I don't know what he just said else, but he asked you a question." Lydea's conscience pended_

"...Master Ezylryb. I didn't notice you there. I'm sorry." I respond, listening to my conscience

"It is ok, but a Future Guardian should be aware of everything around them. There could be Pure Ones about, if possible. I'll ask again since you were distracted in thought about never seeing Josh. Why are you crying, young Lydea?" He asks again

"_Breathe... It is ok girl. Don't cry. Answer. Don't cry about Josh when answering." Her conscience instructed_

"I don't think Josh and i will be seeing each other ever again. The Royal Guard, under his father's orders locked him in his hollow. I found out from Queen Barran after I was to be honest, eavesdropping on convocation between you, Barran, Strix Struma and Princess Autumn. I didn't hear much before disrupting as I sneezed. Sometimes I wish that I wasn't just a common girl. It must be true that i am _way_ out of his league and he is a prince. While I, on the other hand am..." I explain before being stopped.

"A Princess." He finishes the sentence (I think he meant commoner)

"What did you say?" I ask

"I said 'You are a Princess'. You mustn't be listening properly." He repeats

"Wait, This is just confusing? How am I a princess?" I ask

"It is true, Lydea Schana. You are a princess. Not just any princess, but of one that has an important task ahead. Come and follow, there is something that rightfully belongs to you that Queen Barran has been hiding for 18 years." He instructs me.

"I'm confused, but I'll follow." I reply

We fly away. When we get to the Palace Hollows, Ezylryb speaks in code to Barran in Naya'va. She fetches a small chest locked with a key. We take the chest to Ezylryb's hollow and he gets the matching key out of a scroll. He unlocks the chest and inside is a beautiful, silver, ornately designed crown inside. It is dusty and old from years of storage. I cannot believe my eyes that this beautiful thing belongs to me and me only. Barran gets me out of my train of thought by talking.

"Beautiful, isn't it? This was your real mother's. Lydea you have to understand one thing about this when we explain it, but for the crown, Queen Nynia Schana wore this in the night she was killed along with her family long ago." Barran says

"You are the only survivor, from the Schana, living after horrible night of bloodshed and horror. A night that was far worse than the Battle of the Ice Claws. As it was full blown regicide against your family." Ezylryb informs me

"What happened that night? Tell me, please!" I beg

"Ok. Long ago, there was a war. It was Pure Ones against us Guardians and now it is at peace. They attacked the Northern Kingdom once and were going to take the next step and to take over it, since Surtr wanted nothing more than to take revenge for the Northern rulers, the Schana, for all the things done. A night before this, Boron and the Guardians left Ga'Hoole and they were chasing the Pure Ones from the Beaks, all the way to the North, right on their tail." Barran starts

"It was a horrible sight when we got there. The coup had started and Boron and I couldn't believe what was happening. We fought to help your family escape, but whoever we tried, we had failed. The Pure Ones were trying to kill all of them. All hope wasn't lost when i heard your mother's cries for help. She was in the collapsing palace that the Pure Ones had caused an explosion in their forge. It was rocking the palace to its core. When we, Strix, Princess Autumn and I, came to her aid she ended up being crushed in the collapsing nursery. Autumn and Strix were busy dealing with the Pure Ones that followed us in while I had moved you out of the way of the rubble that fell atop of your mother. The Crown is what's left of her, Lydea. We were able to save you, while the others fell. Besides that, the Scrolls of Snow were taken so the Pure Ones don't use them for evil, by Strix Struma after she had followed me to save you. We refrained from telling you or even Boron about this. I did report that you and your mother died when I came to rescue you We took an oath to keep the secret, as it was between, your adoptive mother, Alina, Barran, Strix Struma, Princess/Lady Autumn and I. We didn't know when to tell you all this, but now you know your real identity." Ezylryb clearly explains

I am silent. Thinking about all this. I am blank, no thoughts, no feelings and no voice in my head telling me what i should say or do (which is actually pretty nice, since it gets annoying after a while). They know i am frozen as i am letting this entire speech sink into my mind. Barran tries to see if I am ok, by waving her wing back and forth in front of my face. My mind and body are not cooperating and my mind is still blank and thoughtless and i am frozen in shock and thoughtlessness. I do not need to think so I cannot faint nor do something stupid like that. I finally respond as Barran starts talking, once again.

"Lydea, you have to take your rightful place on that throne. We handed it over to the Pure Ones, since it was to give us peace, which it did and now we can finally win it back. Also you have to read these scrolls as they aren't just ordinary scrolls. These scrolls harbour the location of the Mirror of the Snow Goddess is. That mirror has magic that in the wrong hands hurt many good people. You must not let the answer fall into the talons of any Pure One. You have to realise that you are not just an ordinary girl anymore. You are Princess Lydea Schana, Princess of Snow and true heir to the Northern Kingdom." Barran informs me with her statement.

"Oh my... How... Am I a...?" I say before blacking out.

Did i just die or faint? Either way, I just made an ass out of myself and I lost consciousness somehow and i don't think I'm dead. While I'm like this, i think about what they said. I do hear Barran and Ezylryb yelling at me to see if I am ok. If I _am_ a princess why was it kept from me? If I was born on a horrific night, wouldn't they have reported to Boron that I was alive? Why tell me now as I have become an adult? I am asking so many questions in my unconscious state. There is nothing but darkness around me and I don't know what to do. What will i tell Josh if i ever see him again? Will he understand? Oh my Glaux! My mind has gone haywire!

Meanwhile, at the Palace Hollows. Strix has been told to break Josh out of his room, by Barran, as Lydea is in a state that she needs her boyfriend to be by her side. Autumn and Ezylryb took her home and Alina has still not arrived back in the Great Tree to see her (who would be now known as adopted) daughter. Strix ends up putting on a fake panic face and then goes up to the guards by Josh's window and branch.

"Pure Ones! There are Pure Ones going to attack Ga'Hoole and we need your help! There are too many of them! Get to the Western Gate immediately." Strix fakes to panic as they listen and fly down to the gate on the other side of Ga'Hoole.

She then starts to pull off the boards on the window. Josh wakes up from his daydream and sees his godmother trying to break out.

"Strix? What are you doing?" He asks

"No time for questions, Josh. Lydea needs ya." She says while getting the last board off

"Where is she?" He asks

"In her hollow. She fainted and we don't know if she is ok or not and she might need ya to be by her side if she wakes up." She replies

Josh pushes past her and flies as fast as he can. Strix finds it hard to keep up with him as she yells for him to slow down so she can catch up. He then lands and Lydea is lying in her bed. He panics and is horrified to see her not responding. Lydea's eyes slowly open and he is relieved.

"Oh thank Glaux…" He exclaims

"Josh? Is that you? I thought that you..." Lydea asks

"No. You thought wrong. I would never leave you. Strix broke me out just to see you." He replies

"_Yep... It's him. Tell him now, Lydea" _Lydea's conscience says to her in the silence as Josh kisses her head and whispers "happy birthday" in her ear hole. She stares at him with loving eyes and then she can't take her conscience anymore and then says:

"Josh... I'm the Princess of Snow!" She yells aloud

"What?" He replies in shock

"It is true. It was a secret bound by an oath for many years. I am the one and only Schana Royal Left in this world. My family was killed years and years ago." She explains

"Why doesn't my dad know about this? Did my mum tell him?" He asks

"No. She couldn't. It was a pact Josh, a pact." I quickly reply.

"What if the Pure Ones find out?" He asks

"'I'll hide out or something... This is too much; I'm going to Tyto Forest to be with Bryony and Shard." I announce

"Lydea, Wait!" he tries to stop me.

The guards barge in and one yells "Seize him". I fly scared out the window and fly as fast as i can to get away. I don't know what they are going to do or what they would do with me. So i fly away. I just won't let myself be locked up like Josh. _I want to be free Glaux-damn it!_


	11. Chapter 11: The Flight to Tyto

As i flew, the weather was against me. For some reason there is a terrible storm was raining on me, blowing me around, throwing hailstones and making me disorientated and... Very nauseous, from this throwing me around thing. By the time i get to the shore of the Sea of Hooleamere, as I pass rock towers that spiral out of the sea and come to a sandy beach, the winds pick up even more and the disorientation and problem with my control took a turn... And I crashed, more likely, face planted onto the golden sand of the beach. Since i had, more or less, crashed, i think i blacked out again?

"_Open your dark blue eyes, you're awake_." My conscience says to me in my daze

I slowly open my eyes and breathe a sigh of relief. I am alive! Hurray! I look at the stars and i mightn't be as lost as i could think. I never thought that I'd be reading stars without my textbook to tell me wrong. Learning navigation is a serious bitch when It comes to identifying a constellation or not. I think I'll walk until the winds die down. I mean, after that face-plant, I would seriously reconsider flying. I at least cover 43 metres without complaining about how I would rather fly. I mean, I haven't done this since I was a kid and I do walk, but not this far! No wonder we fly, but i can't as i don't want to crash into a tree or rocks or something like that and seriously get myself hurt and well... Yeah… When i reach the 3 kilometre mark, i fly. The wind had died down so i can actually fly, not battling to stay in the sky if it is throwing you around or weighing you down while you fly through the high winds.

As i fly around, seeing as I am trying to find my way to Tyto, without getting hopelessly lost and getting kidnapped or something like that. While I look at stars above my head, I notice the beautiful scenery. This is my first time out of Ga'Hoole, let alone being completely alone and no one, except the people who care about me know I'm gone. I see rivers twisting and turning, rolling hills with long green grass blanketing it and what seems to be wildflowers, different kinds of trees, Large and small ones. These things I never knew about existed out that far in the ocean as we have been living away from the mainlands. I reach the clearing and it is paved with grass and shrubs, barely any trees, until you look ahead to see the Forest Kingdom of Tyto.

Last time i remember hearing of it was Bryony's mention of her former home in the resistance. She had everything I have, friends, family (well, an aunt actually) and a squad of trained professionals that kicked Pure One ass. Then it all was gone when she had been overthrown by bitter rival, Ramaxon and her once loyal friends and brethren. When she tells a story, she describes in detail everything that happened. Including the vibrant Scenery and everything that is around her.

Since it is only the start of spring, there are things still defrosting from the three months of winter. No wonder Bryony comes here in the holidays (which are always at different times than us, like now while Term 4 is commencing when she "decides" to take leave).

As i enter the forest of tall trees, I am knocked into a tree below from above. What the heck was that?! I fall into branches and on the ground, on my back. Ow… That really hurts you know. Then someone drops in front of me and i get up. In the shadows, it looks like a villain or worse, a Pure One. Then the owl steps into the moonlight in front of me and then i notice the owl in front of me is none other than the wretch herself, Lina. How did she get here anyway? Last time i checked she was at Tyke's birthday party with the lower of Moon Master Class and members from Ocean Class.

"What the...?" I try to ask before she throws a mud ball at me

"I followed you here." She answers

"What does that mean and...? Why did you throw a mud ball at me?" I yell. (No one makes me do that more than she does)

"Everyone knows about you and Josh. Lydea and Prince Josh sitting in Ga'Hoole Tree... "She starts tauntingly singing

"Enough! Look, I'm hiding out until they notice i have left. So if you please don't mind..." I inform the annoying owlet (That's right. She is acting like an owlet.)

"Can I come? Especially if something goes wrong and you would need help." She asks

"Fine then." I sigh, seeing as she is right

Without another word, I take off, silently. In fact as we fly, i want silence. I acknowledge that she had shut her beak and left me alone. I decide to go to where Bryony and her boyfriend, Shard are vacationing, her aunt's house. Bryony has a strong connection with aunt as she had told us before. I think she had taken the place as a "Surrogate Mother" type person in her life (Like my adoptive mother).

Bryony, Shard and I have one thing in common, we are orphans. All our Parents were killed by Pure Ones or had some sort of connection with them. We were the same age too, very young owlets. They understand how it is to have no parents that care enough for you like your real ones.

We arrive, or at least I. Only as the little bitch Lina has clearly taken off to go somewhere. Good riddance to that annoyance, especially before Bryony notices her. I mean, _seriously_ if she realised she was here, there would be a massive fight. Speaking of Bryony, she comes out and we have a sisterly hug. She is surprised to see that i am here and now she must know what they did. I mean, I have to tell the two friends of me and Josh.

"Lyd, how did you get here? What's going on? Did something happen?" She panics

"Josh and I were alone after you left and the guard came and took him away. Then, you will never guess what happened next. Queen Barran told me that he is grounded and then i started thinking that he will never see me again. Then when is started crying about it and thought i was out of his league, Ezylryb and Barran told me a shocker of a secret. I mean a real shocker that sorta caused me to faint. Later, I woke up and I woke up with Josh by my bedside. He was grounded still and Strix had broken him out of the room and he said he loves me and stuff like that. Here comes the bad part, they took him away again. I mean, they just come into my room and grabbed him by whatever they could. I thought that they would get me and I flew away in fear." I explain

"Oh sweet Glaux! Why would that happen? Also, you look horrible, no offence. What did you do, roll in sand, dirt, pine needles, mud and leaves?" She asks

"I battled my way through gale force winds, rain and flight problems that was before I got to the mainland. I crashed a couple times and it wasn't pretty." I answer

"Aunty Sienne. My friend Lydea is stayin' with us till we go back to tomorrow night. That cool with you?" she asks her beloved aunt.

"Of course. A friend of yours is a friend of mine." Sienne replies to Bryony

"Cool. Can I ask? What is this secret ya have, Lyd?" Bryony asks

"Come on, Lyd. You have to tell sometime. One fellow orphan to another fellow orphan. Besides, you told Josh. You have to tell us anyway." Shard says encouraging me.

"Ok. Umm… I don't know how to say this, but… I'm the Princess of Snow!" I announce

"Sayin' what? How?" Bryony asks

"Here is the rundown:

A) I wasn't born at the Great Tree after all

B) I have a crown to prove it, especially as Queen Barran was hiding it for me for years

C) My eyes are dark blue damn it! That could mean that I have a special ability or something

D) I'm the only snowy with this colour in the whole of the Ga'Hoole tree.

E) My last name is actually Schana. Not Toscarne." I summarise in order of issue

"No frigging way! I know a prince and a princess. I have royal connections, times 2. Totes awesome!" Bryony cheers

"If the Pure Ones find out, they _will_ kill me, Bryony. I mean, seriously. They will kill me." I sternly say to her

"We'll hide it. Besides, they don't know. There will be no way in hell that they would ever know. So what if you are a Secret Princess? Like would anyone know if you are the same old Lydea or not." Shard answers

"You really think so?" I ask

"Of course I do." Shard reassures me

"Come on, there is stuff all over you." Bryony teases as we walk inside

I end up getting cleaned up and we have a late gab sech and we are just talking about crap. Shard tries to say out of it until Bryony drags him in when it comes to talking about Josh. I mean, we totally ask how they became friends and stuff. He says that when they were kids they met and they have been friends ever since then. I find it impressive that they were friends since owlet school. That is so cute! I go to bed, thinking about how he is doing back at the Great Tree locked in his room for that long.

_I miss you, my prince…_


	12. Chapter 12: Nyra's Fears True

Lina, the Pure One spy finds a way out of Ga'Hoole. Nyra is reading a reply to her latest report and she just sighs and rolls it up. Expecting Lina soon, Nyra snaps out of her emotional state and prepares to put up with Lina's bad grammar. Metalbeak blames her for Lina's word-use and Nyra's revenge is sending Lina to pester him by saying "like" several times. Lina arrives in the North to Compound and she meets with Nyra to tell her latest report.

"Lina, how did the plan work?" Nyra asks

"I totally got them at each other's throats, like mum. I mean I get the dirtiest of like all rumours and just changed them." She says

"Good, good. What dirt is there in the Ga'Hoole tree I wonder?" Nyra asks

"There is some major stuff going on in the royal family also and it is WOAH! There was yelling and guards and groundings and stuff when it came to the whole stich. The biggest was when Barran went of her head. Also there is some marriage counselling involved when it came to that fight. That was big, but it wasn't that big when it came to something I have heard from the tree." Lina reports

"What is it? Tell me what is rocking the tree beside the Royal troubles. I mean there has always been a sort of "trouble in paradise" when it came to Boron and Barran." Nyra asks

"There is a big secret." Lina starts off

"A secret, ok how juicy is it?" Nyra asks in anticipation

"Well, juicy enough. It means something big will happen." Lina replies.

"Tell me, now!" Nyra orders

"Lydea is actually a Schana! She is the Princess of Snow and is the rightful heir!" Lina announces.

Nyra falls silent and Lina is worried. Nyra is frozen in shock and she has a flashback of the Northern Coup and she sees Ezylryb carrying an owlet, Lady Autumn and Strix Struma carrying a box. She realises that that owlet she saw him retreat with is the rightful heir to the North and controller of the mirror. Lina sees if she is focused as she is staring off into space and pokes her. Nyra returns to focus and knows now of the horrors of what their overthrowing will be like. Blood and gore all around her as the Schana Princess fights her and might use the mirror. Lina is annoying her as she raises and lowers her wing in front of her Blue eyes.

"Lina, if she finds that mirror. That means game over! She will take back the north. Oh in the name of Mordecai, this is bad!" Nyra announces

"We have to take her down, right?" Lina asks

"Exactly, the annoying pest that is more of a nuisance besides a child! Metalbeak is counting on me to keep the north ours." Nyra announces

"Explains why you are called "Lady Tyto of the North". What happens if you fail?" Lina asks

"Then I'll just be his second in command again. Drat! I would have to mindlessly follow orders once again and for the love of Glaux I am not doing that again." Nyra replies

"But technically you are still his..." Lina starts

"Shut up and listen, Vice-General! I order you to take some Pure Ones and kill her. Make her as dead you can. Snap her neck, decapitate some limbs and in the name of Mordecai, don't fail me." Nyra orders

"If you are using the name of the God of Darkness like that, ok!" Lina replies

Lina leaves taking three Pure One Soldiers with her. Nyra is pacing around her hollow, thinking of what Lina was about to say to her. She places on her helmet and thinks to herself. The beautiful helmet of silver that is much like Metalbeak's, but has peacock feathers on the top of it, for a reason unknown sits atop of her head and she stares into the mirror. But, this collection of thought doesn't stop her conscience badgering her. She chucks off her helmet and writes down her emotions in a small letter she seals with another in the small box. She then tries to contain them and orders Elanore (**Who actually was Nyra's assistant around this time, but doesn't make her debut until Legend of the Guardians 2**) to get her a drink of wine. She then drinks several glasses and passes out. Elanore makes sure she gets some sleep.

_Nyra's diary letter_

_I see all the power like it is the sun. Warm and full of energy is what i feels when I wear my helm and bark orders._

_When i realise who she said I was, it is like the night, especially the one when Metalbeak reprimanded me for Lina. However, the night is cold sometimes and full of promise as it heralds a beginning of a new night. As that is the real daytime for us, but without the sunshine and that is a bit of a downer. _

_I don't want to be stuck in the shadow of my husband anymore. I am just so sick of what he has become and that I am just nothing and I just... I just don't want to be in his shadow. I want to be leader of at least something for once in my life. _

_No one will know how much __**I absolutely hate him at times**__**and**__**am only married to him for the power and usually never the love**__. Once upon a time, I used to be in love, but now… I don't know what has come of this. A woman like me wants adventure and to be able to kill without orders. Why can't I make my own decisions for once without consulting that wreck? _

_I know i am just some sort of guardian over this conquered frozen land full of promise. I will never let anyone get in my way when it comes to trying to defeat me. If that Schana finds the Mirror of the Snow Goddess it is game over._

_It has a supernatural way to destroy evil within a radius of at least the whole kingdom and will turn the evil to dust. I need to find and shatter it before she tries to use that blasted thing._


	13. Chapter 13: The Ambush

After a good sleep, I realised that his father wants to have no business with me. I mean, I wonder why he has such issues. Josh told me about the thing that happened and oh boy… that is really messed up on a few angles. I can tell that He wants Josh to marry a girl with class and stuff. If he was a little more traditionalist and wanted to find a girl that would be probably willing to, I bet it would be Lady Autumn he would be paired up with if they could somehow reorganise the agreement. I mean, the Ambala King is a bit too traditionalist. When you look at Allomere and Princess Autumn, she is at least 9 years his junior.

Anyway, I know that Someday, Boron is going to get a rude shock when he realises he tore us up for nothing at all, but for a reminder of a messily secret that will be haunting him till kingdom come. I would laugh at the look on his face, so would Barran and Josh. I just know it. He pulls some funny faces sometimes when you come down to it.

After a quick breakfast, Bryony starts having a trip down memory lane. I mean, she wants to show me what Tyto is and I am fascinated anyway. She snaps out of very quickly when Shard says a trigger word. I think it was "Ramaxon". That would be a trigger word that seems most likely possible. Later on, we bid Bryony's Aunt a farewell and we thank her for her hospitality as we leave to fly back to Ga'Hoole.

Sure I can wait until Josh gets back to school and we can sit together and talk and stuff. I don't think that we'll be able to kiss or anything of the likes that, but we'll manage. I hope.

_No you can't manage, Lydea. You need to be with him or you will die and that won't be my fault._

When we head into the clearing, I think of where Lina would be and where she had gone. Honestly, where the heck did she go if she left? Where does she go all the time when she is marked absent on the roll? She is strange that chick. I look ahead of us and there she is? Out of nowhere, two Pure Ones are on her tail. We yell to take evasive action, but she ignores us!

Lina and the Pure Ones start attacking us, she is working with Pure Ones? That explains _a lot_ about _everything_. Wait… OH MY GLAUX! SHE IS A TRAITOR! Lydea is struggling to flight her off and I knock her off her tail. The two Pure One Guards take Shard by the wings and throw him into a tree. They flung him so far, it is farther than I can relay back and forth in under 54 seconds. I decide to use that new move I created. I grab the enemy and smack them into the other enemy. I call it an enemy fail. Well… the name is still in progress.

While I'm not looking, Lydea is smashed into the ground and they rumble. Lina has the advantage and she takes her up into the air. I chase after her and she drops Lydea. Either I save Lydea or beat Lina. I don't know what to do? What will i do? Wait, Lydea is unconscious and so is Shard. I beat Lina and she just flies away. I feel like chasing her, but i have someone else to tend to. Shard flies over and we check to see if Lydea is ok.

"Lyd? Lydea? Are you ok?" I ask while shaking her

She groans in pain. That can't be a good sign. I mean that sounds like something is broken and her wings don't look good.

"We have to get her help. I'll fly to Ga'Hoole and..." Shard starts off then i stop him as that is clearly, unfair and also I do have some problems with that.

"No. You are not taking off and leaving me here, Shard!" I whine "If I am alone, I could be ambushed by Tyto Resistance and… and…"

"_I am_ getting help, Bry. Not breaking up with you. TR thinks that you are dead so just lie low, ok." He replies.

He flies off while i try not to panic. Last year, that was how they attacked me. Ramaxon faked injury and i sent away for some help. When I was completely alone with him I was unaware of the fact he was faking. Then when my back is turned, Ramaxon gets up and pins me down and the rest came and that basically is it before i blacked out. I think. My memory is shaky of that day and i never really want to remember it at all. That is why I have so many scars I have to cover up. It is just a touchy topic when it comes down to it. I wonder how Shard is doing.

Shard flies very quickly back to Ga'Hoole as fast as he possibly can. Shard is heavy in train of thought and he hears a thunderclap above him. He thinks that he will have to get there before the storm comes. He is too distracted when he arrives; he crashes into his classroom at the GTA. He just missed Barran on impact as he was thinking to hardly of who would want Lydea dead. He gets up, dusts himself off and Barran is clueless of why Bryony and Lydea aren't with him. She realised something has happened and wants answers.

"What happened? Shard, where is Bryony and Lydea?" Barran asks while in a fluster

"It's Lydea. I came to you since you know who she is and stuff..." Shard starts talking before Barran interrupts

"Where is she? What happened?" Barran asks again for answers as she is panicking

"Pure Ones ambushed us. We were just outside of Tyto Forest and..." Shard starts before she interrupts, again

"I'll get some medical help and show us there, Shard." Barran announces before adding "Oh and if you see or go to tell Autumn, Strix Struma or Ezylryb, please tell them the situation at hand."

"We have no time to lose. They beat her that bad and Bryony is freaking out." Shard replies "Only because of the Tyto Resistance thing."

Barran flies out the entrance and goes to get help. Shard was told of the others who had kept her secret and goes to tell them. Meanwhile, Josh hears the commotion from his room and starts trying to break the barrier of wood planks that have been placed in front of him. He knows that something has happened toy Lydea and he wants to get out, no matter what Boron, his father thinks. He bashes against the boards and has no luck on getting himself out. They guards are not disturbed by what he is doing as they know he won't get out.

Meanwhile, Barran spearheads a search party and takes with her medical help as Shard leads the way to where the obviously frightened Bryony and unconscious Lydea are. Lady autumn fears that the worst may have happened, explaining why the sea has become disturbed as it has large waves and rough waters. Ezylryb tells Autumn not to fear the worst, seeing as they know that Lydea is a "fighter".

When the group arrive, Bryony applauds Shard while the others check if the incapacitated princess is still alive. She is responding to when they speak to her, but they can hardly make out what she is saying. They quickly get her into a basket to be lifted back to Ga'Hoole. The storm looks like it will rain on them soon and they have to hurry. The trip back to the Great Tree is silent and full of silence and sadness. They think that she might not hold on for too long. Barran and Strix Struma fear that Josh will do the unthinkable.

The uncertainty has now spread to all of them. When they arrive, Josh is still trying to get out and he looks through a crack to see Lydea unconscious below him with the Medical Chaw. He then starts to use the anger of seeing his beloved like that to be more powerful when He bashes himself repetitively against the barrier. Autumn advises that she get Josh, seeing as she can hear him yelling and swearing at the barrier. She agrees with her and unblocks it. Josh is confused as the barrier had come off when he had tried to get out of the room. She lands inside as he didn't know the barrier could come off _that_ easily.

"Mum. What is happening down there? Where is Lydea? What is going on? Please tell me." Josh asks in aggressive uncertainty

"Josh... It is ok. Nothing big has happened. Just calm down and tell me what is wrong with you first. Why so aggressive?" Barran asks her fidgety child

"Can't you see it? I've been locked in this room for night after night. I don't know what happens down in the city there. I heard commotion and i wanted to know what it is!" Josh whines as the room has made him more impatient

"Josh, my boy, I have some bad news. I don't know how to say this, but Lydea has been ambushed by Pure Ones. I am afraid that she could be fighting for her life at this point. I'm very sorry, my baby." Barran tells the impatient child that once was Josh.

"It can't be!" He exclaims as He barges out the window in impatience

His mother follows him as she knows where he is going. Josh's conscience keeps telling him that he will get caught and will be locked up for longer or until kingdom come. He decides to ignore it and keeps telling it that it has to shut up.

In the hospital, everything and everyone is in a fluster as they had found out Lydea's Identity already and had sworn secrecy over it. Lydea's wings have splints on as the fall from up high had caused her wings to break, as bird bones are light and hollow. Which does make it an easy task to break one's wing that easily from a minor blunder that causes a "fatal to the wings" blow? They bandage her practically anywhere as they are uncertain if the rest of her is ok, but the wings are broken for a start and it takes a while to heal, like breaking an arm or a leg.

Josh finds himself there in a matter of a few minutes and goes through the whole place, until he finds Lydea in the Intensive Care Unit. Barran follows him and he is beside his unconscious lover, trying not to be sad or angry about what the Pure Ones did to her. He never knew that they were capable of such damage or if they were just a myth or not, seeing as they haven't heard from them in this long.

"Don't leave, Lydea." Josh softly whispers as Barran holds him close and kisses his head as he holds back tears "Please don't leave."

"Glaux have mercy on the girl." Autumn says and has been following Barran in the chase of Josh as they did not know what to do with him.

_Barran's Thoughts:_

_He is in love, pretty obvious when you come down to it. Love is a time when nothing else matters as much as the one that you chose. That is that basic way for me to put it, seeing as I would refuse to eat if I dint see Boron. Hey, don't blame me, when you have two families having a hate, you tend to have a type of protest._

_He is not like his father when it comes to his spirit. He is not over-serious and always knows what's best ever since he decided to "grow-up". My baby boy, who is now a grown up, is carefree, kind and follows rules like I do. …Well, when I am __**not**__ in one of my moods. I used to remember when he was an owlet, of all those times. When he was younger, he and i were the same in comparison as owlets of the same age. We were rambunctious, boisterous and clearly cute, but annoying sometimes._

_He'd never back down from a fight now, as he is brave and confident. But a battle he would fight and die for is if Lydea was the one at risk. Sure, he knows to protect others, but when it comes to his soon to be betrothed, he will never let her come in harms way. I know this is hard on him, as i have gone through things like this before, but he will endeavour. I know he will. That is the other thing he has, a way to deal with the pain and to make a right from a wrong._

_He is a fighter, sadness would never cause him to slow, but maybe now the effect is deteriorating him. I can bet until he hears her sweet voice again, he will never leave her side, for as long as he lives. I know they will always be together, just like your father and I. Even If Lydea gets her throne back and she has to separate from him._


	14. Chapter 14: Lina the Traitor

I spent all day, well almost, in the hospital. It has started to downpour and torrential rain hazard is really messing with mum and me when we are flying home. Besides the fact that the one girl I truly love is in a coma, I can't fly properly because of this storm. When I get home, the boards remain off my room and the guards are gone. Mum and I are baffled of this because I had a week and a half left of grounding. We land in my room to find dad standing there. Mum remains by my side because of what happened last time when we had a family intervention.

"I have decided to lift your grounding, Josh. Seeing as you are in a traumatised depressive Glaux-knows-what state, I would think you would need to be with your friends." Dad says

"Oh thank heavens; I thought you would be pissed." Mum says with a sigh of relief

"So… Your letting me go?" I ask

"Yes, but don't think that you will free will all the time." Dad replies

"I wish you two weren't fighting and have a hug." Mum says

We both give her a glare and give an "are you serious?" look to her. She then looks down in awkwardness. Dad then takes her by the wing and they leave a moment later. I guess I am free then. That means I am going back to school tomorrow. Just when I gather up my books, a note appears on my window side and I go to read it. Please hope it isn't another girl hitting on me.

"_We were right all along. Lina is the traitor we have been looking for. She is the one who sent the notes and she is the one who lead Pure Ones to attack Lydea. Shard and I have informed everyone to bring up arms tomorrow for class. We are going to confront her and she will be feisty._

_-Bryony"_

I can't believe what Bryony is saying. Lina did this to my Lydea? She is the traitor all along and yet we have done nothing about it now. We have to get her exiled at all costs. I know I am probably taking desperate measures, but when we have to investigate this fervour, I guess this isn't the most uncalled for resort. We are not going to resort to violence, but only in self-defence if she decides to attack us.

The next night, I come early into the classroom and mum isn't there. She must be discussing something with Lady Autumn or something in another classroom. Bryony and Shard are waiting with Chad, Mona and Parzival. We wait for the rest to turn up and Lina is late. We are all waiting for her and Bryony is s standing watch at the window.

"Where is she? Where is she?" Sylvie energetically asks "I want to kick her tailfeathers for what she did to Lydea."

"She is coming. If she Messes with one of us in Moon Master Class, she messes with _all_ of us in Moon Master Class." Bryony announces "That means we have a fight coming with that traitor."

It turns out that the others are also saddened by what happened to Lydea. We in Moon Master Class are like brothers and sisters to each other and we never want to witness such and atrocity and let it slide. We stick together and defend one another. We are the next generation of Guardians when you come down to it. Lina flies in and we stand in our armour and battle claws and _then _she notices. Bryony steps forward and begins her yelling routine.

"You, Lina. You did something, didn't ya?" Bryony questions

Lina scoffs and replies with "What do you mean _I_ did something. Look at you. You look like you had been ambushed by Ramaxon again. What's that? He wants more?"

"Don't act dumb with us, missy. You are working for the Pure Ones!" Bryony yells

"No one attacks one of my homeboys or homegirls like that. You're the one of the biggest enemies since Metalbeak or that hoe Nyra around this tree." Parzival declares in what we can somehow understand at least.

"Pure One Traitor!" Chad calls

"Exile her!" Mona calls "If she doesn't want to get along with us, she shall be kicked out."

"She isn't one of us!" I add "No one hurts my girlfriend and gets away with it."

"What in the name of Glaux is going on here, Class President?" Mum asks when she enters the classroom.

We all turn around to see mum standing at the door, unimpressed. She looks like she is about to blow when it comes down to what looks like we are going to have a classroom-style-battle-royal. Before she asks, I have no part in this if I were leader. Bryony is taking full responsibility when she steps up and confronts, verbally, my mother. I just stand back and gulp and I think Bryony is about to lose her confidence if she looks in my mother's eyes.

"Lina is a Pure One. She was the one that attacked Lydea, last night. Explaining how she was marked absent on the roster three nights in a row." Bryony informs Mum

"She led three Pure One Soldiers to try and kill her. Explaining why she is in a coma, Queen Barran. She threw her around, dropped her, all sorts of unimaginable things to the girl that doesn't deserve this." Shard adds, seeing as he was also there

"We need to kill her now! If she dares mess with one of our own, she's dead!" Parzival also adds, just because he needed some input into what is said

"There will be neither killing nor fights in Ga'Hoole! This is a serious crime against us and Lydea Schana. Unless evidence is backed up, you will be held accountable and given several months detention." Barran implies

"We have all the evidence we could possibly imagine." Bryony replies "Notes, scrolls, her books, everything you could possibly imagine."

"Excellent, brilliant intuitive. Now I have to inform you that parliament meeting commences in three hours. Besides, from questioning yesterday you did say it is Lina who is accountable for this and I dare say that she will confess before we have an execution. In three hours, That is when the trial will happen, so be there, all of you. I would need to have eye witnesses for all the other things she had done anyway. Classes are dismissed today because of court action on an assumed traitor. Guards!" Mum calls

"Yes, Queen Barran." They reply

"Take Lina and put her in jail, please." She asks

The guard take Lina away as she tries to run and is cornered. She tries to open the window to escape out of it and it is locked. She tries to avoid them and then they finally grab her and take her away. When they are taking her, I seize the notebook she was carrying and see that the notes to torn pages are identical. I knew it! She was the culprit who was trying to split us up. We mark it evidence and go to Lina's hollow. If she is half of the owl she is then we shall be able to find all the evidence we need in her hollow.

We ransack it, leaving nothing not thoroughly checked or overturned. We find a chest full of scrolls and the name on the bottom? None other than leader of the North, Lady Tyto Nyra; Pure One second in command. I basically know Nyra as mum told me all about what goes on in a Pure One war and she also told me how much of a fighter the "little wretch", as she calls her, is. Also get a load of what that woman writes. She calls Lina her "daughter"! I can't help but laugh at that. Adopted by the most evil couple and enemy number one and two! Ha!

Three hours later, parliament. Dear Glaux, I am so nervous. This is the first time i will be representing my class in the Guardian Parliament. Or even worse, first time even there as Prince of Ga'Hoole. I mean, I have never come to the parliament before at this stage. I used to when I was younger and dad showed me all things that relate to what his job is. That was when I was an owlet, before our fight stared.

I get any courage i have and pronounce that it is for Lydea. I really try not to think about her too much, as I'll... You know... Cry. Clearly that is not really good for the prince to be crying for his princess like that, neither a guy to be crying for some girl. I mean, that is just a bit… well… I don't want to explain it all, seeing as I have to get ready.

Whenever something big happens in parliament, everyone flocks to see what throws down. That is what today is like and that makes me nervous. The people hearing my speech and silently judging me because i am in love or something like that. The people attending in particular are Bryony, Shard Parzival and I. Then there are just the extras from the class that are helping with the evidence. Before this begins, they bring in Lina. She silently glares at all of us as she is lead to and put in a cage. Parliament officially starts and i take stand before the guardians and my parents. The whole tree goes silent as i start to speak.

"Guardians, Moon Master Class, Your majesties and Princess Autumn of Ambala, I represent my class and the honour of a member of my class when I say this following statement." I announce before a pause "Lina is a Pure One."

This prompts a few gasps and discussions and dad calls them to order and I am allowed to continue.

"She has been six months and has committed the worst crime in the whole tree, treason. She has contacted and kept in touch with Pure Ones, especially the tyrant ruler of the Northern Kingdom, Lady Tyto Nyra, Queen of the Pure Ones. She had written to her in scrolls about how she is trying to cause chaos, disruption, steal secrets and most of all, had spying on us all." I inform the guardians and my parents as my voice echoes in the silent room

"The proof is all here. Every note, scroll and even the notebook from those the notes came." Bryony adds for extra detail as she shows off all that we found by placing it before all of the Guardians who start to read them and pass them around.

"Your majesty, bear in mind that Princess Lydea Schana was beaten horrendously into a coma last night by the accused..." Mum starts

"What did you say?" Dad asks her

"The accused had practically..." Mum starts to explain

"No, not that. The name. What did you say the name was?" Dad asks

"Princess Lydea Schana, the very girl that _you_ had guards separate from _our _son." Mum implies

This then causes everyone to go "ooh" and Dad gives a confused and baffled look. I don't know but his eye is twitching and that can't be a good sign of anything. I think mum will have to tell him and the others the secret.

"She is a Schana? They were killed out years ago by Pure Ones. I witnessed it myself so it can't be. How is this possible?" Dad asks

"Ezylryb, if you care to explain towards the secret that has been kept for this long." Mum queues in

"Yes, your majesty." Ezylryb replies.

I think, she is my princess and dad doesn't know? Classic mum and her secret alliances. This will prompt a confused look later on and this will really make him realise that he had caused trouble. Especially when it came to that incident a week and a half ago.

"I rescued Princess Lydea 18 years ago from her death. Her mother had died protecting the young snowy owlet and she was Queen Nynia Schana. Princess Autumn and Strix Struma were also present at the rescue and can confirm such actions taken to ensure the young lass safety." Ezylryb explains

Lady Autumn and Strix nod, confirming that they were present and they knew what was going on. Besides, that entire time dad is giving a look. I know that look, the "why didn't they tell me look". Dad looks dumbfounded by the news that my girlfriend is a secret princess. I just laugh in my mind as everything goes awkwardly silent. I wonder what will happen next.

"Dear Glaux, we have been harbouring the rightful heiress to the North? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Dad exclaims

"I'll explain later, but first. Don't forget that it is Lina at this point who had beaten her to this state." Mum adds in light of the subject at hand

"Wait a minute! That is ochre!" I exclaim

"What do you mean, Miss Daube?" Barran asks

Josh is sitting beside me giving me the "why?" face and i get a bucket and fly down to the ocean. I collect some water and bring it back so i can wash it all off. I pour all the water onto her and the ochre reveals her Pure One markings. A red brow like that what Barran described as Nyra and a semicircle on her chest. They all gasp as i had uncovered the truth. This is great as this'll show them who she really is and will prove that she is the one responsible for all of this.

"She's a Pure One. Like the ones seen around Tyto. Especially, when the resistance knocks 'em dead like I used to do." I remark

"Lina the Pure One, you are exiled for committing treason against Ga'Hoole and for beating the Princess of the Northern Kingdom, Lydea Schana. Dismissed." Boron declares and bangs the gavel twice

Lina is taken away and taken back to jail. We are talking to Josh and we just laugh and celebrate small by doing happy dances.

So she is going to get thrown out. Maybe then she'll return to her own kind. Mum is calling my by saying "Josh, come here already". Which means you should already be here. I walk over and Mum and Dad are talking about the effort I put in and stuff.

"You did well, Josh. Really proud of you. Now, your father wants a word. Right, Boron?" Mum nudges as she is proving her point that she is right all along

"I was wrong. I see now that you and Lydea can be together. As long as she _really_ is a princess, not a commoner and you will be with her..." Dad declares before Mum stops him (and yet he is still using _that_ system)

"If you dare do what i think you'd do I'll..." Mum forewarns him, but he stops her there

"I'm not going to force them to marriage, Barran. I have seen what it can do when it comes to Autumn. I've got work to do anyway and I wouldn't have time to." He says to her before turning to me and grabbing my shoulder "Good speech, son. You did well for your first time." Dad replies

Dad then flies off and mum breaks into hysterical laughter. I sit there while she makes an awkward moment out of this. I mean, if people were staring, I would hide my face and just try and find a way to get out of here.

"What's so funny, mum?" I ask before she collapses in hysteria

"I haven't heard him say that in years and yet when he says it…" He says before laughing harder and grapping her stomach. Then she gets up and calms down "Ok, let's go and see how Lydea is doing." She says after taking a few deep breaths.

Later, when her feathers are dry, Lina is thrown out of Ga'Hoole. I think this isn't the last we have seen of Lina the Pure One anytime soon. I was watching from the hospital and she will be punished for what happened I think. I just pay no attention and just get back to Lydea. I end up talking to her and when I tell her about what happened she smiles. I think she can hear me and I know she can't see me, but I smile back. Mum says that she is going and I say to her that I am staying a little longer. She says she wants me at dinner and then leaves. I am alone with Lydea and she is in a state where she can react to things, but she is still in a coma.

"I know you can't see me, but you can hear, but I have something to say. I just can't bear to see you like this and I want to wake up as soon as you can. I love you, Lydea. Wake up soon, ok." I say to her before I give her a kiss on the head. She then smiles again. I think she can understand.


	15. Chapter 15: Classroom Battlefield

In class next night, I'm listening mum as she is teaching us about something and I am writing notes to Bryony. We are having a nice paper conversation when mum comes up and takes the paper off us and chucks it in the bin. She wants to have us learn something before our end of year exams in a month and a half's time. She then continues the class and all the group start talking.

"This is boring! Wish Lydea was here to liven it up by telling us something encouraging." Bryony announces

"I bet Josh would like that. A little schmooze here and some action there..." Parzival remarks before laughing at me

"Keep your mind out of the tree roots, Parz." I tell him with a stern glare "I don't think that we would be making out in class."

"No talking while I'm talking please." Mum says noticing what we said and she glares at us

"Sorry, Queen Barran. I was just telling Josh here that he should chase the comatose P'Cess once in a while." Parzival remarks which sets the class off to laugh and that it way uncool.

"Parzival, flint mops at dusk tomorrow." Mum orders

"Aw man!" Parzival whines in complaint

"I'll make it flint mops and a detention if you continue." Mum warns

"Sorry, QB." Parzival replies and she continues the lesson

When mum is in the middle of reading, hot coals fly into the classroom. One of them knocks over a lantern and we start to panic as paper, textbooks and notebooks set on fire. The paper goes on fire as soon as the lantern touches it and everyone starts to panic.

Then comes in Lina. Everyone screams and panics as she comes after me and she brings it on, also about the Fire. Mum ushers the others out and upper Moon Master are confronting her. The only people inside is Shard, Bryony, Parzival, Lina and me. She tries to do a throw attack, but I counter it by catching her and spin launching her into a wall. We tag team her and she is completely outnumbered. I take her down and she ends up making it that we are pecking and clawing at each other on the ground. The Water bucket Patrol throw water at the fire and it puts out like a wet candle. The only repercussions we have for staying inside are waterlogged wings and are completely drenched there would be nothing that isn't soaked through.

We are soaking wet and Lina takes this to her advantage as she goes for me, again. We rumble and she makes us fall out of the classroom. As we fall, I feel time slow as I pull her off and throw her. Then the time speeds up when Mum stops me from falling. I know that I am difficult to carry at this age, but she is managing. She takes me back to the partially burned classroom and we stare at the damage Lina had caused. Mum clings to me and hugs me as she thinks that I was going to die. I calm her down, as it is the least I can do.

"Are you alright? Dear Glaux, you scared me to death with that." Mum exclaims while checking for injury

"Mum, I'm ok. A bit waterlogged and dizzy, but ok." I reply with a smile. Before feeling like I have to gag

Unfortunately for us, they saved her. I think they _are_ trying to get rid of her now. Dad flies up and i know he _will not_ be impressed of what happened here. He sees the damage and the other owls inside are taken to be examined for injuries. Dad doesn't look to happy when he sees that an exiles Pure One traitor was able to get into the Great Tree and do this.

"What happened here?" Dad asks

"Lina attacked and set the classroom alight with hot coals that knocked over a torch." I reply

"Josh fought her off and scared me when they almost plummeted into the ocean." Mum adds

"Are you alright, dear?" He asks mum, who then nods to the question before clinging to him and he hugs her back. She is probably traumatised from what just went on. "Who else was taking care of this?" Dad then asks

"Bryony, Shard and Parzival. They are ok, but are waterlogged too." I answer

I myself look at the damage done, everything in the classroom is smoke damaged, wet and burnt. It will take a few nights, maybe even a moon to fix all of this. None of the walls or floor was damaged in the process, but the whole class might be moved. I am thankful Lydea isn't here to witness this. Lina would be after her anyway if she had woken up by now.

"I think we need more security. If _she_ can get in, who knows what else can." I suggest

"Good thinking." Dad replies before looking at mum and says "Come on, dear. Let's go home."

They both fly off and I stare at them. I realised that dad cares about mum no matter what. Sure they may have their arguments and issues and junk, but they would stay together no matter what. It reminds me of Lydea and me.

_Incident Report by Queen Barran Nyctea_

_The Pure Ones have shown what their trained recruits can do with this. I see now that they pose a threat to us. Lina is a practical example of what a highly trained Pure One can do. As she had done things that are crimes against the Owl World, its peaceful existence, Ga'Hoole and the Schana Royal Family, she is one of the reasons why i write this report._

_As we hadn't heard from the Pure Ones since the times between the Battle of the Ice Claws and the Fall of the Northern Monarchy, they have had time to improve themselves. Last we heard was at least 18 years ago and from the numerous displays and records of attack have boomed in recent years in the Forest Kingdoms of Tyto, Desert of Kuneer, Kingdom Republics of Middle and Silverveil, and even in the Ga'Hoole Kingdom itself._

_In regard to the records, the last month has been a terrible time. Princess Lydea Schana had been now reminded of her identity and she has been ambushed and fighting for her life. If she wasn't as strong and willing to hold on as she is now. It is now that we have to take any action possible to ensure her safety and to take her kingdom back before it is too late._

_As the secret of the mirror is on the line, i have doubts that the secret will be kept, although they have all the information and the rest at their disposal to find it. However, they don't have the scrolls and anyone of "Schana Bloodline" as it is called._

_I worry for the safety of our world and the innocent in it. If we fall, all else falls. If Lydea dies, the Pure Ones win. We must try to win this for Lydea and what is just and true._


	16. Chapter 16: Lydea Wakes Up

Lydea; the beautiful female owl who haunts my thoughts and my heart. She is the one thing that concerns me all the time. I mean, it has been two weeks since her accident and she hasn't woken up. She can respond when I am talking to her and she smiles at me and once she cried a tear out of her eye. I think she is just trapped within her mind and unable to wake up, but knows I am there when I speak to her. Mum, Lady/Princess Autumn, Strix Struma and Ezylryb, the few that kept her secret, are concerned for me and I know that they know that I would just fall apart if she died.

Will she die? Will she live in fear for the rest of her life? Those questions fly around my mind 24/7. Kinda like mum when she can't stop thinking of something terrible that could have happened to me or dad. Mum gets really worried when she thinks something has happened.

I decide to visit her, as she is my girlfriend anyway. Since my parents are going out, they left me alone. I feel bored and needed someone to go with me (also I hate the guard from what dad had ordered them to do less than a moon ago) because of the danger of getting mobbed by the fangirls I have. They are loco for me and would give anything to be my wife. They also try to tear me apart and I seriously don't want to have practically all of my feathers missing. I called for my godmother, Strix Struma, to come.

She hands me a flower, which she had found yesterday for me to give to Lydea. I know she wants more than anything, as my godmother, to keep me happy if my parents fail me, which does happen a lot. She cares much about me she is like an aunt to me like Lady Autumn. Besides, I was in her class for Middle 1 and Middle 2 years as she is the teacher of Fire Master Class. I don't know why it is called that, but she goes with it.

As we arrive, i lay the flower, next to Lydea's motionless body and give her a peck on the cheek. Strix knows what emotions I have when I see my Lydea lying there. We are lucky she is alive somehow and we wonder if she will wake up, or if we will have to… I don't want to think about it. We have hope for her recovery and so does the whole of Ga'Hoole. Lady Autumn made an offering to the Goddess Cheyenne at the shrine at the base of the tree. I never knew that the legend was true until I was asked to place a wreath of buttercups at the shrine. Besides, someone in the Great Tree is picked every six months to do such a thing.

"She's going to be ok. Don't worry about all those bad thoughts. I know how it feels to be like this and trust me hun, it ain't good. Especially if it is Pure Ones that did the foul deed." Strix reassures me as she places her wing on my shoulder

"Strix, you don't know how much I love Lydea and how much this hurts me. I just don't want her to die." I reply

"Trust me, I know. Glaux forbid her from dying and he knows you care about her. Besides, she has to find the mirror to fix the world." Strix assures me "Besides, your mother and I know how hard this is on ya as of late and it is ok, Josh. If you lose her, do you ma and I a favour lad and don't commit suicide. It would break your mother's heart."

"Why would I ever do that?" I ask

"I don't know, but it is what some people say that you would do and I don't want to think such a thing is possible. Neither would your mother." She replies

"I understand. I know people think such things, but I am not ever going to be a "Romeo" and then kill myself if I think that my lover is dead." I say with a look of disbelief and wonder as to why people would think such things about me.

"Good for you, lad." She replies

"Lydea, My father is deeply sorry. Will you forgive him someday? He will let us be. Someday, I wish that you and I will be together forever. All i want to do, Lydea is wrap you in my wings and hear your sweet voice once more. Your silence, Lydea Schana, it is like you have become mute and it is a big as taunt." I tell to the sleeping owl.

"Come on, lover boy." She says with a roll of her eyes "You have to go home sometime and get to bed. Youngling Guardians need sleep. Also, your ma and da want you up at dusk tomorrow and she needs her rest anyway."

"I have had quite enough sleep, Strix Struma. Guardians never back down and i will be one soon." A familiar voice says to Strix as we walk away

"Lydea?" I ask myself

We turn around and that voice is Lydea. She stands up and i can hardly recognise her with all the bandages she has on. All that i can recognise her by is her beautiful dark blue eyes. Strix gives me a smile and a nod meaning go up to her and do it quickly.

"Lyd, I was like really..." I start

"I know. You are concerned and scared for me. I could hear you the whole time I was out. What you say is sweet and I love you so much." Lydea interrupts.

"Lydea, How are your wings and things?" I ask

"A little painful and stuff, but I'll recover." Lydea replies

"You have been out for days or something like that. I had to attend classes, but it isn't the same if you're not there." I admit

"I know what that would have felt like." Lydea synthesises with me as she winks

"Lina is a Pure One. She was arrested, put through parliament and was exiled until she attacked us in class and set it on fire. No one was hurt and she was escorted out yesterday morning. Don't worry, the security has doubled." I inform her

_Strix's Thoughts:_

_When you look at those kids, you see that they belong. I have seen this sort of thing before with some of our students. They find love and they are complete. They are without them, it all falls apart. Grades, behaviour, study; all those things are affected by the apathy they feel from being without the one thing they love. Josh and Lydea are like a half-half when it comes to the things i have seen the battle teacher. I mean, I have to deal with teenagers who have some serious issues. The lower classes are the worst, seeing as they always whinge and complain and never do anything besides sit there and talk._

_I like to see Josh happy, only as he is a prisoner of the intuition like a lot of people are. The system or the institution is the biggest load of crap in society. People in the society are distinguished by lots of factors. Two that Boron had created is "Aristocrats" and "Commoners". It is utterly ridiculous in any way. He basically made it like the North were Barran, him, Ezylryb and I grew up or worse, Ambala where Lady Autumn and maybe a few others grew up. _

_No wonder I left the North. Glaux, I was an aristocrat in that society before it fell and by Glaux I hated having to be called Lady Strix Struma. No wonder I don't really act like that girl I used to be._

_If the secret didn't come out, Lydea and Josh would never be together. If we didn't tell him, they would have run away and left everyone and everything behind. It will be like Boron and Barran all over again with some problematic results. Also, it would be the biggest thing to rock the Owl World since the Battle of Twilight Dawn. Or even the Northern Coup even. _

_This would cause bad things to happen and relationships to deteriorate. Not to mention we will never get the Northern Kingdom back and Ga'Hoole will be without an heir. I don't want to imagine what would happen to my best friend, Barran. She would fall apart and the event would break her heart._

_I know what happens when parenting and power cross the line, bad things. When bad things happen, you have many, many repercussions from all the choices one parent can make. Boron is what happens when parenting and power cross borders and both have consequences. He used his power and authority in a way that was terrible. Not to mention he abused Barran and threw her into a wall and caused her to become yeep again. Also, ya don't lock your kid in his room for three weeks. That is barbaric. I mean, he is tied with Allomere on this one. He hit Autumn and she has that thing that she has about personal space. It was lucky that Ezylryb stood up for her or she would have been a crying and bloody wreck._

_Anyway…_

"Come on, Josh. You have to get home now. If you excuse us, Princess Lydea, I have to take him home." Strix says while trying to pull Josh away

"It's ok and please call me Lydea." She replies

Josh gets dragged to the door and then he waves goodbye to Lydea and flies off.


	17. Chapter 17: Memory

Lina's defeat wasn't sweet. Lina regrets that she had let herself get caught. When she will tell Nyra, she will expect some sort of punishment. Her failure has caused Lydea to live and yet she has followed orders exactly. Lina makes the long flight to Compound to report to Nyra what has happened. She knows that Nyra will be pissed off and she tries to think of what she will do to her for letting Lydea live. Lina thinks she should have impaled her with her claws and should have decapitated something, but it is too late. She arrives and bows before Nyra who is admiring herself in the mirror and having Elanore place a necklace on her.

"You may go." Nyra says to Elanore, who bows and walks away

"Mother, I have some news." Lina says with a nervous smile

"What is it?" Nyra asks as she admires her wings to see if they are dirty

Lina sighs and replies "Lydea has been beaten…" before a pause

"Continue." Nyra encourages as she turns around

Lina sighs again and she is getting scared and says "She survived, ok. Then they found out it was me who did it so they… um like exiled me."

Nyra's eyes glare at her as fury is so large and raging; she gets a stick and beats Lina. In Nyra's eyes, the beating is summing up all her failures and being exiled. Lina is struck with violent blows over and over, blood coming from her beak as she is rapidity struck again and again.

"Mother, why are you here as a Pure One?" Lina asks between strikes by the stick across her face

Nyra stops and lowers the stick to the floor as she lands. She places down the stick as Lina is handed a cloth that she wipes the blood off onto from Elanore, who is slightly petrified from seeing what her pure anger can really do. Nyra walks over to the window and looks over the kingdom as Lina cautiously comes behind her.

"I was taken in and taught the Pure One way, Lina. I know that my enemies are small and weak against me and the might of the Pure Ones. If I gave up and became as clueless and without any dignity whatsoever, like you are, I would never be the leader I am today when I were chosen out of all the rest." Nyra answers

"You should of left." Lina adds "Maybe then you would have been better as a housewife than a woman who clearly would cheat on her husband if she could."

"How dare you say that about me!" Nyra screams as she picks up the stick and beats her again "Now, you have failed me. You are testing the Pure One way as one of the lower species." Nyra says as she still has the stick in her talons from the blow she just delivered

"You can't even take care of your own dirty work!" Lina blurts out "You make me do all the work while you sit there and do nothing."

"You have failed, admit it!" Nyra yells back at her

"No! _You_ failed!" Lina yells in answer "You have failed in being a general and a wife as you clearly don't give a damn about me or anyone else in that matter."

"I am more of a Pure One than you and you are just weak." Nyra screams as she hits her again "I'll Show you. Lydea had just woken up and is still recovering from the number that you inflicted on her. In other words, you were supposed to kill her." She screams again as she hits Lina again

"So, you expect me to do something that you could do yourself. You are lazy as." She says, prompting another hit from Nyra

"I bet she will try and take what is rightfully hers. When that time comes, I will show you my full wrath, Lina. I will prove to your stupid, ignorant and pointless mind that i am the Pure One General after all!" Nyra announces as she picks up the stick and strikes her over and over.

After a while, Nyra wears herself out and stops as Lina is covered in blood and she is groaning in pain. Elanore comes in and hands Nyra her cure-all when it comes to all the anger and emotions she suppress inside of her. She hands her some wine and she drinks it. Lina struggles to get up and she wipes the blood away.

"What do i do now? I want to make it up to you." Lina asks

"Fine then, I will send you on a mission. Take some Pure Ones and go kill Alina, Lydea's Adoptive Mother." Nyra orders

"As you wish, mother." Lina replies

Lina flies off and takes with her a small army. Back at Compound, Nyra watches her leave with Elanore and she orders for all the blood and fathers to be cleaned up as she inspects the troops.

Lina makes her long journey to Kuneer, as that is where Alina is based on her undercover mission for the OWER. Alina is tracking the movements of bats and of Pure Ones in the area that could be kidnapping owlets. Lina and her Pure Ones look all around the sandy, arid area of rock and sand to find her watching movement in the desert canyons.

Lina and her brethren end up ambushing her. A battle commences and Alina is outnumbered and without her allies that are also watching the canyons and violently killing her. Lina pins her and delivers the fatal blow, over and over. In the aftermath, Alina's mask is the only thing remaining beside a lifeless owl bathed in its own blood.

When Nyra is told of this, when Lina returns, she immediately writes a scroll to Metalbeak and then a diary entry she locks away with the others. She then places on her helmet and will personally deliver it to The Beaks. Elanore follows with the Pure One Guards as she flies alongside Nyra.

_Nyra's diary entry_

_I know now that Lydea Schana will be outraged about this. Just if I don't want to toy with her and make sure she dies so the North will still be ours. If she decides to fight me, I will be waiting for the little pest to finally gain the courage to fight me. She is a strong opponent and will make the best enemy for me to kill. _

_Lina may have failed to kill __**her**__, but since she has killed the adoptive mother that cared for the wretch for years and years. I know that she will come here with the guardians and will try to resort to measures as it will be another battle in the making. Just if this war hasn't intensified since the days of old._

_Then finally, we can take down the Guardians as it is the one thing standing in our way. Alas, we will only have chance to kill my long time enemy, Barran and her putrid allies. That still leaves Josh to be the king. If we succeed, i will personally go and kill Josh and will take his kingdom by force. Then finally, we will be unstoppable in the fight for the kingdoms._

Two days later in Ga'Hoole, Lydea had been allowed to stay with Josh while she is recovering. Barran said she was allowed and Boron couldn't care less what happens, just as long as Lydea is happy. Lydea is able to glide and flap, but she is still too weak to fly. Josh and Lydea find other ways to have fun.

In the evening, Barran gets a scroll when she is in the temporary Moon Master Class classroom looking for some of the homework she accidentally left behind. She reads the grim news and she places her wing over her mouth as she is shocked. Later, she asks Ezylryb to break some grim news to Lydea, since he knows her fairly well. He tells her that she will lose all her self-strength and that Lydea will not be able to accept such an event happening.

Barran replies with "I'm afraid that she will have to accept the truth. The youngling better accept that with her identity come some things that are unspeakable, but happen."

Ezylryb arrives to see Lydea while they are studying and having a laugh. Josh leaves the room as he knows to let them talk in private. He anyway needs to get something to eat, seeing as it is after lunch and he has been studying for four hours.

"Princess Lydea. There is some news." Ezylryb says to attract her attention from elsewhere

"Please, Ezylryb, I have known you for ages and i don't think that you can call me "Princess" because of this. Call me Lydea." Lydea clarifies

"You are either way taking the truth very well. Before i tell the news to you, I apologise for dropping the secret now. None of us knew when to tell you. I thought to let you know when it is time and when you will understand all this." Ezylryb adds

"What is it that you want to tell me?" Lydea asks

"Some news has come out of Kuneer yesterday. Barran was to tell you this, but she doesn't know what to say. She was quaking at the idea of what happened. I'm afraid that your mother, Alina, has been murdered and the most probable cause is Pure Ones." Ezylryb sadly announces as he sighs

"No... That can't... Oh Glaux... She Couldn't...! She Wouldn't...!" Lydea speechlessly tries to say

Josh enters the room and sees the sadness in Lydea's eyes. He goes up to her and makes her look up at him.

"Lydea, what is going on?" Josh asks

"My mother, Alina, is dead, Josh. Pure Ones killed her only because of my identity." Lydea announces as a tear falls from her eye

"It's ok, don't cry." Josh says as he holds her close, however she continues to cry.


	18. Chapter 18: The Monsoon and the Reminder

I cry. My heart is crushed and i just cry. I don't know when i will stop this. Josh tries his hardest to try and stop me from crying, but I just can't. I had lost the one person who cared for me after my real family, especially my real mother who had sacrificed her life to save me, had died. Josh won't let go of me, no matter what happens. I guess he is the one that will protect me from now on, seeing as he promised that he would.

In my dreams, I have constant reminders of my past and I am waking up at bad hours of the afternoon and this is driving me crazy. I hope I can get some sleep tonight.

(In vision, Lydea is 14 years old and she is starting school at the GTA)

"My precious snowflake is going to her first day of the Guardian Training Academy. I am so proud of you." Alina says

"I am going to show them what I've got and I want to be a Guardian someday, mum." I reply

"Go on, Lydea. School is starting and I have to go now." She says

"You are going already? But I want to tell you how my first day is like when I get home." I whine

"Lydea, I have to go now. I know you have being by yourself, but I have to go on a mission." She replies

"I understand." I reply "Goodbye, mum." I then say

(End of vision)

I wake up and Josh is standing beside me. He is seeing if I am ok and I burry my head into chest feathers and start to cry. He consoles me and he says by the way I was sleep-talking I had remembered my first day of the GTA. He then puts me to sleep again as I could hear his strong heartbeat as I had leant against him. He stays with me, to see if I would have another daymare of memories.

The day of Alina's final ceremony comes and I am in the worst part of the grief cycle and i just can't stop this crying as the bones burn. My mind isn't at ease as I cannot get out of my head all of the happy memories I had when I was growing up. I never knew that my identity could cause the people who care about me to die or get hurt. Why do the Pure Ones want to kill me when I mean them no harm? I just want to be a normal girl again and I wish that this was all just a dream.

Queen Barran thinks that she can get me out of this state and I admire the fact that she cares about my problem (possibly as she hopes for me to take my kingdom back As soon as possible and to seek out the mirror. Before i get grief related depression and go nuts). She had given me a pep talk. Barran cares that my parents are dead and she somehow understands the crushing sadness and loneliness I feel. She tells me that her parents died when she was an owlet also. Wow… She is an orphan also. She tells me not to tell Josh and I promise.

Because of my condition, I can miss exams and can catch them up at a later date. Josh is in the middle of exams and i am bored out of my mind and crying is the only thing my mind can think about. I am practically alone all night with nothing to do and things are getting better as I have time to think and attend physio therapy for my wings.

Yet again, it gets worse and worse as a scroll is delivered in the middle of the day. I noticed it there when I woke up and It reads:

_"Be prepared, Lydea Schana. All hell will break loose and when __I__ am done with you."_

The death threat comes at a bad time; a mega weather storm hits the tree. The storm is that bad that class are cancelled and people are avoiding going outside or near the base of the tree. Waves crash against the rocks at the base of the tree and they are very high. The rain falls rapidly as storm clouds line the sky lightning flashes all around us. I hope that the Shrine of Cheyenne won't be flooded. It is at the base of the tree and the waves are high enough to flood it if it happens. The winds are why classes were cancelled as they blow and force people in different directions and it is too strong to fight. The storm has been classed as a tropical cyclone and we all have to stay inside, no matter what, unless we have to go outside.

I stay inside and am reading books by candlelight. Josh is also reading books as we are just having a time when we are just reading I guess. Then I move onto studying my subjects for the exams I will have to do soon.

My studies are impacted by flashback after flashback of my happy life and it shows me every happy moment in my life. I even remember something that was forgotten years and years ago, the first few hours of my life. I see my mother's smile and the rest of my family. Then the Pure Ones attack and they all take evasive action. Then i remember my mother clutching to me and me burrowing my head into her. That is all i remember before i just stop and start silently crying to myself. Josh sees that I am crying and he asks if I am ok and I just tell him of what is going on.

I realise that i am destined to try and fight for my kingdom. I have to find the mirror as i was born to protect it. The secret and the mirror legend is what my family bloodline have been a part of for many generations. I have to save my kingdom and myself. Then i stop crying and get the note when josh leaves the room. I hold it in my hand as i use the fire of the candle to burn it. I take it over to the window and throw it out as it flies off into the wind and turns to dust. Then close the window before Josh comes back.

Then the storm stops, the moon appears and the water calms down. I wonder how that happened and why the storm stopped. Maybe my emotions caused this? Maybe that i have found my inner strength and conquered my sadness and fears it stopped. The weather was probably caused by my emotions. They find it peculiar as the Weather Chaw tracks the storm as it moves away. Josh comes back i tell him only one thing when enters.

"I think it is time to see the scrolls"


	19. Chapter 19: The Scrolls of Snow

All of the scrolls come out of their storage and i look at them in awe. I think to myself about the number of scrolls, 15. There are 15 scrolls in the collection and they thoroughly explain everything and the truth of the mirror and about the Goddess of Snow, Nya Schana-Strata, her connection with Glaux and her four goddess counterparts. They are Goddess of the Moon, Goddess of Beauty, Goddess of Light and the Goddess of Water and her connection with the Schana, my family.

"Your mind must comprehend the truths of all these scrolls. To find the Mirror of the Snow Goddess, you have to read all of these scrolls and find the pattern to find the riddle or the clue to finding it. Good luck, Lydea." Barran explains (For an owl like her, she definitely knows her legends)

"I'll try." I reply.

Within less than an hour i have read two scrolls. Two hours later, i have read five scrolls. The truth fills my mind as i realise what the truths are. I know now that the mirror will help destroy the Pure Ones that are within the vicinity of the North. They will turn to dust as they are like paper and we are the fire that destroys them. Within another few hours i read the truths of the goddesses.

They are all 5 of Glaux's fellow gods and they created the mirror to protect the goodness of the world before Mordecai of Darkness and Princess Cheyenne of Tyto's war of Pure One v Tyto Forest and Guardians of Ga'Hoole. They foresaw the rise of the Pure Ones and created the mirror for a Schana to control the power as the Goddess of Snow's bloodline continued within the Schana Snowy's.

Later, i have read all the rest of the scrolls and my mind are blown by all this. I am speechless and i know what to do now. Josh enters hand puts his wing around me as i roll the scroll back up. I realise that he wants to help me as I am searching.

"This is all too much, but i can't stop. I need to find the clue... The sentence tells us where it is. Where is it? Show me where it is! Anything! Show me anything! Give me a clue!" I yell from stress.

"Lydea, I think you need a break." Josh suggests "You look like my mother when she has been working for hours on end and she hasn't had a break. Come on, you need to have a break."

"Josh, I am fine." I reply

"No. You are stressing out. Look, since you're getting stronger, we can go for a flight around. Clear your head and take an easy approach of this." Josh suggests again

"Josh, here is the rundown of what is going on: The Pure Ones know i am alive, I am recovering from my injuries and to top it all off, _I_ have to find a magical mirror that will help me regain my kingdom. I am so fucking stressed!" I announce in stress, admitting that he is right

"Lydea, I know. Baby, it is ok." Josh asks

"When did you turn into Parz?" I ask while laughing, seeing as he sounds like Parz when he is speaking to one of his girlfriends.

"Did i just?" Josh asks before we laugh hysterically

It is so good to have a laugh after a while. Then I hear Queen Barran fly to the door. I can tell it is her as she was speaking in Naya'va down the hall. I think she is silently observing us. She is our main supporter and I don't think that she'll judge us. I mean, seriously, she doesn't judge others unless they have to be. I don't know what that means exactly. So anyway, I remember now, I am cacking myself senseless.

_Barran's Thoughts_

_My son is the happiest owl in the whole world at the moment. I love to see his smile. Besides, he hasn't smiled like that since he was an owlet and when I came home to see him. When he is with Lydea, he is happy with a smile on his face like he was back then. When he hears her name, his gold/amber eyes light up like they used to when he was little and i can't help myself but laugh._

_I just always remember when he was a little owlet and he used to always be excited when we came home, when we both were busy. He has that same effect when he and Lydea get together when he comes home from school to have her waiting for him to ask how his day was and all that._

_**It is True Love and I should know.**_

_Boron may have taken a while to understand this, especially since he has been feuding with our son and he thought we knew best. I did too, but when __I myself__ realised that they belong together when he separated them and gave me a mock excuse. I may have caused a ruckus, but I____don't care what anyone thinks__. Someday, I will know someday that Josh will make a good leader from his training..._

_...And a good husband._

Josh and I walk out onto the branch outside his hollow and I look down. I never noticed, but we are so high up. Why does the palace have to be so high? If there weren't branches practically everywhere, I would be afraid of plummeting into the ocean. I feel the spring wind filling my lungs and upon my feathers. Josh instructs me to branch up higher by flapping my wings. I get higher and higher and my wings are hurting like they have been torn apart. I get high enough and I see how high I am. I gulp and oh boy…

"You got the baby steps. Let's go." He adds from his coaching

"Ok. If I fall, it is your fault if I plummet." I reply

"You won't, I promise." He reassures me

We take off and I close my eyes. I fear that I am plummeting and I brace myself for the collision into the water below. Josh tells me to open them again and look. I open them and realise I am flying. I start cheering for myself and Josh laughs. We share a smile before a small convocation comes.

"It feels so good to have the wind in my feathers again, Josh. I didn't know what i was missing until now!" I announce

"I love to see you happy, Lyd. Come on, I'll race you." He replies

"Be afraid of the punishment if _I_ win. If I win, you have to clean up all the scrolls after we find the answer." I taunt while setting the wager

"If I win, Hmm... I know what; you'll have to tell Parz all the grammar mistakes he makes." He wagers back to me

We fly off and I gain the Lead as we fly around Ga'Hoole and weaving through the tree branches until I land first back at Josh's Hollow. I laugh loudly as Josh has to clean up 15 scrolls when we find the answer. Josh gives me an unimpressed, but humble look as he congratulates me for winning. He is a good sport I guess. We get back to work and we finally find the answer when we lay the scrolls together and the middle paragraphs of all the scrolls repeat the same word on the 3rd line. When we lay the Scrolls over each other and over the word that is the same, but in different positions, we find the answer:

_"What lies within the heart of the Northern Kingdom? Snow and a heart of Schana Bloodline will show the way. As a brave heart and a Pure Blooded Schana has the sense for the mirror, when the snow shows the way."_

"No wonder i have a strange feeling and dreams to match when snow falls." I announce.

"Maybe we should try and find it soon. Maybe we should go tomorrow." He says

"I don't know. The Pure Ones could be anywhere and they would try and kill me. I reply

"Lydea, do you want to get your kingdom back?" He asks

"Josh, I do. I truly do, but I don't want to get hurt." I reply, telling him that I am scared

"Not if I am with you. I will fight anyone that would want to hurt you." He reassures me while holding my wing

"You really mean what you say? I don't want to get you hurt." I ask

"I would fight and die for you." He replies

I think we will have another try at our first kiss. Last time, we had it and then well… Josh's parents weren't happy on a few levels. We get close before someone lands behind us and gains our attention by coughing. We realise that Josh's dad is behind us and turn around. Especially not to get caught.

"No, you don't. I have been hearing your whole convocation and I have one announcement. Curfew has been shortened so your "adventuring" is limited and you won't get attacked. Thank Glaux that Lydea survived the beating she had encountered." Boron announces

"Dad! We are upon the biggest discovery that will change everything and you want us to sit here and do nothing?" Josh yells just when Barran comes in. This is about to become catastrophic and will cause more damage than what the storm did.

"Boron, maybe we should..." Barran starts her classic speech

"Shut up, Barran! The Past 18 years and you have done nothing to discipline him! Do you realise that if we intend on letting those two and their friends go out of the Ga'Hoole area they will get attacked. Do you want to see a repeat of what happened, but with Josh getting hurt?" Boron yells

"He knows his right from wrong, Boron! You just see a child in him! He isn't about to let the Pure Ones try and kill him." Barran yells

"That is what he is. No matter how old he will get, he is still an irresponsible child!" Boron announces loudly for all of us to hear

"He _is _responsible! Our son is Moon Master Class President and has his own gang pent on helping out Lydea to try and get her kingdom back. He knows how to be a leader and he is very responsible" Barran clarifies "I still think that you live in the past. Also, stop thinking that he will make the same mistakes!" She then yells

"Mum! Dad! Not in front of L-Y-D-E-A. She doesn't want to hear this!" Josh yells, after seeing the expression on my face, which is a shocked one

"It is ok. I can manage." I tell the outraged lover of mine, finally snapping out of the loss of thought I had

"Get out of my room and take your petty argument elsewhere! You both are as bad as each other!" Josh yells to his parents as he shoos them away

Later, I decide to go home as things get a little hectic around Palace Hollows. I get my things and leave the Palace. When you are there and the King and Queen have an argument, there is more yelling than all the arguments in the whole world put together when they disagree. It is like they are Mordecai and Cheyenne sometimes. Also when it comes to their arguments, they always fight and then make up.

Next day, we make a plan to try and break out of curfew. If one gets out, we all have to get out. They end up enforcing the guards to keep an eye out of curfew breakers.


	20. Chapter 20: Breaking Curfew

It comes dawn and Shard and I try sneaking out. Like Lydea said in class, if one gets out, we have to get the others out. She says that we are going to travel to the North just to find a mirror that can be used to defeat evil. I thought to myself "Sweet! I am going on an adventure with my buds".

Shard opens the window of our hollow and we start to sneak out. We are hiding and stuff and then, guess what happens, we get stopped by the guards. That is horrible. I mean, come on! Isn't this just going too far? We didn't know anything about this or how bad it would be until Josh described it in class. I didn't really believe him until we tried and failed just then. Shard and I try to see a way out and, sadly, it fails. They are also waiting there too. Will anyone find a way to break it? I will commend them when they end up breaking us out.

(Meanwhile at the Moon Master Dorm)

I am rallying my friends together as this is totally unacceptable and stuff. They just can't lock us up like that. No one should be locked into their rooms. I mean, Josh ended up having to be locked in for a week and a half or something and that isn't good. The 5 of us are trying to come up with a plan to get me out so i can help Lydea on the adventure that we are going on later. We are searching for some sort of powerful thing or whatever. IO wasn't listening anyway.

The 5 of us take the window way out. I mean, it has been done but there is like no trap doors or whatever. We pass five branches away from our hollow, before they get us. As we are being ushered back to our dorm, I see Lydea flying past and I think about cheering, but she'd be caught in like an instant. Then we are put away and carefully watched for the rest of the day.

(In the Background of Parzival, Lydea flies past)

The guards were distracted by all the teens from all the classes trying breaking curfew. I just saw Parz and the lower half of Moon Master trying to escape from the dorm. I fly past as the guard are too distracted to notice me. If I end up running into them. I could give an excuse and say that I have to get a textbook from the Palace Hollows that I left in Josh's hollow. They are too distracted and don't see me so I easily I fly to Josh's hollow. I have an idea and I get a rock from the base of the tree and throw it near the guard and they think it is a Pure One stealth bomber and that was a hot coal. They follow it, leaving Josh to come out of his hollow.

"Thanks, Lyd. It is worse than fever in there. Mum and dad have gone nuts! There is yelling and bickering and then there is... I'm not going to say what is next. When your parents realise they have been married for that long they think they are young again, make sure to stay away from them." Josh announces in horror of what he has been dealing with

"We got to go get Parz from the dorm and Shard and Bry from West Side Hoole." I announce

We fly to Shard and Bryony's and hide in the branches above them. Then Josh imitates a Pure One call and the guard chase where it came from (obviously thinking it came from the Eastern Gate) and leaving the place unattended. Bryony and Shard come out she Bryony has her ochre box (**a makeup box**) and we go to get Parz. The dorm is guarded and Bryony has an idea. She uses ochre to paint herself to look like Otulissa in the year below us (who is in Fire Master Class). She flies past them as they chase her. She gets some rope and does this cool tying trick she had learned in the Tyto Resistance. She ties them up and we head up to the top layer of the tree and Bryony shakes off the ochre powder she had placed on herself. The guards are tied up tight and we just look at them. I wonder how she did that.

"Now that we're here. I suggest that we get the heck out of here!" Shard announces

"How are we going to get outa that gate?" Bryony asks

"I have a plan, but i didn't plan it. It was Lydea." Josh announces referring to the plan i had made while coming here

"What?" The other three ask (are they doubting that I can make a plan?)

"Honey, yo are the most disorientated P'Cess that i had eva met. Since when do ya have a plan, like seriously?" Parzival asks

"Trust me, Parz. We have this, as you gangsta people rarely say, in da bag. Now the plan: First we cause a distraction. Josh will be wearing some white ochre over his eye marking and i will have some over my snowflakes. Then we look like Josh's parents. Then we sit near Northern Gate and we cause an argument while you guys, and Bryony, forward out the gate and then will cause a distraction to enable us the chance to escape ourselves. Figure that you can handle that?" I explain then ask while they stare at me with their mouths open (They seriously doubt me.)

"Wow… Never knew you were capable of a plan like that. Not saying that the plan isn't brilliant, but you created a plan?" Bryony says

"I thought of it I guess." I reply

"We can handle this. We are Moon Master Class. No one can stand in our way as we are the best of the best. We have had years of training and we have been put into the best class for our final year of schooling. We have shown to the teachers that we are the best of the best to get into that class and now we can show the guard how good we are at stealth and disguise. Let's get out there and get the heck out of here! Who are we?" Josh rallies us

"Moon Master Class!" We all reply as we take off and fly down to the Northern Gate.

The plan commences and we apply the ochre powder. We look the spitting image of Josh's parents and i can't help but try to hold back my laughs. Shard. Bryony and Parzival take their positions as we begin the attention sneaking. I end up coughing and then I have the voice perfect.

"You know, you are an idiot! These kids just can't stay in their rooms. They need to fly like an owl should. Who even cares about the curfew anyway?" I start while the guard investigate.

The three take off and start sneaking in the shadows of the tree as Josh starts his forward argument. Josh does a perfect impression of his father and it makes people laugh so much they fall over.

"We need to keep them under control, Barran. For the love of Glaux, didn't you see what the Pure Ones did to Lydea? It is lucky she could have survived or Josh would have lost it." Josh replies in his limitation voice (kind of strange and cool right?)

As the guard come and investigate, Bryony throws a rock at a small tree and a branch falls off and into a torch, setting it on fire. The guard take their eyes off us and go to pull the branch off the cauldron torch. We quickly fly off and out the gate before they check the area for Pure Ones. We fly into the clouds as they throw the branch into the ocean. A dark figure of Lina watches as they leave. She then heads in another direction as they leave. She is going the short way to Compound.

We are several Km's away when I hear Bryony suggest something.

"We should go to Tyto. We would need to get a map as we are seriously going to get lost." Bryony says

"I agree." Shard says

"Ok then. Which way?" Josh asks

"South-East from here. Turn around." Bryony replies

They then turn around as they are going to Tyto. She says that her aunt has a map of the North and we might need it.


	21. Chapter 21: Ambushing Moon Master

Lina flies to Compound as Moon Group hasn't even got to the shore of the Sea of Hooleamere within their time of flying. Meanwhile, Nyra is pacing back and forth her hollow. Nyra had only returned from her trip and she had had a rough trip. She has been struck with some unusual ideas from her mind after she had left and returned to the North. She paces until Lina disrupts her train of thought.

"Yes, Lina." Nyra sighs in discontent

"The five have escaped curfew and they will be coming to find the mirror. They are going to Tyto Forest and then they will be coming soon." Lina informs her

"They escaped after curfew! They are coming to find the mirror! What will we do?" Nyra yells as her leadership is at stake

"Mother, we should..." Lina starts to say into the one-sided argument

"If they find that mirror... Lina, you idiot! It is your entire fault for not killing that... that... Schana Bastard!" Nyra announces in anger

"Mother, I had tried my best, but she held on. I was trying to ask what we do now. Are you going to answer me or I will get mad?" Lina answers

"We kill them, that's what we do! Take as many Pure Ones as you need and go and defeat all five of them. Now!" Nyra orders

She flies off with a small battalion of Pure Ones with her as she plans her trap in Tyto Forest as she knows that the five will be there soon. Lina evaluates the many factors and warns her troops of Tyto Resistance members trying to scare them off from what was once occupied Pure One territory, before a certain pair of Guardians helped Tyto Resistance.

Meanwhile, Back in Ga'Hoole, Guards fly up to the parliament and they have some very interesting news from the last afternoon. They interrupt the weekend meeting to say simply one thing:

"Prince Josh, Princess Lydea, Shard Arin, Bryony Daube and Parzival Marx from Moon Master Class had escaped curfew and have left."

Barran stares at Boron who is not very happy at his failed attempt to keep Lydea (and any other student the Pure Ones could be after, like Josh) safe. From attempts on the Pure Ones from killing anyone. Barran stops him from moving and she gives him pleading eyes. She knows he will get a squadron to go and find them, but she wants them to find the mirror. He just lets it go and continued the Parliament meeting.

11 hours later, the edge of Tyto Forest

Back to the place where my fears are. Ever since the incident, I have mixed feelings sometimes when i come to Tyto Forest, my home. Ramaxon did horrible things to me and I could never forget my overthrowing. I would like to leave it in the past, but Lydea had reminded me of it when she had been ambushed. I was ambushed by my own kind, my followers. Lydea was the same as most of the Pure Ones are Snowy's from the Northern Kingdom. Her own people had turned over to the dark side and attacked their princess. How could they do that? I will never know. Kinda like how I will never know why they followed Ramaxon and helped him rebel.

Then out of the branches of the trees come a Pure One! Then dozens more all come after us as we fight them off. We are outnumbered and we are almost falling under. It is round two and this fight had just got bigger.

In the middle of it, Lydea is flying in the middle of it and we are too defocused to notice her. Then I see Lina coming after her to try and attack her from behind. I turn around and push Lydea out of the way and I throw Lina into the trees. Then her dumb Pure One Guards come and get me as they continue their forward attack and the evasive action fails as we all are knocked to the ground.

We are groaning in pain as she had tossed us around and made fools of ourselves. Ow man… As I fall from consciousness, I see and hear Tyto Resistance Members scaring them off as Lina orders them to fall back. They would be stupid to fight TR, they are better than the Pure Ones by 89% or whatever and they would get ripped apart.

I see a familiar face as i fade from consciousness it is someone that i knew back in the day, but i just fall into darkness before i realise who it is.


	22. Chapter 22: False Judgement

A member of the Tyto Resistance flies to Ga'Hoole bearing the five members of Moon Master Class. They are all banged up and bloody as they have a few scratches and gashes from their fight with the Pure Ones. Since last night, after the Parliament meeting, Boron decided to look for the kids and to organise search parties. Barran had no choice but to agree with him, seeing as she feared the worst for Josh. The search parties have been looking for the five teenagers. Boron had spearheaded a party that had been searching the Desert area of Kuneer and Barran left with Princess Autumn to go check Autumn's home of Ambala.

Barran had only arrived back in Ga'Hoole when the resistance member lands in the middle of the city and she bears the five in the basket. Barran and the rest of the city come and crowd around. Barran's first reaction is what sets the mood.

"Oh my Glaux... Josh!" She utters in shock and in sadness

She runs her clenched claw against her son's face as her emotions take way and she starts crying. She cannot bare the sight that is her incapacitated son. Autumn is shocked to see that such a thing has happened and she takes Barran back to the Palace Hollows. Barran spends most of her night in her hollow as she sits upon her perch and cries when she is looking through her portraits of Owlet Josh and a family portrait before things got hectic. Josh is getting treated along with Lydea and the other three in the hospital.

Boron is unaware of what is going on as he returns from the search. Lady Autumn thinks that she has to be the one who tells him of Barran's condition and Barran will be most likely the one to tell him of what happened to Josh. The Ambalan Princess lands in the city square a moment soon and she catches Boron's attention.

"Boron, we have a situation." Autumn says

"What is it? Have they found the kids?" Boron asks

"There is something more important to deal with at the moment. Barran has started to cry and she shows no signs of letting up soon." She replies

"Where is she?" He asks

"In the Palace." She replies

He takes off and she watches him fly off to see what is wrong with Barran. Autumn sighs as she didn't want to say what happened to Josh. She knows that Barran will tell him and she just goes to speak to someone.

Meanwhile, Boron arrives at the Palace and Barran is crying her eyes out. She is also lying on the floor on her back. Boron gets her up and she has red eyes from crying and a red face also. Her tears are still going as she is being held close. He lets go and has a hold of her shoulders.

"Barran, what happened?" Boron asks the teary eyed Barran "What is going on?"

"It's Josh..." Barran starts before wailing in sorrow

"What happened? Where is he?" Boron asks her as she cries some more "What happened to him?"

"...Follow me." Barran replies

He lets go of her and They fly to the hospital. The crestfallen Queen leads her husband through the hospital. Everyone is still in a fluster as the five are still knocked out and have to treat them of all their injuries. When they come to the room where Josh and the four others are, they see Parzival's mother, Sierra, who had been informed by Lady Autumn of her son's injuries and Bryony's aunt, Sienne, who knew of the attack and travelled to Ga'Hoole top see now her niece was doing, are also in the room.

Barran and Boron walk up to their incapacitated son and the queen faints when she sees all of the bandage that was applied to the teenager's body. Josh is nearly covered in it and only his face, head, wings and claws aren't covered in bandage; Boron takes one look and is silent as he knows why Barran had fainted. He is overcome by sadness and Autumn is helping Barran up as she had become lightheaded. Boron places his wing over Barran, as she starts crying again, as they both cannot stand the fact that their son has been weakened and knocked unconscious. For once since Josh has become a teenager, Boron cares about him and knows if he wasn't so "mad with power" he would have realised how important the mission is.

Later, Boron had called to order the Guardian parliament. As he might know how to take back Lydea's Kingdom, but he is also angered over what the Pure Ones have done to his only child. All the guardians agree and there is anger and outrage over the obvious ambush on the five teens. There is also yelling and calls for things that are deemed barbaric in the Owl World.

"It is time to finish what we failed to finish years ago." Autumn announces "If the Pure Ones dare think they could become as mad with power as they are already then by Glaux I will beat them all for the North if I have to."

"We tried to destroy them and to make them fall, but they took out Princess Schana's Parents." Ezylryb adds

"I have come to a conclusion." Boron says, making a hush come over the parliament as they wait for his answer "It is time to take a course of action. We will do this not just for the Northern Kingdom, but we are also doing this for my son, Josh. We are going to sharpen the battle claws. We are going to take down those Pure Ones! For the Schana and the North!" Boron finishes

This prompts the Guardians to send out the order to take up arms to fight the Pure One menace once again. They all are getting ready and will be taking off soon. Hours later, Josh wakes up and is horrified to find out that his father has ordered to take up arms. Josh takes off his bandages and goes to fly over to the Palace Hollows. He isn't stopped by anyone, as his fury is more powerful than anything known to owl-kind. Josh arrives and is giving a piece of his mind.

"Dad, you can't do this! We are upon the scrolls and close to finding the mirror and finishing this ourselves!" Josh yells

"You will understand when you are a father and when Pure Ones try to kill your child. Also, Lydea would thank me for cleaning up the mess that those Pure Ones made. I know we dropped the North, but it was for Lydea's own good as well as for peace reasons. Besides, it is high time to take it back like we said we would years ago." Boron replies

"She won't thank you when it comes to doing that! You are making this worse! She will not fight for her kingdom and she will never fight against the…!" Josh yells toward his misunderstanding father

"Josh, Duty Calls." Boron interjects

Boron flies off Leaving Josh by himself. The Guardians then leave as a storm begins to roll north and is moving to the Northern Kingdom. Josh heads back to the hospital and is outraged over what his father has now done.

I cannot believe this! He is making this worse. I do understand his logic, as he is right about dropping the North in the first place, but how can he take an extremist answer towards this. I fly back as we need to find that mirror and leave now. If we don't find it and the Pure Ones win... I won't want to imagine that. When I arrive, Lydea is stuck in a tangle while the others are doing the same thing as I did earlier, but succeeding.

"We have to find the mirror before they get there." I announce

"How will we get there?" Bryony asks when she gets the bandages off

"Fly. What else?" I sarcastically ask

"We can leave... Now... Before the... Guardians attack." Lydea says while she still struggles with her bandage

"What if they attack us?" Shard asks "The Pure Ones could be waiting for them and we are Guardians… technically speaking."

"We'll paint ourselves up all convincingly like Pure Ones if we get there before them. If the Guardians come we can take it all off. Fool proof." Bryony remarks

"We have to... Hurry!" I holler as i am helping Lydea with the bandages and trying to make them follow

The bandages are really tight on her as I had used my battle claws to cut it all off. Then we all put on our battle claws and helmets then take to the sky. Then out of nowhere, Lina and her Pure Ones have a net and they throw it and before we take action, it envelops us. Like the mists do over the Great Tree. She laughs at us and they usher us into separate cages.

"Looks like you won't be finding the mirror then." Lina taunts

"You won't get away with this, Lina." I sternly say

"I don't care." She replies


	23. Chapter 23: Breaking Free

Chapter 23: Breaking free

We are upon the high mountains, almost toward the Northern Kingdom. I can't believe this is the third time we have fallen victim to Pure Ones. How could we not see them or even know where they were? I did have a strange feeling in my gizzard, but i didn't know what it was, it couldn't off been the snow since it is spring. Why didn't i act when i felt this feeling? I would of told Josh, but i didn't know what it was until the net sprung on us.

This is where it will end? I don't want to die; I would never want to die. Lina will take me to Nyra and I know that she will execute me just as she will get the location of the mirror. I hear Josh tapping on his cage and we look. He then uses sign language to tell us to use the rope that they had errantly forgot to take off Shard, to pull the cage doors off. I don't know why Shard was carrying rope in the first place, but it is going to come in handy. Shard passes the rope to Parzival, then to Bryony, and then to me, then i give it to Josh. We all pull at it as the cage doors bend. We keep at it and then finally they burst off. The Pure Ones don't notice until we are less than 400cms away and they begin to chase us.

Lina furiously leads her brethren while we beat our wings as fast as we can to escape. Every wing beat, my wings grow weary as i haven't run away like this for ages. Bryony then flies behind me and she puts lots and lots of brown ochre powder at them and they fall back as the powder envelops them and cries of pain are heard. It is very obvious that they got it in their eyes, because the screams of pain are heard from far away as we escape. We fly into the trees when Shard yells "Guardians!" We fall into nearby trees as they pass. That is very peculiar since they left first. We must have been taking a shortcut or something. It is when, Shard begins his yelling.

"They are going to attack! We are going to be in a warzone!" Shard yells

"Remember what _I_ said! I said "We are getting answers, at any cost". Even if our lives are on the line, we will get answers. We _will_ find the mirror and _we_ will get rid of the Pure Ones from Lydea's Kingdom! No exceptions." Josh yells back as we are in different trees

"Don't fight! I want to take my kingdom back, but violence isn't the answer! I need to get my kingdom back, for my family!" I announce

"Let's go already!" Bryony yells

We fly off into the distance as the guardians are crossing the mountain range toward the Northern Kingdom, my home. I notice the beauty of the mountains and i think i remember them from somewhere. I feel like that i have been here before. This place is so familiar that my mind is having visions of my past. I remember my earliest memories when Ezylrib as taking my away from the North as it had fallen into Pure One control. I was only a little owlet and i never would have thought I'd remember anything like that. It is time to confront my fears, however many i have for now


	24. Chapter 24: The Battle of The North

Chapter 24: Battle of the North

We are flying into the warzone. The display of war is all around me as Pure Ones and Guardians fight in a bloody brawl. I hear calls such as "For Schana Kingdom!" and "For the Owls of the North!" We have arrived in the heart of the battle and for some reason; i have flashbacks of a battle long ago. I don't know what battle it is. It could be... Never mind. As we are notoriously flying around as Josh is also fighting. Typical Josh, he cannot resist doing what is right. I see Lina and i just freeze in fear. Lina is heading toward me and i cannot move, I am still, flying in the air and in her way. I see Bryony fly in front of me and she head butts her. Lina is disorientated as she falls down and loses control. I can finally move again and we are going to make a break for it.

As we leave, Pure One reinforcements pour in by the dozen and we hide. Josh is feeling strange as i know what his emotions can do.

"We just can't leave." Josh says while we stop

"What do you mean? We have to find the mirror." I reply

"Lydea, _you_ can find the mirror. I just can't let this battle slide this time. My parents are fighting down there. If anyone wants to follow Lydea and find the mirror, go ahead. If you want to fight, follow me." Josh adds to his comment

They follow Josh as they go into a forward attack. I watch as they attack. Their combined ability actually helps. I see Nyra flying toward me and i freeze again. Why do i keep doing this? Then Lina is pushed into her and they are disorientated. I fly off before they will notice me. As i fly though the barren wasteland of snow, i have another vision and see something. Why do i have a connection with this anyway? As i follow the snow's direction i go past a mountain which i have connection of vision with the most. I look at the mountain and it looks like a palace that has caved in. I do closer and look into a room which has carvings in it. I feel strange as i fade into another vision.

(In her vision)

"She is beautiful, Nynia. Like she has been blessed with her beauty." My aunt coos

"Shia'ja, she is my daughter not yours." My father whines to his sister.

"Oh, Arin, Shia'ja, you bicker like children. Your firstborn, Arin, is a beautiful child. What are you and Nynia going to call her?" Grandmother asks

"Yeah! What are you gunna call her, big brother?" My father's younger sister asks

"Arin, we are to call her Lydea. Named after the goddess of Snow's daughter, Lydea Mija Dur Lira." Mother tells her in-laws.

(End of Vision)

Why did i just see that? I am named after a goddess? Those were members from my family before their untimely death. My aunt has the snowflakes, so does the rest of the women in my family. What is with them and the snowflake? It must be our family's symbol or marking or something. Why does all female members of my family have the snowflake? This is making me confused. It is like i was born to be one out of a million. Every time i see something, it is because of the snow. Ezylrib once told me that i might have Snow-sight, as my visions are from the snow.

My mind is restless, when will this be clear?


	25. Chapter 25: The Mirror

As i fly, all that runs through my mind is all about the vision. I just have so many questions that may never be answered and nothing will tell me anything. There are no living relatives of mine, since they died and there is on one that knew them well enough. Boron and his family did know them, but I don't think he is about to give detail to a grim and horrific night in the history of the North and to owl kind. I just know these things. Besides, he will leave us alone, but I don't think he will speak to me until a forward apology is made. That is sorta what josh meant to say I guess.

I also think about Josh. I wonder if he is ok. Call me panicky, but he is my boyfriend and he is the only thing i have now. I mean it, those Pure Ones killed my family to start with and a woman who is like family to me, as she took me in and raised me like her own. My mind is not at ease as i follow the snow. I mean, my Glaux-damn snowsight is really a pain in my behind. The wind carries the little white snowflakes that dance on the northern wind and me to another mountain with a cave in it. I see an ominous light from the cave passage. I follow the light and find the mirror. So this is the mirror. It is in a rectangle frame with ornate silver surrounding the glass of the mirror. The glass itself is shrouded in a smoke wall for some reason. Hmm... I look at and find a small lace scarf behind the gorgeous mirror. I put it on. The scarf is somewhat dusty from all the years that it has been sitting here. Then I walk up the beautiful mirror and look into it. I see my reflection though the smoke, but then I fall into another vision.

(In her vision)

"Nya, this is the biggest accomplishment for the peace of the Owl World." A king, possibly a Schana says to a goddess. I can tell by her markings. She has a large imprinted ice blue snowflake on her back and different shaded blue goddess eyeliner, like the Goddess Cheyenne.

"Kaj, my love, we have only begun the road to peace. Glaux, Cheyenne, Hara, Leona and Amara are all counting on this to stay secret. However, they had fallen. Glaux, Hara, Leona and Amara had sadly died from ambush and Cheyenne and Lord Mordecai of them Pure Ones killed each other." The goddess replies, in a sweet, but firm voice (I think her name is Nya)

"I wonder how we will keep this hidden in the cave." Kaj asks (I guess that is the guy's name)

"I will find a way, just go home and tend to Lydea Mija Der Lira. I am going to fix this. Don't worry." She replies.

Kaj flies off and leaves her all alone. I see her take off the crown that she had donned and puts it down in front of the mirror. She is looking in the mirror, her reflection is like mine, but she has different markings, especially the eyeliner. then she hears something behind her as a loud screech fills the cave. She sees the Pure One chucking the rock behind her. She catches it and is adsorbed into the mirror. Then the owl flies away as it emits the ray of pure white light in the cave that glows today. Then a scarf flies out of the mirror and lands on the ground.

Kaj returns then notices her crown on the ground, along with her lace scarf and he sees her in the mirror. Her dark blue eyes glowing brightly as she stands and she has tears running down her face before she disappears behind a wall of smoke.

(End of vision)

She must be reappearing if I can see her eyes. The wall of smoke resembles the mists in the forest. Maybe it is her way to connect with the forest, but she isn't dead. I don't even know how all of this works. Then I am sucked into another vision.

(Another vision)

Years later, Young Nyra and Metalbeak are talking. It is only two minutes before the Coup of the North. The young barn owl general is standing with her commander as the overlook the Northern Palace.

"You are assured that the owlet will be the wielder of the mirror. Right?" Nyra the 16 year old general asks

"If the Schana Prophecy is correct, the child will be the Princess of Snow and the wielder of the mirror as her eyes are of Dark Blue." Metalbeak replies

"Pure Ones, forward attack!" Nyra orders as she lets out a war call over the wind

Then the goddess is watching the Pure One attack and she merely cries tears as she cannot do anything. She says _"Glaux, make sure the bastard leader of the Pure Ones meets his end soon."_ Nya has no choice but to watch then she disappears in the mists that are in the forest.

(End of vision)

"My god... I look just like her... Maybe she and I... the Prophecy... No! That can't be. What if we are related and all this happened as i am her reincarnation. I will never allow the mirror to be destroyed. That explains everything basically. They didn't know until now that I was alive and Ezylryb... He must have known all along about this prophecy. I must tell Josh!" I announce as I take off and fly away

I fly as fast as i can to Josh. He is back at the battlefield and I need to talk to him, but also to see if he and the others are alright. My wings beating and the winds helping me to fly as fast as i can. The waves of Pure Ones are still coming as i crash into Josh. We fall out of the sky and fall into the snow. We get up and shake off the snow. My gosh that is cold.

"You find it?" he asks

"I did. I did. Josh, I found out something, there is a prophecy and i understand why my family were killed. To keep me from the mirror." I announce

"I see. Where is the mirror?" he asks

"Follow me." I reply.

"I can't, Lydea. Massive battle going on. Describe it to me... and i hate to rush you, but here they come." Josh adds while he puts a raincloud on things.

"It is in a cave, a fair way from here. I think I'll go before Nyra finds me and tries to... You know..." I describe before doing "talon across throat" action.

"Be safe." he says before taking off

I sneak my way back and examine the mirror. The ornate silver mirror still glows and lights up the cave as I think. I am staring into it again and there are no eyes staring back at me. Peculiar. Then the scarf falls off. As i pick it up, i see a scroll behind the mirror. I get the scroll and read it. In my mind, i hear a voice as i read. Great, there is a narrator to this.

_"The great power of this mirror. It does great things, Lydea. Someday, you will understand and when you read this, i know you will find your destiny. Your Mother, Nynia Schana." The voice says_

"I know that voice that was my mother. She wrote this? I can't... I mean... Oh Mother..." I say to myself before crying

Outside, her crying echoes and Nyra hears from all the way from the battlefield as it echoes into the wind. She wants to know where the owl is so she can kill her before she uses the mirror to destroy the Pure Ones. She flies back to Compound and leaves Lina with the troops.


	26. Chapter 26: Shattering

My tears fall into the scroll i am drenching the words. I now know I'll never know my family. My mother and father perished all those years ago. I know this is the truth, but i have to be strong. My subconscious holds my tears and sadness. I feel so alone. I hear Josh land behind me and he wraps me in his wings. I still cry tears if sadness as He tells me over and over that everything is ok and that he is here now. I think he knows that I feel so alone in the world.

"Josh... I'm an orphan and will never know why I was born like this. Some reason, I still don't understand. I am deeply sorry to put you through this." I announce

"It is ok. Sometime it will be clear to you." He replies as he lets go

"This stupid mirror! Tell me what my destiny is? I want to know what you can do you stupid sprinking mirror!" I yell at the mirror

"That is what i want to know too, Princess Lydea Schana." A voice announces

A rock flies toward the mirror and I catch it. We notice who it is, Nyra. She looks just like the portrait, but better in real life. She is standing at the entrance. Josh stands in front of me and shields me. I push him away and he gives me a look. I then step forward to confront the challenger. She gives me an angry glare.

"Nyra, Pure One Queen. You know Lina and you must of ordered her to do those horrible things." I announce

"Wow, you are smarter than i thought... For a Schana!" Nyra remarks

"What do you want from me?" I ask

"This mirror and you... first... Move out of my way!" Nyra yells

"Never!" I yell back

"Lydea, don't fight her!" Josh orders

We take stance and pace in circles around us. We are waiting for either of us to make the first move. In this time, some backtalk is what comes next. Nyra picks up the rock that I have dropped onto the ground. She takes flight and so do I. I charge at her but she rams me and takes my wing and throws me into a wall. I am hurting a bit and the anger wells up inside of me. This is where pacifism turns into self-defence.

Nyra throws a rock and I dive for it. While I dive, I fall into the mirror. I feel like it is in slow motion as i collide and go through the frame, taking the glass with me as a loud shatter is heard all through the cave. I feel like it speeds up again when i fall. When i am lying in the pieces, Josh helps me and i am unharmed. How is that possible? Nyra is laughing mechanically as i fall unconscious. I still hear Nyra laughing at me in my subconscious.

(Over to Josh)

I am panicking about Lydea. She fell through a mirror and is alright and now she is unconscious. Nyra is instinctively laughing at the sight of Lydea like this. I move her out of the pieces and then I take stance. She merely chuckles as I can tell she is clearly insulting me.

"A battle and Two mano e mano in one day? I must be dreaming." Nyra says

"This is revenge. No one ever messes with my girlfriend and gets away with it." I reply

"Oh look, the boy is trying to be a hero. How comical." She says as her cronies start to laugh before she gives them a glare and they stop

"Are you going to fight me or what?" I sternly ask

"Typical. Just if there isn't a snowy owl that… Wait… You look like someone I know." She says as she starts to walk around me. I Move my head to look at her as she walks around me once before standing in front of me. I think she doesn't know who I am. Or does she?

"Quit looking at me. I want to fight you and tear your wings off." I command

She walks back over to her guard and says "I know now. You are that brat child of Boron and Barran. Prince Josh Nyctea. Well then, if it is a fight you want…" she takes stance and then darkly says "…It is a fight you'll get."

She charges at me and we begin to fight. I end up levitating over her and she joins me in the air a moment later. She swipes her claws at me and I barely miss them. She finally gets me and it is on my chest. Then I charge at her and she throws me into a wall. My helmet comes off and she takes me by the throat. Her talons piercing my throat and I gasp for air. She then drops me and I take a breath before she grabs me and slams me into the ground and then into a wall. Everything goes black...


	27. Chapter 27: Lydea V Nyra

I reawaken later and I am alone. No Nyra, no guards and no Josh. Where did she go? Then i hear a call in the distance. Nyra. I go and i follow. The battle still commences, Owls are maimed, tired out and nearly giving up. Sometime soon, we will stop this fight and I know we will win. We always win.

Nyra is going after Guardians and i see her try to get Parz. Without thinking of what danger I am putting myself in, I knock her away and she comes after me. I don't know where to do so i am leading her to the mirror. She has the guard following her. There are at least five Pure Ones behind her and they are all after me. I know I am getting myself in danger, but this is for the North. The snow picks up and the Pure Ones are getting held back. I think i have an advantage or something. For what I have to do now, I have got to back to the mirror and to defeat Nyra. Somehow…

When i reach the cave, they close in on me and i am pinned down by her guard. They have finally caught up? Nyra laughs as she comes in front of me and stands in front of the mirror frame. I am struggling to free myself as more guard pin me. They are holding my wings down and one is holding my head and back down. I know I am doomed, but I have to get free. I almost get free, before they pin me down harder and I feel like they are crushing me as I am finding it hard to breathe and my face is against the floor.

"Lydea, darling. I wouldn't move or _he_ gets it." She warns

"Who?" I ask in suspicion

Nyra screeches her abnormal screech and then more of her guard come in. I look and they are carrying an iron cage. I notice the owl in the cage and it is... Josh? I look in horror as he is unconscious. Oh my Glaux… They ambushed him? Or what did she do? She better not have hurt him or I will sprinking kill her. How is that possible when he is top of the class and is unmatched by anyone? I am getting mad. My fear and anger is welling up. How could she capture my Josh?

"Josh! What did you do to him?!" I yell in my welled up anger

"What do you think, Schana? I thought you would be smart enough to tell an unconscious owl from a dead one? Oh well, you are as stupid as your family were." She taunts

"You are a disgrace to the Tyto race! Or worse, to the whole Owl World!" I yell "The Pure Ones must be a bunch of fucking idiots to think that they are superior."

"Silence!" Nyra screeches. She then walks over and picks up my face, holding my cheeks with her sharp talons. "You, petty child, will hand over your kingdom to me and we won't kill him. Think about it, Lydea. Freedom, no pressure into ruling, a life. You sign it over and we will take care of all the work for you. You can keep the stupid title and I'll never bother you again. What do you say, Lydea Schana." she offers as she doesn't see that i am not tempted

"_Never_!" I yell back

"Fine then. Pure Ones, take the Ga'Hoolian and..." She starts before i scream

I force my way out of being pinned and I collide with Nyra. The guard pull me off and try to take me down. I throw them into the wall and Nyra retaliates by grabbing my wings and chucking me into the wall. I get up and we scuffle on the floor of the cave. She gets me with her claws and I hit her with mine. Josh is still unconscious, but i wish he could see me do this. Nyra then gets the upper hand and then pins me to the ground. I struggle as i try to free myself and the fear comes up. The end is near and I don't know what to do. I struggle and she hold me tighter. Her talons are as sharp as tacks as she holds me down.

"Now, _I'll_ end it. Any last words, Schana?" She asks

"Yes. My kingdom is my heart and you are trying to kill me for it. I would die to stop you from taking it." I reply

"How touching. Goodbye and long live the queen... Oh wait, that is me now." She says while extending her claw

I close my eyes and give in. A tear falls from my eye as i await the blow. I am waiting for it as I say my final goodbyes. Goodbye Ga'Hoole… Goodbye Northern Kingdom… Goodbye friends… Goodbye Josh. I hear a loud and familiar screech and I look up and she is knocked off me. I get up and see Nyra knocked into the wall and she is unconscious with a bit of blood coming from her side of her head and there is a large gash on her head. I look to see who saved me. I am surprised to find it was Ezylryb, who again, saved me. Then all the surprised fear ends up catching up with me and I realise she was going to kill me.

"Lydea, are you ok?" He asks

"Oh my Glaux..." I reply, still shaken from before, before I end up clinging to him and start to cry and start to exclaim in Naya'va. He tells me that she has been knocked out and I am lucky that I am alive.

"Lydea, answer me. Did she hurt you?" He asks as he is looking for injuries besides a few scratches after I let go

"I am fine. Thank you for saving me. This is the second time that I have been saved by you. Thank you very much." I reply

"It was nothing. I know that you were danger when there was that woman following you. If her husband can fight me and make one of my talons come off, I don't want to leave you alone with her. Also, Lydea, I think you should..." Ezylryb says as he gestures towards Josh

"Oh my Glaux! I forgot. Josh!" I yell as i head over to the cage

I try to break the cage open. I struggle to get it open and oh my Glaux it is hard. Ezylryb helps me as we work together and the door comes off. I drag him out and he is still unconscious. I see the gashes on him and she did do a number on him. He is breathing still and that is a good sign.

"Josh, wake up. Please don't die on me." I say

"Lydea?" Josh asks as he opens his eyes

"You're ok." I say

Josh gets up and we hug. I am thankful that she didn't kill him. My Glaux, you wouldn't want to see the reaction of Boron and Barran if Josh was dead. Now that isn't something I wouldn't want to see. I mean, if Josh gets hurt, Barran falls apart. Josh sorta did that when I was in a coma and that wasn't pretty. They say that he wasn't doing his work for a bit and then he tried to apply himself to his studies and couldn't.

"What do we do now?" Josh asks

"The mirror shattered. I'm surprised that Lina isn't here." I announce

"The Pure Ones will prevail if we cannot find a way to fix the mirror." Ezylryb says as he picks up a piece of the mirror

"The answer has to turn up soon." Josh adds as he wraps me in his wings

"I was so scared..." I say to Josh

"Lucky you could fight her, Lyd. I could hear that she had you pinned and junk. When you tell everyone, you will be named as the bravest owl ever just for fighting Nyra and surviving without injuries. At least you are ok." Josh replies

"I guess so. What will we do about the mirror?" I ask


	28. Chapter 28: The Owl in the Mirror

I am standing in front of the mirror. The pieces of glass are clear and I can see the roof of the cave in the reflection. I can see my reflection in some of the pieces and I look and my scratches have healed. What the hagsmire? They only appeared a half hour ago and they are gone.

The Pure Ones took Nyra back to her base and left without any fight so I am almost alone. She might have had a concussion from the number that Ezylryb. No matter what, I can tell that he is still Lyze of Kiel, even if he says that he is somewhat pacifist. I have Josh and Ezylryb guarding me as I am trying to fix the mirror. They are positioned at the door and are watching for Nyra. I know she will seek revenge at some point, but not now. I move the pieces together and they glow. As i stare into the mirror, my eyes glow and i go into darkness. What is going on?

I hear a thud from inside and look. I see Lydea collapsed on top of the glowing mirror. Her eyes are ice blue and i don't know what is happening. I try to wake her by shaking her, but she won't respond. I am flipping out. What is going on?

"Lydea? Lydea! What is going on?" I ask the still statured Lydea

"'There is something is going to happen and I clearly suggest you stand back, Josh." Ezylryb suggests while we look confidently at Lydea

(In the mirror)

It is a beautiful place when I open my eyes. It is a snow littered mountain forest. I am alone as leafless trees surround me. Snowflakes fall and i feel them fall on my face as the mists roll in and the chilled air fill my lungs. surroundings a breath taking and like a winter wonderland. I know this place, it is the Northern Forest. The myth must be true. Owl Gods do live in their homelands when they die. That must mean the myth of how they say that Cheyenne's spirit lives in the tree. The mists seem to protect it and they are caused by water in the air and evaporation has a somewhat effect on it. And who controls the sun? Cheyenne does. But… How did I get into the forest when I was in the cave of the Mirror of the Snow Goddess?

In the mists I see a figure. I see a glowing snowflake and my snowflakes glow for some reason. The view is blocked as it is hard to see. The mists have turned into fog as i approach the owl. As i get closer, the mists dissipate and i can see clearly again. A light shines and then It stops and i see a snowy owl in front of me.

She is the colour white and is snowflake markings like i do and her eyes are dark blue like mine. I cower as this could be some sort of vision again. No more, no more. I hate visions they show me the despicable truth. Why do i have to be the one who has to have a prophecy?

"Don't be afraid. I will not hurt you, dear. You and I were destined to meet someday. That night is tonight." She calmly says to me

"Who are you? Where am i?" I ask

"Hush, Lydea. To answer one of those questions, This is my vicinity. This is my realm; however it is merely a place that you can recognise. My home is the Northern Forest and you might have seen me in the mists. I appear as a scroom in the real world, but no one has ever spoken to me as I hide in the mists. I am a snowy like you, but I am the guardian of this mirror. As one of the creators, this mirror holds the power to destroy evil and I have to control it and the forces entrusted in me." She announces

"Ok, so… Who are you and also…? How do you know my name?" I ask

"Lydea, you must know that you have to destroy the Pure Ones with this mirror." She says (clearly not answering my question)

"What can I do? The mirror is shattered from the rock that Nyra threw. I tried to stop her but i tumbled into it." I explain

"Simple, Lydea. You must channel the energy and use it to rebuild the mirror. For you see, my dear, you have goddess powers that lie dormant within you." She answers

"I have... Powers?" I ask myself

"Yes. You have alas only one power, healing. You had held on to life as you were healing yourself. After you fix the mirror and use it to turn the Pure Ones to dust, your powers will be unlocked." She explains

"How will i fix the mirror?" I ask

"Hope and Love is all that you will need. Your heart controls the force within you. However, your mind knows not of this." She replies

"What do you mean by that exactly?" I ask as she is giving me nothing really of her knowledge

"Silence. Your heart will take over when i release you from this realm. However, this power is going to be destroyed after the Pure Ones are turned to the dusts that they had come." She finally explains

"Before I go. Who are you?" I ask

"Nya Schana-Strata. I am the Goddess of Snow and your ancestor." She replies

(Exits)

I see Lydea awakening and she gets up. I am going to ask her if she is ok when I see her eyes. Her eyes are only one colour, ice blue, and it takes up the full space of her eyes. I heed the advice given a moment ago and Ezylryb and I stand back. We watch in awe as she rebuilds the mirror. The pieces of the mirror come back together like a jigsaw puzzle. Every single piece of the mirror, every single shard goes back into the mirror. It then glows then I see another owl in it. Another snowy owl that has the same markings and some goddess eyeliner. She utters "Go, Lydea. Use the power to destroy the Pure Ones!" We stare as Lydea uses the power to emit a dome of power. What is going on?

Lydea uses her new found powers to create the power that destroys Pure Ones. Nyra, Elanore and Metalbeak escape the North before it happens and in the battlefield, the weary Guardians see the Pure Ones turn to dust before their eyes. Just as the power is killing them, Lina is coming toward Lydea as she is upon the cave. She intends to kill Lydea as she has been ordered to by Metalbeak. Josh picks up a shard of metal and stabs her before she attacks. She then turns to dust just as he impales her. The energy ceases when every last Pure One in the North (Except Metalbeak and Nyra who had escaped) is killed. Lydea falls as the mirror explodes into dust. Josh holds Lydea in his wings as she reawakens covered in dust.

Lydea isn't waking up. I shake her as I hold her. I am yelling at her in Naya'va to see if she can hear me. Also, I end up taking most of the dust away from her face. Her eyes open and they are normal again. Oh thank goodness she is still alive.

"I did it..." She softly announces

"You did it, Lyd. The kingdom is yours." I announce as i let go of her as she gets up

"We won!" she triumphantly announces

She ends up grabbing my wings and we jump around viciously saying "we won" in Naya'va over and over. Then Lydea gives me a surprise hug and then we part a moment later.

"The victory is all because of you, your highness. I know that people will credit this victory to you. I know those Pure Ones won't recover from this one." Ezylryb says to Lydea

"Please, Ezylryb. You have known me for ages and you _are_ allowed to call me Lydea." She replies

She cheers then passes out. I check to see what is wrong with her and she is fine. She gets a moment later and giggles happily. We then travel to the Pure One base. The Guardians have ended up stealing the base as they all had turned to ash. They also found a note from Metalbeak and Nyra saying that they will be back. I say a Whatever to that. Their whole army has been destroyed and I don't think they would have a chance against us. The victory party has already started as we enter Compound. My father and mother approach Lydea and she is from Ezylryb passed her crown and she places it on.

"I was wrong. You truly deserve to be with my son. Especially as you had finally found a way to defeat those morons. I know that they aren't defeated since their bastard leaders, but either way, you are a good lass, Lydea. I know I have done some horrid crap to you and Josh, but I am sorry." dad says

"That means a lot. Thank you, your majesty." I reply

"Please, I know that my son here will propose to you sooner or later. You have my respects to call me Boron." Dad then says

"Ok, can you stop underestimating me, dad." I whine

"Looks like _I_ was right, Boron." Mum exclaims as she gloats

"You are right, Barran. You are right." He replies

"Maybe someday, the whole world will be right. Nyra and Metalbeak may have escaped, but they might never bother us. I wish this will be buried under a thick blanket. I wish that such evil will never dawn on us, ever again." Lydea says

"Maybe it will, Lydea. Maybe it will." Ezylryb replies


	29. Chapter 29: The Snow Princess' Heart

Next night, the celebrations and the battle has ceased. Everything is quiet and peaceful in the North once again. As a new night has begun, I sit in Nyra's room. We are still in Compound as we have no idea of what to do next. Then I realise something as I am looking at some stuff. This is her hollow? It is decorated with parchments, a few Pure One banners and her chest is full of notes. I have read some of them and I am shocked of what I have read. I think I will have to hand all the crap that is tolerable. I burn all of the crap that is just… wow… I clean everything out and hand it over to the Guardians. I end up finding that they are leaving. Surely Josh wouldn't leave me.

I sit in the empty hollow and stare at the cave walls. It looks just so different now. Like seriously, very different. Kinda like how I remember the Northern Kingdom. I remember it a bit less Pure One infested and now it is like how I remembered it. I start to think. Now that I am going to be queen, what will happen with Josh and me? I hear someone come up behind me and attracts my attention. It is Josh. The Guardians are leaving and he will return with them. It breaks my heart as i will probably never see him again. Even when we have his parents blessing to be together. We stand close; Josh is leaning in for a kiss when he sees me like this.

"Are you ok?" He asks

"I guess this is goodbye. No matter where you are or if you are living or dead, i will never forget you." I say while holding my tears back

"Lydea, I don't want to leave, but i have to go. Lydea, I..." Josh starts before it i say another word

"I cannot come with you. I would want to, but I am afraid I have to stay. My place is here as Queen of Snow. Josh, my dearest prince, Your place is at the Guardian Training Academy and back at the Great Tree. Learning everything possible to be a good leader and a guardian. You will someday become the King and I want you to make sure that you lead with honour. I don't want to cry or despair, but now... We have to say goodbye." I sadly add

"Lydea, my Queen of Snow. Never say goodbye. We _will_ see each other soon. I know that you and I will be together again someday." He tells me

"When we die maybe, my... Love" I say as I start to cry and Josh holds me close

"No. I will never want be apart from you. when I finish training, I will come here and do one thing. When that night comes, that one night where we meet again. When my call comes across the icy winds. When I come and see you dressed in your crown and cape and wearing necklaces I will ask one question. When I do, I hope the answer will be yes. I love you, Lydea. We will never be apart." Josh announces

"I love you... Too, Josh." I reply

"Josh, we are leaving!" Barran yells from outside

"You know what will happen when that day comes and never forget anything i have told you." Josh says as he lets go

"I'll never forget you... I will wait an eternity until we are back together. Goodbye..." I reply

"Don't say goodbye. You should say 'See you soon'." Josh replies before taking off

After that, things get better in the Northern Kingdom. Under a full moon, one month later, Lydea is crowned as Queen of the North. Her people cheer as she wears her crown proudly. She has a parade in her honour and songs of praise and a celebration is held. She has Josh on her mind as she had never forgotten about him. She hopes that his graduation is going well and will await the fateful day he returns.

Meanwhile, In Ga'Hoole, Josh graduates at the same time as Lydea places on her crown. The young prince is handed his regal battle claws and throws away his training claws. Barran is drawn to tears as she watches the sight of her baby boy graduating. He is officially put into the Search and Rescue Chaw as he is in his mother's group (Barran's Flying Talons). His three friends then go into chaws, Shard is in the Search and Rescue Chaw, Bryony is in the Weather Interpretation Chaw and Parzival ends up leaving the tree with his girlfriend to travel the world, but he has been put into the Navigation Chaw. After the celebrations everything is at peace in the tree.

Josh then transcends into Guardian Parliament and is named as one of the second in commands. Autumn has gone missing and he has to become more responsible with everything that is going on. He is planning the Milkberry Harvest Festival, helping Barran who usually plans events in the tree. He is helping, but he has Lydea constantly on his mind.

Autumn's body is dropped into the middle of the main hall. Her body has deep lacerations on her chest. The celebrations for the harvest come to a hold when the body lands in the middle of the hall. Ezylryb is the most shocked and then saddened to see Autumn dead. He had only proposed to her a few days before she went missing and now she has been killed. She want missing only a few weeks after the marriage fell though. The funeral is held in Ambala and everything is that bad. Ezylryb is gone for a few days and Barran knows why.

After the commotion calms down, Boron knows it is time for his son to leave to find Lydea. Barran knows it also as the mists are slightly thinner than usual. Boron knows what emotional state Barran will be in so he prepares for the emotional outburst and the excessive crying until she calms down. Boron and Barran are standing in the parliament when Josh enters.

"Mum, dad. The time has come for me to go." Josh says

"I knew this night would come someday." Boron says

Barran starts to whimper as she hugs Josh. She then let's go and tears are falling from her eyes before she says "My baby is all grown up now. I could never be proud of you for everything."

"Mum, I knew you are going to cry. I have to go now. Don't worry; you will end up coming to see me soon when the big night comes." He replies

Boron then steps forward and Barran starts to have more tears fall from her eyes. She knows that Josh and Boron, her two boys, will reconcile things and say some stuff. Boron places his wing on Josh's shoulder and smiles.

"I know I sprinked up a whole lot when it comes to being a father to you at times, but now, I know that you turned out ok. Also, if you and Lydea get married I know that you will be happy. Also, no matter what I have said, no matter what I have done, I am proud of you and you are still my son no matter what. Your mother and I wish you all the best." Boron says

He then let's go and Josh gets his things. He stands at the city centre. The whole of Ga'Hoole turns out to see their prince off as he is going to for fill his promise. Boron has Barran under his wing as she has started to cry. Strix says her goodbye to her godchild and she says one simple thing.

"Remember lad this one little thing when flying to the North. When someone is giving you trouble. Show them who is boss and make sure that their comrades fly off in sheer fear. Goodbye, Josh." Strix says with a smile

The prince then leaves and all of Ga'Hoole watch as he disappears into the mists. As the crowd dissipates to go back to work. Boron and Barran remain, looking up into the sky.

"Well, my dearest, what do you say about that?" Boron asks

"That wedding will be beautiful. Also, will we get grandowlets?" Barran asks with a cute smile

Boron laughs and gives Barran a kiss before they walk off together after being informed of a matter to tend to. The Great Tree is normal once more as nothing is disturbing the peace.

The night has come and Lydea is thrilled to hear Josh's call across the icy winds of the North. She sits at a window sill in a white cape and a platinum helm. Josh enters the room and the moonlight of the clear skied night shines upon the elegant Queen of Snow. He bows before her and she gets up and lists his head with her wing.

"You need not bow to me." Lydea says with a smile

"It is so good to see you again. The night has come Lydea and I am here like I promised." Josh replies

"What is it that you are going to ask?" She asks

"This." Josh says before he clears his throat and asks "Queen Lydea Schana, will you be my bride and forever my mate?"

"Yes!" Lydea says while tearing up

Lydea and Josh kiss as tears of joy fall from Lydea's eyes. The word of the wedding gets around and Barran faints when hearing that her baby boy will be getting married. They all check to see if she is ok and she gets up with a happy smile upon her face. Besides, it isn't the only wedding she has attended as of late.

One moon later, after all that happens in the Beaks with Soren and the Pure One defeat, there is a wedding. All eyes are on Lydea as she is lead down the aisle as a certain whiskered screech owl leads her down. She is wearing a beautiful white cape with beads and lace decorating it. Josh is also wearing a cape as he sands waiting for Lydea. Shard is Josh's best owl and Lydea has Bryony and some other girls as her bridesmaids. Most of Ga'Hoole had come to the North as they want to see their prince marry his princess. The one who mostly has all of the tears is Barran as she is overjoyed. Lydea and Josh are wed and the celebrations are colossal. Lydea hopes that the Pure Ones will stay defeated and never will emerge again. However, they are uninformed of all the activity of the Pure Ones as nothing has been reported.

A few months later, a little blessing comes along. Prince Josh and Queen Lydea are blessed with a little owlet. They name her Princess Sina Schana. Upon meeting their granddaughter, Barran and Boron immediately resort to baby talk and Josh thinks it is awkward. They welcome the little one into the family.


End file.
